


你是我一生的光

by wly574523605



Category: ABO - Fandom, 江澄 - Fandom, 澄湛 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 57,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wly574523605/pseuds/wly574523605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

从出生开始，蓝忘机的人生似乎就已经注定是个悲剧。他跟哥哥蓝曦臣是双生子，而蓝家，一直就有“长子亲，次子丑”的诅咒。曾经蓝家有无数人想要打破这个诅咒，都以失败告终。其中最为人传唱的，就是蓝忘机的父亲和叔叔。青蘅君最重手足之情，以姓名做要挟，逼着父母把弟弟蓝启仁从暗无天日的暗室放了出来，跟自己一起受教长大。而代价就是，青蘅君的妻子，过了门就身体孱弱，生下一对双生子便撒手人寰。青蘅君至此一蹶不振，蓝启仁为了报答哥哥的恩情，终身未娶，更是本着保住蓝氏嫡脉的想法，把蓝忘机关在了暗室。更换了家里所有的佣人，告诉所有人，暗室里关着的人，绝对不能放出来。  
这样的谎言，一直持续到蓝曦臣与江澄订婚，两个人在蓝家的别墅偷偷约会，江澄发现了长相与蓝曦臣一模一样的蓝忘机。  
“叔父，我只是希望忘机可以跟普通孩子一样上学。等他放了学，回了家，还关在暗室。我不见他，不与他碰面。只要我跟他分开，就会没事的。等到我跟江澄一结婚，就给忘机一笔钱，让他自力更生，再也不回来，行不行？”  
蓝启仁凝眉想了很久，还是扛不住蓝曦臣期盼的眼神，同意了蓝曦臣的做法。  
蓝忘机一直觉得，蓝曦臣是他生命中的一束光。因为有了蓝曦臣的存在，他才能跟别人一样上学。蓝忘机很聪明，成绩一直非常好。只是因为家人的漠视以及异于常人的瞳色，经常遭到同学的欺负。蓝曦臣虽然很维护蓝忘机，但蓝忘机也舍不得麻烦哥哥，只是默默忍着。  
蓝忘机对江澄最初的印象，就是一个标记了哥哥的男人。  
是的，那是蓝曦臣刚刚分化不久。江澄便哄着蓝曦臣，在蓝家别墅的阁楼里，偷偷尝了禁果。江澄的声音极其压抑，情动到深处，也只是吻着蓝曦臣低喘。只是他不知道，这一切的隐忍，在听力卓然的蓝曦臣耳中，无所遁形。  
蓝忘机也不是天生的好听力，只是蓝曦臣经常在放学之后偷偷给蓝忘机辅导功课，而蓝忘机为了防止被人发现，慢慢练出了这样一副好耳力。  
如同所有懵懂好奇的青少年一样，蓝忘机明知道不对，却还是偷偷的去听墙角。  
江澄的声音低缓，很有磁性。从两个人的喘息声里，就会知道，这份爱情有多热烈。他们对彼此，有多在乎。每当这个时候，蓝忘机就会很羡慕蓝曦臣。蓝曦臣有家人，有爱人，可自己，什么都没有。  
可有时，生命的境遇就是这样的神奇。突然有一段时间，蓝忘机都见不到蓝曦臣。而按着蓝忘机的认知，有可能，哥哥一朝不慎，有了孩子，提前被江家接走了。蓝忘机心里难过又高兴，高兴的是，哥哥终于能跟喜欢的人朝夕相伴；难过的是，自己再也见不到哥哥了。然而，突然有一天，蓝忘机放学后，被管家接到了医院里。  
蓝忘机到了病房，整个人都傻住了。蓝曦臣脸色苍白，没有一丝血色。蓝曦臣的旁边，守着一个男人，低着头，默默削着苹果。  
“哥，你怎么了？”  
“忘机来了？”蓝曦臣费力的张开眼，苍白的笑了笑，“阿澄，这就是你当初发现的那个小孩，他是我弟弟，名叫忘机。”  
“你好，蓝忘机。”  
蓝忘机看着江澄，不知该回答什么。这就是哥哥的未婚夫，那个标记了哥哥的男人。蓝忘机曾无数次的想过，到底是什么样的男人，才能让自己完美的哥哥甘心付出所有。这个男人，浓眉杏目，嘴唇宽厚，一看就是重情之人。哥哥的眼光，果然很好。  
“好了，临死前能看你一眼，哥就满意了。”  
“你哥累了，没别的事，你先回去吧。”  
蓝忘机站在门口，不知道该说些什么，做些什么。只是点点头，按着江澄的吩咐，出了病房。  
蓝忘机走了，江澄便抱起蓝曦臣，“乖，休息一会，别想太多。我请了国外的专家来会诊，明天就会有新的方案了。”  
“阿澄，我不想治了。其实，我们都知道，治不好的，对不对？”  
“谁说治不好了？能治好的，一定能的。曦臣，你别离开我，好不好？求求你。”  
“替我好好照顾忘机，好不好？”  
“好。”  
“不能让别人欺负他。”  
“好。”  
“不要让他觉得，是他害死了自己的哥哥。”  
“好。”  
“像爱我一样爱他。”  
“不好。”  
“你应我最后一次，好不好？”  
“曦臣，你不要放弃，行不行？最后一次，我们试最后一次。我所有的亲人都没有了，真的不能再失去你了。”  
......  
此后的好几天，蓝忘机都没有去上学，虽然他被关在屋子里，但他知道，哥哥不在了。那个守着他，护着他的哥哥，不在了。  
“说话呀，哭呀，你可真是个无情的小哑巴。克死了自己的哥哥，还跟没事人一样。”  
“我没有！”那是蓝忘机第一次带着怒火的反抗。  
“哟，还敢回嘴？你们几个，给我教训他。”  
“我看谁敢？”一声阴沉冷峻的怒喝响起，Alpha的威压瞬间在空中燃起，直接把几个人吓跑了。“伤着没有？”  
蓝忘机抬头，看到了逆着光的江澄，他是神吗？蓝忘机呆愣了片刻，摇了摇头。  
“没伤着就跟我走。”  
“不行，他们...”  
“不用管他们，从今天起，你归我管了。”江澄拽着蓝忘机上了车。  
蓝忘机坐在车里，低着头，一言不发。  
“我不是坏人，我是你哥生前的未婚夫。”  
“我知道，病房里，见过。”  
“从今天起，我就是你的未婚夫了。”


	2. Chapter 2

江家很大，比蓝家还大。蓝忘机拎着书包，站在江澄身后，显得有些局促。  
“不用紧张，以后你也是这里的主人。”江澄说完，搂住了背着书包的蓝忘机，“这是蓝忘机，我的未婚夫，江家未来的主人之一。以后见面，要尊称一声‘蓝先生’，懂？”  
蓝忘机偷偷看了一眼江澄，那杏目宛如鹰眼一般锐利，难怪下人们都怕他。  
“江总好，蓝先生好。”  
蓝忘机看着一群比自己大了那么多的人管自己叫“先生”觉得有些别扭。可是，江澄这么说，分明是想证明他的身份，他还是不要多说的好。  
“跟我进去吧。”  
蓝忘机没说话，只是乖乖跟在江澄身后。  
“书包放这吧，这里就是你的书房了。”江澄指了指侧边的门，“我就在那个书房办公，有什么事情可以来找我。”  
“嗯。”  
“书包放下吧，我带你去卧室量下尺寸，这里没有你穿的衣服。”  
“我穿我哥的就行，他在这没有衣服吗？”  
“没有，你要是还想回蓝家我也不拦着。只是，你回去了，就不必回来了。”江澄微微皱着眉，见蓝忘机半天没反应，便拉着蓝忘机出了书房，“放下书包，跟我走。”  
两个人到了卧室，管家领了裁缝来给蓝忘机量尺寸。  
“晚上你就睡这。”  
“那你呢？”  
“这里是主卧，我是家主，当然睡这。”  
“没有客房吗？”  
“有，但我劝你别睡。你应该知道，蓝曦臣做了我多少年的未婚妻。江家多数人，早就把蓝曦臣当成了主人。如今，突然换了你，你觉得，他们会怎么想？”  
蓝忘机摇摇头，表示自己不明白。  
“他们会觉得，蓝曦臣依然是江家的主人。你不过是个摆设，人人可欺的摆设。你睡客房，也只是因为，我不准你睡在卧室，明白么？”江澄很少耐着性子跟人解释，但为了故去的爱人，江澄还是拿出了少有的耐心。“如果你还想继续被人欺负的话，我也不拦着。”  
蓝忘机抓着衣角，不再说话。  
“好了，今晚你的衣服暂时赶制不出来，先穿我的吧。时间不早了，先吃饭吧。”  
“嗯。”  
今天没有提前打招呼，桌子上全是辣菜。  
“你看这菜，合口吗？”  
蓝忘机望着满桌子红彤彤的，微微皱了皱眉。蓝家饮食向来清淡，他吃不了这么辣的。可是，江澄是看在蓝曦臣的份上才收留了他，他不能提太多要求。蓝忘机纠结了一番，终于回了一句“嗯”。  
“合口就好。”江澄似笑非笑的看着蓝忘机，没再说话。心道，这孩子也太不爱说话了。不说话，那就得吃点苦头。  
果不其然，没多一会，蓝忘机就吃得一边流鼻涕，一边流眼泪。  
“这么好吃？都吃哭了？”  
蓝忘机瞪了江澄一眼，眼睛红彤彤的，模样奶凶奶凶的。“你故意的。”  
“什么故意的？”  
“蓝家不吃辣。”  
“我刚刚问了你的。管家，倒杯水给蓝先生。”江澄擦了擦蓝忘机的眼泪，没好气的说道，“你鼻子下面那个窟窿是喘气的么？不合口，不知道说？”  
“说少，错少。”  
“好了好了，别哭了，弄得像是我把你怎么着了似的。”江澄又给蓝忘机递了纸巾过去。  
“谢谢。”  
“以后家里的饭，辛辣清淡各一半。蓝先生，吃不了辣的。”  
蓝忘机瞪了江澄一眼，什么嘛，就会欺负人。哥哥怎么会喜欢这种人的？  
“好啦，别生气啦。要不，我跟你道歉？”  
“不用。”  
“不爱说话，是要吃亏的懂不懂？”  
“嗯。”  
“你除了‘嗯’和‘好’，还能说点别的吗？”  
“懂。”  
得，算他白说。“新的学校给你联系好了，你明天开始到新的学校读书。”  
“嗯。”  
“以后不许说‘嗯’。”  
“哦。”  
江澄顿时气得没脾气了，“回屋，睡觉。”说完拉着蓝忘机就走。  
蓝忘机被江澄拽着，挣也挣不开，只得跟着人进屋。  
江澄“嘭”的一声把门关上就开始解裤带。  
“你干嘛？”  
“脱衣服睡觉啊？你也脱。”  
“我不要。”  
“到了这，还容得你要不要？别逼我上手啊。”  
“放开我。”蓝忘机扑腾着挣扎，难道江澄真的要强迫他？蓝忘机还没挣扎加下，便觉得身上一凉，衣服掉在了地上。还不等他逞凶，便有一件衣服罩了过来。蓝忘机楞了一下，看了看江澄。  
“你的睡衣得明天才能做好，今天先穿我的吧。”江澄见蓝忘机迟迟不动，又来了句，“怎么，嫌弃啊？嫌弃就还我，你自己光着睡。”  
“只是这样？”  
江澄抱着胸，“我说，你对我的‘睡觉’，是不是有什么误解？你哥百天都没过，真当我是禽兽吗？”江澄穿好睡衣，自顾自的盖好了被，“想睡床就上来，不想睡就躺地上，没人拦你。”


	3. Chapter 3

来到完全陌生的环境，蓝忘机的心里总是有几分忐忑，翻来覆去的睡不着。  
“睡不着？”江澄略带困倦的问道。  
“嗯。”  
江澄翻过身，把蓝忘机抱在了怀里。蓝忘机吓得顿时不敢动了，可却在耳边听到了童谣声。江澄轻轻拍着他的背，歌声低沉又温柔。  
蓝忘机听得鼻子有些发酸，从小到大，这是第一次，有人在自己睡不着的时候，哄着自己。江澄唱的很熟练，先是唱，然后是哼，一看就是经常做这种事情。是不是从前哥哥睡不着的时候，他也是这样哄着的？  
江澄他，很爱哥哥吧？巧了，他也很爱哥哥。那他跟江澄，就算是志同道合了？江澄好像，也没有那么讨厌。蓝忘机想着，慢慢睡着了。  
江澄听着蓝忘机逐渐沉稳的呼吸声，抽出了自己搂着他的手。自顾自的，出了卧室，上了天台。  
曦臣，我把你弟弟接过来了。曦臣，我会好好的照顾他，你放心吧。曦臣，他长得真像你，我总怕自己错把他当成了你。曦臣，你在那边好不好？曦臣，我好想你。你放心，我会把你弟弟养大的。等到他大学毕业，有能力自力更生，我就来陪你，好不好？  
江澄在天台上抽了两支烟，冷静了好一会，才回到屋子里。刚刚一首童谣，让他睡意全无，因为那首歌，是之前他经常唱给蓝曦臣听的。  
第二天一早，江澄跟着管家一起，送了蓝忘机去学校。  
校长看到江澄大驾光临，态度好得不得了。  
“他在之前的学校成绩很好，江总大可不必亲自驾到，我们肯定会给他分到最好的班级里去。”  
“这孩子的成绩，我倒是不担心。只不过，中考邻近了，我不希望有任何的人事物影响他的考学。这方面，麻烦校长费心了。”  
“是是是，我知道。”  
“还有，他会一直走读，晚自习都不在学校上，麻烦校长给开个证明。”  
“好的，没问题。”  
“如果实在有什么解决不了的问题，可以让我的管家打给我，我是这孩子的监护人。”  
“好的，好的。”  
蓝忘机自始至终没有说话，只是在班主任到了之后，拎着保温桶，跟着去了教室。  
蓝忘机的功课很好，很受老师的喜欢。只不过他生性沉默，虽然在新的学校没有人敢欺负他，但他也同样没什么朋友。  
江澄发现，蓝忘机今天非常奇怪，从放学开始，眉毛就一直皱着没解开。吃过了饭，也不去书房看书，反而直接回了卧室。蓝忘机的行动轨迹一直令人发指的规律，今天这是怎么了？算了，青春期，有点不正常也很正常。说不定，蓝曦臣在家的时候，也是这样的。  
江澄叹了口气，打开了抽屉，拿出了戒指盒。努力了那么久，这个戒指，还是没有送出去。江澄心里有些难受，又想去天台上抽烟。却在路过卧室的时候，闻到了一股奇异的香味。再联想到今天蓝忘机的异常。糟了！  
江澄猛地推开门，看到蓝忘机用衬衫把自己的手腕绑在了床角上，浑身泛着诱人的粉红，手臂上更是印着两个带血的的牙印。  
“蓝忘机，蓝忘机...”  
“走开，走开...”蓝忘机迷迷糊糊的，不知所措的蹭着两条腿。  
“管家，快去叫医生过来，带上抑制剂。”  
“是，江总。”  
江澄想要解开系扣的衬衫，却不想因为挣扎的原因，衬衫系得死紧，解也解不开。“有点疼，你忍一下。”江澄说完，按着蓝忘机，就在腺体处狠狠咬了一口。  
“疼，疼...放开我...”  
“没事了，医生马上就来了。”江澄眼见着蓝忘机虚弱的靠在床边，赶紧拿了剪刀，剪开了衬衫，把蓝忘机放在了床上。


	4. Chapter 4

床上发情期的小O似乎很是不安，不停的乱扭着。“别碰我...”  
“江总，这样不行。万一把腺体弄伤了，会留下后遗症的。”  
江澄心一横，把蓝忘机翻了过去，用力按住了他的肩和头。  
“放开...”  
“快点，赶紧给他打针，你没看他手臂上还流着血呢吗？”江澄狠狠压着蓝忘机，不让他动。  
“哥哥，救救我...”针头刺入腺体，蓝忘机疼得一个激灵，“哥哥，好疼...”  
打完了针，医生又贴了一张抑制贴。“看他的样子，应该是从来没用过抑制剂，每次发情期都是这么硬扛过去的。今天只能这样了，明天必须得上医院检查，看看他适合哪一种抑制剂。”  
“好了，我知道。你先把他的手臂处理一下吧。”  
江澄这才看清了蓝忘机手臂上深深浅浅的伤痕，有些结了痂，有些已经浅得看不见了。想来，发情期难受的时候，他就会这样咬自己的手臂。  
江澄有些懊恼自己的粗心，他还以为，蓝忘机还没分化。可蓝曦臣几年前就分化了，蓝曦臣跟蓝忘机又是双生子，蓝忘机又怎么可能会没分化呢？明知道蓝忘机不爱说话，他也没想着去问。  
“哥哥，哥哥...”蓝忘机惊慌的喊着蓝曦臣的名字。  
“没事了，好好睡。”江澄轻轻拍着蓝忘机，又给蓝忘机唱起了那首童谣。没多久，蓝忘机就安心睡觉，不再哭喊了。  
江澄觉得有些好笑，真不愧是双生子，连哄着睡觉的方法都不用换。  
第二天，蓝忘机醒来的时候，发现自己好好的躺在床上。他刚打过抑制剂，身上有些无力，但这并不影响他发现在床边守着的江澄。  
“你醒了？”江澄揉了揉眼睛，样子很疲惫。  
“嗯。”  
“你，发情期没用过抑制剂吗？”  
蓝忘机摇摇头。  
“那你是怎么度过去的？”  
“关在暗室。”  
“去洗漱吧，等下跟我去医院。”  
“今天要上学。”  
“我给你请假了。你得检查一下，以后要用抑制剂。我本来想给你用你哥哥的抑制剂，可又怕你会过敏。”  
“你不是标记了哥哥？”蓝忘机很纳闷，江澄身边怎么会有蓝曦臣的抑制剂。  
“你怎么知道的？你哥告诉你的？”  
蓝忘机骤然响起暗室隔壁的那些喘息声，不禁耳朵有些红，总不能说是自己听到的吧？  
“你哥他真是的，说好保密的，搞的我跟衣冠禽兽似的。”江澄小声嘟囔了几句，“再说，标记又怎么了。标记了就代表，每次对方发情期都可以随便上吗？你这孩子，对我们Alpha是不是有些偏见啊？”  
蓝忘机低了低头，不是这样的吗？也是，他都来了这么多天了。江澄睡觉也是规规矩矩的，别说标记了，摸都没摸过他。  
蓝忘机去洗漱，没吃早饭也没喝水，空腹跟着江澄去了医院。  
江澄以监护人的身份陪了蓝忘机全程，最后的检查结果跟江澄的预料差不多，蓝忘机适合的抑制剂跟蓝曦臣是同一种。  
“家里还有一些你哥哥的抑制剂，正好可以给你用。”  
“嗯。”  
到了家，江澄拿了之前蓝曦臣留下的抑制剂，一部分放在了卧室的床头柜里，一部分直接拿给了蓝忘机。  
“这些抑制剂，你先放到书包里。记得记录好自己的生理周期，以后发情期的时候，提前一天吃药，这样是最好的。”  
蓝忘机看着江澄，他一个Alpha，怎么知道的这么清楚？“你怎么知道？”  
“你哥就是这样啊。”  
“你很爱哥哥吧？”  
“那当然了。”  
“为什么对我这么好？”  
“因为你哥哥啊，他临终前，让我好好照顾你。”  
“你不恨我？”  
“为什么要恨你？”  
“我克死了哥哥。”蓝忘机怯生生的看着江澄，“他们说的。”  
“克？蓝忘机，你数理化的满分，是抄来的吗？这种话你也信？”  
蓝忘机低着头，不说话。  
“你哥哥，不是被你克死的，是被人害死的。有些事情你不懂，等你大一点，我会告诉你。”  
“什么时候？”  
“等你成年吧。”  
“好。”  
“你还有什么想问的？”  
“你是怎么跟我哥哥在一起的？”


	5. Chapter 5

“你想知道你哥哥的事？”  
蓝忘机拼命点头，“我除了上学，都被关着。”  
“那就，从我跟你哥哥认识开始说？”江澄看着蓝忘机期待的小眼神，深深吸了一口气。蓝曦臣去世还不到一个月，江澄每每想起，心里还是很痛。“当时，无恶不作的温家倒了，江家便办了一场庆功宴。说是庆功宴，其实就是各家领了孩子来相看。那年我16岁，你哥哥8岁。”  
蓝忘机满眼惊讶，江澄比蓝曦臣大了整整8岁吗？难怪，哥哥那么矜持守礼，却还是被他拐上了床。  
“本来，我是很不喜欢这种场面的，所以离着人群远远的。所有人都跟在大人身边，一脸骄傲的看着别人。只有你哥哥，蹲在墙角，跟我家的小狗说话。”  
“狗狗病了吗？”蓝忘机担忧的看着江澄。  
“你哥哥也是这么问我的，就跟你现在的表情一模一样。我跟他说，那条狗刚刚做了绝育手术，总是恹恹的趴在墙角。不知道你哥哥说了什么，它居然站起来，把小爪子放在了你哥哥的手里。”江澄的表情突然变得无比温柔，“他就那样温柔的闯进我心里。如果不是因为他的温柔，家人去世的时候，我可能根本撑不过去。”  
蓝忘机看着江澄的眼神便能想象到，江澄心里到底有多喜欢他的哥哥。  
“从我喜欢上你哥哥之后，我便缠着家里人，定下了跟你哥哥的婚约。我是Alpha，江家实力又强，蓝家乐呵呵的答应了。所有人都在为这场婚约高兴，只有你哥哥在担心我。他跟我说，如果我不愿意这场婚约，他可以去跟家里求情。”江澄的眼睛微微有些湿润，“他怎么那么傻呢？一点都不明白我的心意。”  
“哥哥太小了。”  
“是啊，他太小了。所以，每一次都是我哄着他。我跟他表白，我把骗到天台上接吻，我把他哄到储物的阁楼里标记了他。”  
蓝忘机静静看着江澄，他能感觉到江澄的心痛和不舍，可又不知道说什么。  
“当年我家出了事，爸爸、妈妈、姐姐全都不在了。外公做主，送我去国外读书。临走前我来找你哥哥，那是我第一次吻他。后来，我去了国外。学业很忙，整整六年，我几乎日夜不休，一口气读到了博士才回来。回来的第一件事，就是标记了你哥哥。我本来打算，直接把你哥哥接走。可是你哥怕你在蓝家受欺负，一直不肯。我们就说好，等他成年，离开蓝家，在我身边生活。可是...”江澄说到这里，便哽咽了，“可是他连16岁的生日，都没挨过去。”  
“对不起。”原来，他是真的爱哥哥。不是因为蓝家的家世，也是垂涎哥哥的身体，只是发自内心的喜欢。所以，哥哥让江澄照顾自己，是不是只想给江澄一些牵绊。哥哥同样爱着江澄，所以希望江澄心有牵挂的好好活下去。  
“没关系，有你听我说，也挺好。”江澄笑了笑，看着蓝忘机，“你放心，我绝对不会让你像你哥哥一样的。”  
蓝忘机慢慢挪到了江澄身边，笨拙的拍了拍江澄的肩膀。  
江澄紧紧抱着蓝忘机，“借你做曦臣一会。”江澄把头放在了蓝忘机的肩膀上，“我好想你，你怎么忍心留下我一个人？我后悔了，我不该出国。如果我没走，那些人根本没有机会下手。曦澄，对不起，对不起，对不起。”  
蓝忘机只是任由江澄抱着，轻轻顺着他的背。他能感觉到江澄身上的颤抖，以及自己肩膀上的湿润。哥哥，你安心去吧，我一定替你照顾好你的爱人，不会让孤孤单单的一个人。


	6. Chapter 6

自从那天江澄跟蓝忘机讲了自己从前跟蓝曦臣的种种，两个人的关系便亲近了不少。至少来说，蓝忘机再江家，不再觉得那么孤单寂寞了。虽然因为小时候的种种经历，蓝忘机依然不爱说话，也不怎么笑。但是，有时江澄故意逗弄蓝忘机的时候，他的嘴角也会意识性的翘一翘。  
蓝忘机的变化让江澄放心不少，起码不用担心，蓝忘机因为蓝曦臣的离开而产生心理创伤。马上就要中考了，江澄也是害怕蓝忘机因为别的原因，影响了学业。  
可是，这样的好日子没过多久，就被某些有心人士打破了。原因很简单，蓝忘机被绑架了。  
原本初中最后一年，学生们压力都很大，学校便组织了一场秋游。  
蓝忘机本来是不想去的，可想着不去又好像显得自己很矫情，所以虽然内心纠结，蓝忘机还是答应了。可到晚上的时候，蓝忘机被一封江澄字迹的纸条骗了出去，紧接着便被人绑上了车。  
江澄接到消息的时候，差点暴怒得从凳子上跳起来。蓝曦臣的事情还没完，他们居然就对蓝忘机下了手。  
绑匪让江澄一个人去交赎金，但江澄也不傻，虽然单枪匹马，却在衬衫里面穿好了防弹衣。  
“阿澄少爷。”江管家十分担忧的看着江澄。  
“我的身手你们还不放心？正好趁着这次机会，把他们的老巢端了。”江澄的眼中含着杀气，“最好别让我查出来曦臣的事情也是他们做的，否则，我一定让他们后悔在这世上走一遭。”江澄说完，将一把军刀插在了靴口内。  
“江伯，我一走，你就报警。警察到了之后，就把这个追踪器交给他们。”  
“阿澄少爷，你报警，绑匪会不会撕票啊？”  
“不报警，他们一样会撕票。不用担心，我会小心。”  
江澄拎着钱箱，站在废弃的仓库门口。  
“你们几个，过去拿钱。”  
江澄冷冷看着几个人，掏出一把抢，“着急了点吧？我要见我未婚夫。但凡他伤了一根头发，这钱你们一分都拿不走。”  
对方的老大挥了挥手，蓝忘机便被推了出来。  
蓝忘机的发型和衣着都有些凌乱，看起来像是剧烈挣扎留下的。  
“唔...唔...”蓝忘机挣扎着，想要让江澄先走。可是嘴上贴着厚厚的胶封，蓝忘机一句话也说不出来。  
“忘机别怕，我带了钱来。”江澄说完，直接把手里的手枪和钱箱放在了地上。  
可就在江澄分身的一瞬间，地方一记铁棍，直接敲晕了江澄。“既然带了钱，就别走了。”  
紧接着，江澄和蓝忘机便被一同关在了仓库里。  
这一记给江澄打得不轻，过了好久，江澄才慢慢醒过来。  
“江澄...”蓝忘机眼眶红红的，江澄怎么这么傻，留他一个人自生自灭不就好了？  
“没事了，我知道他们的目的。让我一个人来，趁机把我擒住，然后勒索更多的赎金。”  
“知道你还来？”  
“我答应你哥哥的，怎么会留你一个人呢？嘶啊...”江澄揉了揉头，环顾着四周。这应该是仓库的一个储物间，四周都是铁门，已经上了锁。只有屋顶有一扇小小的窗户，透射了微弱的月光。  
“你快把衣服脱了。”  
“干什么？”蓝忘机戒备的看着江澄。  
“我把防弹衣换给你，这样咱们跑出去的几率更大一些。”  
“不要...”蓝忘机皱了皱眉，脸上全是汗，“不要...”  
“忘机，你怎么了？”江澄摸了摸蓝忘机的脸，热得厉害。后颈的腺体，更是烫得发红。  
糟了，蓝忘机的发情期到了。  
“别管我了。”蓝忘机近乎绝望的哭泣，“这是我的命。”  
江澄一时心如刀绞，现在蓝忘机刚刚有症状，如果等下信息素爆了出来，被那些人闻到了...江澄简直不敢往下想。  
那现在怎么办？这种情况，没有抑制剂，临时标记肯定挺不过去。那些警察，还不知道什么时候能找到这里。江澄心急如焚，进退两难。如果他不标记蓝忘机，那么那些人很有可能会轮流标记了他。这样一来，蓝忘机的一生就毁了。可如果他标记了蓝忘机，以后就一定得娶他。这样一来，他不但对不起蓝曦臣，而且也没办法丢下一切与蓝曦臣共赴黄泉。  
“哥哥...我怕...”蓝忘机到底还没成年，遇上这样的事情，自然很怕。  
江澄微微皱着眉，到底还是决定遵从蓝曦臣的临终遗言。江澄把蓝忘机放平，强行褪掉了对方的衣服。  
“江澄...”蓝忘机闪着泪光看着江澄。  
“别怕，有我在，绝对不会让那些人一起把你标记了。”  
“不要...”蓝忘机摇摇头，他想推开江澄，可是身上已经软了。  
江澄用手蒙住蓝忘机的眼睛，“闭上眼，就不怕了。”  
蓝忘机两只手被江澄钳着，终于忍不住屈从本能，将腿缠在了江澄的腰上。  
江澄速战速决的标记了蓝忘机，而蓝忘机却还在失神。怎么办，他抢了哥哥的心上人。他是想过要好好照顾江澄，可是，他从来没想过要把江澄从蓝曦臣身边抢走。现在该怎么办？是不是真的要把江澄当做未来的丈夫对待，因为原本，江澄就是他的未婚夫，不是吗？


	7. Chapter 7

“你好一点没有？”江澄看着蓝忘机失神的眼，也不知道他内心的想法。  
蓝忘机点点头，“谢谢。”  
“等我们出去，我就带你去祠堂祭祖。”  
“出去再说吧。”  
江澄把蓝忘机抱在怀里，“事急从权，抱歉。那个...”江澄也觉得气氛似乎有点尴尬了，“我还是先把防弹衣给你穿上吧。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我身手好，没事。你在发情期，本来身体就虚弱。要是你有个什么，我这一糟可就白受了。”  
蓝忘机看着江澄，耳尖微微有些发红。  
江澄见蓝忘机没什么动作，就自作主张的把防弹衣给蓝忘机套上了。“对不起，刚刚可能违背了你的意愿。你要是觉得气不过，就打我两下。”  
“你也是为了救我。”  
江澄这下可是黔驴技穷了，算了，反正现在还是逃出去要紧，别的事情往后放吧。“你还难受吗？要不要再给你点信息素？”  
“不用了。”  
江澄看着蓝忘机苍白的小脸，心里全是懊恼。这可跟当初标记蓝曦臣的时候不一样。那个时候，虽然蓝曦臣年纪非常小，江澄也着实是因为有婚约在手，钻了法律的空子，但两情相悦是不争的事实。两个人当时都是迫切的想要成为对方的另一半，那种事情虽然是江澄哄着蓝曦臣，蓝曦臣半推半就。但两个人心里，都是期待的。  
可是现在，江澄总觉得自己是趁人之危。现在是蓝曦臣不在了，如果蓝曦臣在的话，蓝忘机就是他的弟弟。跟自己的弟弟发生这种关系，这不是乱伦吗？  
江澄这边正在天人交战，那边房间的铁门突然打开了，有人送来了饭菜。  
“哟，江总好雅兴，在这种地方也不忘一亲芳泽啊？”  
江澄狠狠瞪着来人，“我江澄想要做什么，还轮不到你来置喙。饭菜放下，还不快滚？”  
“神气什么？”对方不满的嘟囔了几句，但是赎金没到，他们也不敢动江澄。  
“忘机，还能走吗？”  
蓝忘机点点头，可刚站起来，便觉得两腿发软，直直的坐在了地上。  
“没事，第一次标记就是这样的，你别怕。我抱你过去吃，吃完了才有力气跑。”  
蓝忘机点点头，没有再挣扎。  
江澄知道，蓝忘机现在身体虚弱，一点力气也没有，便拿着碗筷，一口一口的喂蓝忘机。  
“我让江伯报警了，我身上有追踪器，警察很快就会找来的。你先吃饱，等下如果发生混战，你就只管躲，千万别让自己受伤，知道吗？”  
蓝忘机点点头。  
“我是Alpha，在国外的时候还学过空手道，我一定能跑出去的。我就是因为有把握，所以才把防弹衣给你，你不要有负担。”  
蓝忘机点点头。  
江澄正嘱咐着，追踪器便“滴滴”叫了两声。“看来，警察离这很近了。”江澄看了看蓝忘机，“吃饱了吗？”  
蓝忘机点点头。  
江澄见状也赶紧趴了几口饭，吃完饭，借着月光，将拆下了铁质的桌腿。“我们能平安出去，相信我。”江澄说完，把蓝忘机抱到了铁门后，“不要乱跑，警察不来，不许出声，知道吗？”  
“你小心。”  
江澄笑了笑，躲在门后，大喊了一声。“外面的，赶紧给老子滚进来。”  
“来了来了。”对方正在心里咒骂江澄，却突然赶紧后颈一疼，眼前一黑。  
“怎么了，吵吵嚷嚷的？”  
江澄拿着铁棍，一记打在了对方的大腿上，疼得对方满地打滚。  
“都到这了，还想着跑？看来不给你点教训是不行了。”  
“那就试试。”  
还不等旁边的人来支援，外面就响起了警车的汽笛声。  
“你他妈的敢报警？”  
“我既然敢来，自然有后招。”江澄笑了笑，“现在不知道，是谁该教训谁？”  
仓库的大铁门“嘭”的一声从外向里被撞开。  
“老大，蓝忘机在这。”  
“谁敢碰他？”江澄甩出手里的铁棒，直接打在了那人的头上，一个箭步上前，挡在了蓝忘机面前。  
“你别管我了，快走吧。”  
“别怕。”江澄架住蓝忘机的腋下，把人架了起来。江澄一脚把桌子踢了出去，抓住空档，架着蓝忘机往外跑。  
蓝忘机急得直哭，偏偏这个时候，自己一点忙也帮不上。蓝忘机回头，看到身后一记铁棍飞了出来。“小心。”  
江澄回头，眼见铁棍飞过来，赶紧把蓝忘机护在怀里。  
蓝忘机眼睁睁看着那一记棍打在了江澄的肩膀上，江澄顿时失去了重心，趴在了地上，昏了过去。  
“都不许动！”警察很快围住了江澄和蓝忘机，用枪对着那些绑匪。  
“江澄...江澄...”蓝忘机哭得厉害。他怎么可以爱上江澄呢？


	8. Chapter 8

江澄被抬上了救护车，蓝忘机就一直跟着。  
医护人员给江澄上了仪器，止了血，缠上了绷带。  
“小哥哥，你别哭。”旁边的小护士，看着蓝忘机哭得梨花带雨，都觉得心疼。“好好擦擦，要不你未婚夫醒了，看你的样子，肯定心疼死了。我看着都心疼。”  
蓝忘机接过纸巾，小声道了句谢谢。他也不是故意想哭的，他知道现在哭也是添乱，可就是控制不住自己的情绪。  
“小哥哥，你未婚夫只是昏过去了，生命体征特别正常。”  
“嗯。”蓝忘机点点头，可还是红着眼，目不转睛的盯着江澄。  
到了医院，医生在病房给江澄做了各种各样的检查。  
“你要不去休息一下吧，江总已经没事了。”  
蓝忘机摇摇头。  
“那好吧，病房里面有床，你累了就去休息一会吧。”  
蓝忘机点了点头。  
第二天江澄醒来的时候，看到蓝忘机拉着自己的手，倔强的趴在床边睡着了。  
“这孩子可真是，发情期还没过，逞的什么强？”江澄叹了口气，慢慢抽出了手，从病床上下来，把蓝忘机轻轻放在床上，盖好了被子。  
江澄打开病房的门，叫来了护士。  
“江总，您醒了？我这就叫医生来给你检查。”  
“先不着急。你先去给我开一份Omega的避孕药，紧急避孕药。”  
“江总，您不是Alpha吗？”  
“给我未婚夫吃，他昨天发情期，正好赶上绑架，我没办法做保护措施。他还小，如果怀了孕，对他来说很不好。”  
“哦，我知道，我这就请大夫开医嘱。”护士还是有些担心的看着江澄，“江总，您现在感觉怎么样，有没有头晕或者恶心的感觉？”  
“那倒没有，就是脖子后面这里有点疼。”  
“哦，这么说的话，问题应该不大，那我就先不着急给你叫大夫了。”  
“嗯，你把药拿来就行了，等过一会他睡醒了，我再去找医生检查。”  
没多一会，护士就把开好的药给江澄拿过来了。  
江澄打开药盒，一行一行的看说明。这种药，他还真是第一次接触。之前跟蓝曦臣在一起的时候，不管是不是发情期，江澄都会把措施做好。因为他在国外的时候听说过，这种紧急避孕药，对身体的伤害还是比较大的，所以根本舍不得给蓝曦臣吃。当然，让蓝忘机吃这个药，也是被逼无奈。怎么说，吃这个药的伤害，总小于蓝忘机年幼生子或者堕胎。  
“江澄...别死...呜呜呜...”  
江澄忍不住翻了个白眼，心道，我还没死呢。无奈归无奈，见着蓝忘机梦魇，江澄还是拍了拍，“忘机，忘机...”  
“嗯？”蓝忘机张开眼睛，看到自己跟江澄的位置，正好换了过来。  
“做噩梦了？”  
蓝忘机点点头，“你没事了？”  
“我本来就没事。”江澄说完，把药塞到了蓝忘机手里，“把药吃了。”  
蓝忘机一脸疑惑的看着江澄，他又没生病，吃什么药？  
“这是避孕药，当然了，如果你觉得现在生孩子也无所谓的话，也可以不吃。反正，我是Alpha，遭罪的又不是我。”  
蓝忘机皱了皱眉，明明是好话，明明是好意，怎么从江澄嘴里说出来，就那么让人不痛快呢？蓝忘机接过江澄递过来的水，还是乖乖把药吃了。  
“这个药，多少会对生理周期产生一些影响。你这个月，抑制剂一定要随身带着，以防哪天突然发情，没有药，很危险的。”  
“嗯。”  
“正好你醒了，我去找大夫给我检查一下。”江澄说完，按了召唤铃。  
大夫很快就来了，先是给江澄做了简单的检查，紧接着让江澄去做脑补扫描，以防留下什么后遗症。  
“报告大概后天就能出来了，如果没什么问题的话，就可以出院了。”  
江澄点了点头，按着医生开的单子去做检查，蓝忘机就在旁边寸步不离的跟着。  
“你回去休息吧，我这么大个活人，还能丢了不成？”  
“我不。”蓝忘机皱着小眉毛，倔强得不得了。  
“好吧好吧，等会别喊累啊，喊了我也不背你。”  
“不用背。”  
两个人排了一大通队，到下午才检查完。  
“等下我给江伯打个电话，让他准备些饭菜过来。等咱俩吃完饭，你就跟着江伯的车回去吧。”  
“不要。”  
“你在这呆着干嘛，你又没脑震荡。”  
“照顾你。”  
“那么多护士呢，哪轮的上你照顾。”  
“你嫌弃我。”  
“哎呦我的天，这哪跟哪啊？医院又不是什么好地方，你跟我呆着干嘛，又没什么地方睡觉。”  
“照顾你。”  
江澄被蓝忘机搞的头疼，“怎么就说不明白了。这样行不行，下次公司再有公派出差，我带着你一起去，你撒了欢玩，行不行？”  
“不行。”  
“好吧好吧，你要留在这是不是？我可跟你说，我是病人，我得睡床。你如果非要留下，就得睡那边那个小沙发。看到没有，腿都伸不开。”  
“我睡。”  
话说到这份上，江澄也是没脾气了。“你怎么这么犟？行吧，你乐意睡就睡吧。等会我让江伯把咱俩的睡衣拿过来，再拿一套床单来。”  
“嗯。”蓝忘机的眼神一下子就亮了。  
江澄在蓝忘机身后直叹气，这么犟，到底随了谁呢？


	9. Chapter 9

自从江澄出院回了家，就发现自己身边多了一个小管家。  
每天蓝忘机放学一回家，看到江澄办公就会扶着桌子，站在江澄对面。  
“你不听话。”  
“啊？”江澄傻了，这种话他有快十年没听到了。现在，居然被一个小屁孩说。“你作业做完了吗？”  
“做完了。”蓝忘机继续盯着江澄，“医生说，不能用脑过度。”  
“过什么度？这才几点，外面天还没黑透呢。”  
“下班时间。”  
书房外，偷看好戏的江伯和李婶互相笑着看了一眼。自从夫人走后，可算有人能镇住江澄了。  
江澄作为顶级的Alpha，自然知道江伯和李婶趴在门口看好戏。江澄咳了一下，“这个家，什么时候轮到你做主了？我的事，什么时候轮到你过问了？”  
蓝忘机直接拿起水杯，作势一点点倾斜，大有江澄不休息，自己就把水洒在笔记本电脑上的架势。  
“蓝忘机你干嘛？”江澄“噌”的站了起来，赶紧扶住蓝忘机的水杯，“好好好，我不看文件了，真是怕了你了。”江澄说完，赶紧把点扣上，“满意了吧？”  
蓝忘机满意的放下水杯。  
“那你说，我现在干嘛？睡觉？”  
蓝忘机刚想点头，就听到江澄自顾自的接了句：“早了点吧。”  
江澄皱了皱眉，“跑步？”  
蓝忘机皱皱眉，“太颠了。”  
“那我干什么啊？”江澄抱着胸，似乎突然想起了什么，“蓝忘机，你是不是不会跳舞？”  
蓝忘机点点头。  
“来来来，我教你跳舞啊。”  
“不要。”  
“早晚也得学。反正，你这几天是铁了心看着我，也不像要学习的样子。”  
“我不。”  
“真的不学？”江澄笑着看了看蓝忘机，“那以后有什么酒会应酬，我就只能挑一个香香软软的Omega陪我了。我可不是不带你去啊，谁让你不会跳舞呢，是吧？”  
蓝忘机皱了皱眉，这个江澄怎么这么坏？“我学。”  
“这才乖嘛。”  
江澄走到门口，开了门。看着假装什么也听到的江伯和李婶，没好气的道，“我不看文件了，满意了？”  
“少爷，您说什么呢？我们只是路过。”  
“路过？你们俩笑声再大点，别墅外面都能听见。别以为我不知道，就是你们两个通风报信。”  
蓝忘机被江澄拉着，有些不好意思，低着头跟着江澄去了客厅。  
“我先给你示范一下，舞步很简单，就四步。”江澄站在客厅中间，“一二三四，看清楚了吗？”  
蓝忘机点点头。  
“你过来。”江澄摆了摆手，“哎呀，不用这么紧张。来，站我对面。”  
蓝忘机站在江澄对面，不知所措的看着江澄。  
“来，手搭我肩膀上。”江澄拍了拍肩膀，然后就用手搂住了蓝忘机的腰。  
蓝忘机顿时僵直了一下。  
“放松点，等会你该迈不开腿了。”江澄拍了一下蓝忘机的腰。  
蓝忘机的耳尖一下子就红了，似是什么不得了的地方被碰了一下，一双眼睛满含水雾，委委屈屈的看着江澄。  
“怎么了，拍疼你了？好吧好吧，给你揉揉。”  
“没有。”蓝忘机别过脸，总不能说，他害羞了吧？  
“我去放个音乐，你看看会不会跟节奏。”  
“我会。学校课间操，就跟拍子。”  
“那就省事多了。”江澄挑了首节奏慢一点的曲子，带着蓝忘机跳。  
“不愧是学霸，学什么都快。就这么跳，我进你退，你进我退。转圈的时候我会松开手，这样，你就知道信号了。开始的时候，不用想那么多。”  
蓝忘机点点头。江澄很会带人，几圈下来，蓝忘机基本就已经掌握要领了。  
两个人站得很近，江澄因为要指导，所以一直在说话。温热的气息喷在蓝忘机的脸上，惹得蓝忘机心跳加速。蓝忘机看着江澄，不知道怎么想的，突然趴在了江澄的肩膀上。  
“是不是累了？”江澄见状突然停下，“也是，你今年课业压力大，本来就挺累的，我还拉着你跳舞。我看今天也差不多了，你去洗洗澡，早点休息吧。剩下的，我找时间再教你。”  
蓝忘机点点头，赶忙松开江澄跑了。  
江澄舒展了一下筋骨，确实觉得轻松了不少。看来，适时来点体力活动也是挺好的。江澄想着，上楼进了卧室。  
到了晚上，蓝忘机躺在床上。脑海里全是江澄贴在他耳边教他跳舞的场景，偶尔扶一下他的背，偶尔摸一下他的手。江澄这么会教人跳舞，是不是之前也教过哥哥？  
“又睡不着了？”江澄低沉的声音响起，“你的成绩已经很好了，只要保持住，考试发挥不要失常就好了。别追求那些状元什么的，压力太大了。”  
“我知道。”  
“等你考完试，我带你出去玩玩，放松一下，好不好？”  
“好。”  
“想去哪？”  
“迪士尼。”  
“迪士尼也就能玩一天，中考之后，会有四十多天假呢，我们可以去国外玩玩。有心仪的城市吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那我来选地方。”  
“好。”  
“给你选个有迪士尼的地方。”  
“江澄。”蓝忘机看了看江澄，你以后，会喜欢我吗？  
“什么？”  
“能抱抱我吗？”蓝忘机觉得自己坏透了，占有了原本应该属于哥哥的幸福生活，占有了哥哥的爱人，居然还想占有他的心。蓝忘机神游天外，猛地被拉进了温暖的怀抱。  
“别想太多，早点睡，明天还得早起上学。”


	10. Chapter 10

江澄在蓝忘机的淫威之下，足足养了半个多月，才恢复正常的生活。连家里最正经的管家都在笑话江澄，一物降一物，卤水点豆腐。很显然，江澄就是被点的那个。  
江澄也很是郁闷，叱咤商场的江总裁，居然还怕了蓝忘机。  
怕，当然怕，生怕自己没把蓝忘机照顾好，对不起蓝曦臣的托付。  
可是有什么办法呢，这是蓝曦臣唯一的弟弟。从小就那么暗无天日的活着，换了谁，也会不放心的。  
不过好在，这个蓝忘机也是个省心懂事的孩子。成绩好，不打架，上学不用操心。唯一不好的就是，特别爱管人。熬夜也要说，喝酒也要说，抽烟还要说，活脱脱一个小管家。偏偏这个小管家还黏人，都16岁了，还要人抱着哄才能睡着。江澄觉得，他最近抱的都快要得肩周炎了。也不知道，这黏人的小祖宗会不会得颈椎病。  
“江总，过两天蓝先生要中考了，要不要从夫子庙求个符啊？”  
江澄皱了皱眉，“求那个干吗？蓝忘机那成绩，都能冲击咱们市中考状元了。别整这些没用的，还是把营养供上。这几天，吩咐李婶他们。做些清淡有营养的，别让蓝忘机太上火就行了。这孩子本来心思就重，再被你们这么一折腾，万一压力大发挥失常怎么办？”  
“江总，您怎么不明白啊？是心意，心意懂不懂？”  
“心意？”江澄皱了皱眉，“好吧好吧，你去夫子庙弄一个回来。”  
“我去哪成啊，得您去才有诚意不是？”  
“怎么这么麻烦啊。”江澄抓了抓头发，“行吧，过两天找那天没事，天亮我就开车上山。”  
快中考那几天，蓝忘机倒是没什么，可把江澄忙坏了。江家老宅离考场远，江澄就在考场附近定了一个高级宾馆。蓝忘机没有成年，江澄以未婚夫的身份做监护人，还需要去户籍中心开证明。答应了蓝忘机中考之后出国玩，又要去领事馆开证明。  
临近中考的几天，学校放假，蓝忘机就被江澄带到了酒店。蓝忘机本来还以为江澄要做些什么，结果没想到，江澄只是因为怕他认床，所以提前来适应环境。  
开考那天，江澄把从夫子庙求来的签揣到了蓝忘机的裤兜里。  
“夫子庙求来的，助你考试好运。”  
“谢谢。”  
“就是图个好兆头，你可千万别因为这个压力大。护照我已经全都办好了，等你考完，不管成绩怎么样，我们都出去玩。我选了西欧那片，线路都规划好了。”  
“嗯。”蓝忘机点点头，打着准考证和笔袋就进了考场。  
蓝忘机平时成绩就好，就算是大考自然也不在话下。  
这边考试一结束，江澄就带着蓝忘机登上了飞机。  
“先生，您的行李里面有违禁品，麻烦处理一下。”  
“违禁品？”江澄纳闷的接受开包检查。“这个是抑制剂，我身后的小朋友用的。”  
“抱歉，抑制剂是不能出境的。您看是直接扔掉、寄存在机场，还是派人来取回去。”  
“那就扔了吧。”江澄觉得好像，这抑制剂为什么不能国境呢？  
“怎么了？”蓝忘机见江澄被拦住，忍不住过来问。  
“没事，已经处理好了，我们走吧。”  
飞机飞了十几个小时，终于到了西欧。西欧的小镇别有一番风情，更重要的是，江澄在这种地方知名度很低，出来进去的不需要保镖也不用担心别人偷拍。  
两个人白天疯玩，晚上就在酒店整理照片。  
“你去洗澡吧，把衣服换下来，我扔到洗衣机里洗。”  
“嗯。”蓝忘机脱下外衣换上浴袍进了浴室。  
江澄把蓝忘机的衣服扔到了洗衣机，看着今天两个人出门拍的照片。  
蓝忘机不喜欢拍照，江澄也是，所以两个人大部分的照片照的都是风景。  
突然间，浴室里响起“嘭”的一声。  
“忘机，怎么了？”江澄喊了一声，浴室里却没人回应。  
“忘机，蓝忘机...”江澄敲了敲浴室的门，“蓝忘机，听到回我一声。”  
江澄敲了半天，里面也没人回应。  
“再不说话，我进来了啊。”江澄觉得不对劲，赶紧打开了浴室的门。  
浴室的花洒还开着，而蓝忘机已经倒在了瓷砖上。  
江澄赶紧关了花洒，打开窗户和换气，给蓝忘机擦干，抱了出来。  
“蓝忘机，蓝忘机...”江澄拍了几下。  
“难受...难受...”  
冷冽的松木香在屋里飘散，江澄这才意识到，蓝忘机的发情期到了。  
江澄给蓝忘机盖好被子，“你先躺会，我这就去给你买药。”  
江澄不敢耽搁，赶紧出门去给蓝忘机买药。  
“您好，打扰了，请问这里有抑制剂吗？”  
“有处方签吗？”  
“处方签？买抑制剂还要处方？”  
“那当然了。我们国家对抑制剂的使用是有严格控制的，必须要到医院去开处方。”  
江澄没办法，只得苦哈哈的去医院排队。  
“先生，请问有什么可以帮您的？”  
“我要买抑制剂，需要医院的处方。”  
“是给您买？”  
“不是，给我未婚夫。”  
“多大年纪？”  
“15岁。”  
“抱歉先生，我们国家只给未满14岁青少年以及没有固定伴侣的Omega提供抑制剂。像您这种情况，我们国内是不可以提供抑制剂给您的。”  
“那他发情期怎么办？”  
“您不是他的Alpha伴侣吗？”  
江澄扶额，来之前，怎么没有攻略提到，这里买不到抑制剂的？  
“如果您跟您的伴侣暂时没有生育的计划，可以到前面计生科，另一份计生用品，左前方那个屋子就是。”  
就这样，江澄拎着润滑剂和五颜六色的计生用品回了酒店。  
“江澄...抑制剂...”蓝忘机蜷缩在床上，两条腿不停蹭着被子，一双水汪汪的眼睛看着江澄。  
“对不起，没买到。”  
“什么？”  
“我也不知道这地方这么变态，年满14岁，有伴侣的Omega不可以用抑制剂。”  
“他们怎么知道？”  
“你的签证挂在了我的签证上，里面都写着呢。”  
“那怎么办？”蓝忘机楚楚可怜的看着江澄，“你会帮我吗？”  
“你放心，我会帮你。”江澄坐到蓝忘机旁边，把润滑剂和TT放到了床头上。看着蓝忘机一脸担心的小表情，江澄一个脑抽，蹦出来一句，“别担心，我技术很好的。”

江澄掀开了被子，浓郁的香味一下子飘散开来。江澄脱了衣服，压在了蓝忘机的身上。  
蓝忘机有些忐忑的看着江澄，慢慢把两只手搭在江澄的后颈上。  
“乖，闭上眼睛，闭上眼睛就不怕了，嗯？”  
蓝忘机像是被蛊惑了一般，乖乖闭上眼睛。  
“把腿抬起来，分开一点，这样太紧了。”  
蓝忘机羞耻的蒙住眼睛，分开了双腿。  
江澄直接抓住蓝忘机的膝弯，压在了胸前，俯身吻住了蓝忘机的嘴唇。蓝忘机的信息素冷冽，嘴唇却带着点点清甜，像是故意引诱江澄一样。  
“唔...好难受...你摸摸我。”蓝忘机难受极了，闻着江澄身上的信息素，本能战胜理智，不自觉的引诱江澄来标记他。  
“摸哪里？”  
“后面。”  
江澄挤了一点润滑剂在手上，朝着后面的小穴摸去。  
“凉。”蓝忘机被激得一哆嗦。  
“没事，你里面很热，一会就不凉了，忍一忍。”  
半凝固的膏体很快就化成了水，顺着骨缝往下流，蓝忘机觉得羞耻极了。  
“进来，难受。”  
“别着急，不扩张好，你等下要疼的。”  
江澄点着润滑剂，不停往蓝忘机的后穴里送。  
“嗯啊...嗯啊...”蓝忘机满面超厚，随着江澄的节奏，不停的呻吟着。“不行...啊哈...”  
“是不是很舒服？”  
“太羞耻了，不可以...”蓝忘机摇着头，他的理智想要推开江澄，可是他的身体却渴望江澄。  
“可你的身体，不觉得羞耻呢。乖，别乱动，扩张好了我就进去。”  
“江澄...江澄...呜呜呜...”蓝忘机只觉得尾椎处的快感蔓延至全身，身上似是有一阵阵的电流经过，引得他颤栗阵阵。  
江澄生怕弄疼了蓝忘机，扩张的速度很慢。“给你口一下会不会快一点？”  
“口什么？”蓝忘机刚问完，便觉得江澄湿热的唇附在了前端上，“不行...不可以...”蓝忘机激得流着泪，不停摇头。  
“你反应怎么这么大，你之前没有自己弄过吗？”  
“弄什么？”  
“弄这里呀。”  
“没有，我没弄过。为什么要弄这里？”  
“江澄，停下...不行...”蓝忘机觉得自己快要被逼疯了。前后两处都在刺激着自己，可他却无比渴望这种感觉。“江澄...江澄...啊...”  
前端大量的浊液涌了出来，蓝忘机无力的躺在床上，大口大口的喘息着。  
“你看，你明明很喜欢的。”  
“我没有。”  
“后面也差不多了，跪着趴好。”江澄说完，把蓝忘机翻了过去。  
高潮的余韵还没过去，蓝忘机整个人都抖得厉害，根本跪不住。  
江澄搂着蓝忘机的腰，对准穴口，猛地一挺。  
“啊哈...”蓝忘机整个上半身都屋里的趴在床上，腰身被江澄抬着，整个身体都好像不是自己的。  
江澄轻轻舔了舔蓝忘机的腺体，唾液沾在腺体上，随着血液不停往往蓝忘机的体内输送。“把腔口打开，我要进去了。”  
“我没力气了。”蓝忘机浑身都在抖，无助的哭了起来。  
“可你不打开，我就只能顶开，会有点疼。”  
“我不要了...江澄...我不要了。”  
“不行，标记打不上，你等下会更难受。”  
“不...我不要...”蓝忘机摇着头，“你把我绑在浴室里，我自己能行。”  
“再胡闹我生气了。”  
蓝忘机被江澄一吼，吓得不敢说话了，小声抽噎着。  
“快点把腔口打开，不然我真的自己顶开了。”  
“不行...”  
“我戴了安全套，你不会怀孕的。乖，别害怕。”  
“我...呜呜呜...”蓝忘机哭得厉害，身上却迟迟没有动作。  
江澄想，或许蓝忘机没有被标记过，完全不知道怎么打开腔口。之前那次，也是江澄为了速战速决，直接顶开的。江澄想到这，心一横，定力一顶。  
“啊...江澄...我疼...”蓝忘机突然在江澄的怀里扑腾着挣扎了起来。不行，不可以这样做。江澄是哥哥的爱人，只要把他关起来就好了，不能这样。  
“嫌疼就乖乖听话，你越动越疼。”  
“呜呜呜...”蓝忘机听了江澄的话，不敢乱动了，在江澄怀里哭得一抽一抽的。  
江澄对准方向，一个用力，挤进了蓝忘机的腔体。“别怕，很快就好了。”  
蓝忘机突然闻到一阵非常浓烈的莲花香气，紧接着不知道什么东西涌进了腔体，身上躁动的感觉终于慢慢平息了下去。  
直到蓝忘机浑身的痉挛平息了下去，江澄才退了出来。“好了，没事了，我带你去洗洗。”


	11. Chapter 11

原来发情期的时候被Alpha标记，应该是这种感觉吗？  
蓝忘机被江澄抱着放进了浴缸，脑子昏昏沉沉的，全是刚刚江澄低沉的声线。江澄从前跟哥哥，也是这样的吗？蓝忘机睫毛轻颤，紧紧闭着眼，生怕自己这点小心思被江澄发现。  
江澄平时虽然说话恶声恶气的，但是标记的时候，真的太温柔了，而且好体贴。我好像更喜欢江澄了，怎么办呀？蓝忘机心乱如麻，突然间沉到了温热的水中，惊得他轻哼了一声。  
“水太烫了吗？”  
蓝忘机摇摇头。  
“我扶着你呢，不会让你呛着的，你放松就行了。”  
蓝忘机靠在江澄的手臂上，感受着温热的水轻轻淋在自己的身上。江澄的温柔，江澄的温柔，可不可以不给别人，只给我？不，我怎么可以这么想？他是哥哥的爱人，他是因为哥哥才对我好的。我怎么可以抢哥哥的爱人？  
江澄感觉到蓝忘机好像抖了一下，“怎么了，哪不舒服？”  
蓝忘机摇摇头，强迫自己不去想这些。  
蓝忘机突然觉得自己的身体前所未有的放松，一双温柔的手附在了自己的额头。  
“还难受吗？”  
“哥哥？”蓝忘机猛地张开眼，看到半透明的蓝曦臣坐在自己旁边。“哥哥，我好想你。”  
“我也好想你。”蓝曦臣笑了笑，“看到你跟江澄相处得这么好，我也就放心了。”  
“对不起，对不起。”蓝忘机心里愧疚，他的哥哥那么好，他怎么可以霸占江澄呢？  
“不用道歉，你做的很好。”蓝曦臣笑着摸了摸蓝忘机的脸，“虽然，当初我名义上是把你托付给了江澄。但我心里，我是把江澄托付给了你呀。你跟他，都失去了最重要的亲人，都知道彼此心里的伤痛。我把你留下，就是害怕江澄无牵无挂，一时想不开，抛下一切来找我。答应我，好好照顾江澄，好好爱江澄。”  
“你是他心里的光，他的心里只有你，他对我好，只是因为你。”  
“那你能不能努努力，也成为他心里的光呢？一生的光。”  
“我做不到，我真的做不到。”  
“你能的，哥哥相信你。千万不要让江澄觉得他是一个人，千万要让他心里有牵挂，千万不要让他来找我。”蓝曦臣泪光点点，声音哽咽，“从前都是我护着你，这一次，算我求你，好不好？”  
蓝忘机红着眼眶不肯答应。  
蓝曦臣看了看逐渐泛白的天空，“我时间不多了，忘机，求求你，答应我，好不好？”  
蓝忘机看着蓝曦臣越发透明的身影，终于哭着点了头。“对不起，对不起，对不起...”  
......  
“忘机，忘机...你睡醒了吗？”江澄一早就听到蓝忘机含含糊糊的念叨着“对不起”。  
蓝忘机张开红红的眼睛，脸上还挂着未干的泪痕。  
江澄伸手擦了擦蓝忘机脸上的泪痕，“是不是哪里不舒服？”  
蓝忘机摇摇头。  
“要起来吗？”  
蓝忘机点点头。  
“刚好，早饭好了。”江澄说着，把昨天洗好的衣服放到了床上，“穿好衣服就过来吃吧。”  
蓝忘机点点头，开始往身上套衣服。穿衣服的时候还好，只是掀开被子穿裤子的时候，蓝忘机才发觉，后腰和腿根都酸得不像是自己的。  
“还没穿好吗？”江澄望了望卧室，“要帮忙吗？”  
“不用...哐！”  
江澄听声音不对，赶紧进了屋。只见蓝忘机坐在地上，用手扒着床，却站不起来。  
江澄上前，一把抄起蓝忘机的膝弯，把人抱到了餐桌前。  
“要不是看你发情期，我就不管你了。”江澄恶狠狠的瞪了蓝忘机一眼。  
蓝忘机低着头，默默喝着粥，不说话。  
江澄被蓝忘机的反应搞的一愣，还以为自己话说重了，小家伙不高兴了。“好啦，开玩笑的，你气性也太大了。”  
蓝忘机低着头，鼓起勇气抬头看着江澄，“抑制剂，对身体真的有害吗？”  
“不知道啊。但我查了一下，西欧这边好几个国家，都是限制使用的。可能，真的是对人体有些害处吧。可能就像抗生素，不能乱吃一样吧。”  
“那我以后，可不可以不吃了？”  
“不吃了？”江澄惊讶的看着蓝忘机，“不行不行，你看你胳膊上的牙印，好容易才好了点。”  
“我不是让你把我关起来。”  
“那你什么意思？”  
蓝忘机咬了咬唇，“你帮我，行么？”  
“你，确定？”江澄试探的看着蓝忘机。“你知道，你说的这句话代表什么吗？”  
自然是代表，以后每次他的发情期都要江澄亲自来标记。原本他也是不愿意的，可是他昨天才答应了哥哥，一定不要江澄一个人。蓝忘机想到这，点了点头。  
“那行吧，反正咱们也是未婚夫夫。”不然还能怎么办？他都把蓝忘机标记了，总不能把抑制剂往蓝忘机身上一扔就不管了吧？更何况，那东西对人体还有害。  
“对不起。”蓝忘机歉意的看了看江澄。  
“你不用道歉，这种事，吃亏的是你们Omega。我看你的样子，今天也是没法出去走了。不如在家休息吧，我去买点消肿的药给你抹一抹。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”


	12. Chapter 12

西欧之行终于赶在蓝忘机高中军训之前结束了，两个人一起回来的时候，似乎一切都没变。但只有蓝忘机心里清楚，江澄在他心里不同了。  
高中还没开学，蓝忘机已经拿着高中教材开始预习功课了。  
“忘机，好不容易有这么个假，你怎么还看书啊？”  
“那做什么？”蓝忘机看看江澄，学生的任务，不就是上学吗？只有学习好了，老师才会夸奖。只有老师夸奖，自己的日子才会好过。  
“你就没有点兴趣爱好？”江澄双手环胸，看着蓝忘机，“比如，唱歌、跳舞、画画、下棋、弹琴？”  
“我喜欢古琴。”蓝忘机有些忐忑的看着江澄。  
“古琴好啊。你长得这么好看，坐在那，都不用弹，光是看着就赏心悦目啊。”  
蓝忘机悄悄红了耳尖，有些害羞的看着江澄，“是吗？”  
“那当然。”  
“我怕弹不好。”  
“就是因为弹不好才学的嘛。以后你长大了，少不得要跟我出面应酬，有一技傍身，才显得你腹有诗书气自华。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我？”  
蓝忘机点点头，“乐器？”  
“我会拉小提琴啊。”江澄满不在乎的说道。  
“我怎么不知道？”  
“你也没问过我呀。”江澄看着蓝忘机一脸吃惊的表情，突然想要逗逗他，“你看你，也不关心我，也不爱护我。我看呀，哪天我带了Omega回来，你都不带问的。”  
“不许。”  
“不许什么？”  
“带Omega回来。”  
“这么迫切让我带Omega回来？没问题，我明天就带。”  
“我说的是，不许带Omega回来。”蓝忘机一双眉毛皱得紧紧的。  
“谁让你不说明白的？”  
“你故意的。”蓝忘机瞪着江澄。  
“我没有。”  
“你就是故意的。”  
“谁叫你话那么少？你嘴里的字，真是金子做的吗？”  
“哼。”蓝忘机别过头，不去看江澄。  
“哎呀，你这孩子，怎么这样啊？我供你吃供你住，还这么凶。”  
“我不是孩子。”  
“成年了吗，小朋友？”  
“你太讨厌了。”蓝忘机气坏了，一把推开江澄，跑回了卧室。  
“少爷，您怎么又把蓝先生惹生气了？”管家看了看江澄，“您平时，不是这样的性格呀？”  
“那我能怎么办？这孩子死气沉沉的，成天不笑不哭也不说话。不这么惹一惹，万一真的落下什么心理问题，更麻烦。”江澄看了看管家，“我看过心理方面的书，书上说忘机的性格，就得这样开导，没办法。”  
管家听江澄这么一说，心里倒是放心了。蓝忘机这算是在江澄心里占了一席之地，为了这一席之地，江澄估计也不会轻言生死了。  
江澄看了看表，“时间差不多了，我该去哄哄了，心理学这弯弯绕绕可真多。”  
“这有什么说法吗？”  
“当然有了，这种情况下，忘机是最容易提条件的。也就是说，他平时从不说出口的喜好，这个时候，都会说出来。你看着吧，等会这小狐狸就该提条件了。”  
“少爷，您跟蓝先生，怎么一点不像未婚夫夫啊？”  
“嗯？不像吗？”  
“您这怎么就像养孩子似的？”  
“他本来就是孩子啊。”江澄笑了一下，用备用钥匙打开了卧室的门。  
“小蓝蓝，怎么啦，生气啦？”  
蓝忘机见江澄开了门，赶紧钻到被子里，蒙住了头。  
“好啦，我错了。原谅我好不好，小朋友？”  
“我才不是小朋友。”  
“好好好，不小，你最大了，行不行？”  
“哼。”  
“我都态度这么诚恳了，就别跟我置气了。”  
“不要。”  
“那你要什么？你提的条件，我都答应。”  
“什么都行吗？”  
“什么都行。”  
“那你以后不许带Omega回来。”  
“那我喝多了，总得有人送我呀。”  
“不许进别墅大门。”  
“好好好，我答应你。”  
“还有...”  
“还有啊？我都答应你一件了。”  
“你没诚意。”  
“有诚意，有诚意。”江澄强忍着笑意，蓝忘机这个样子真是够可爱的。“你说吧。”  
“我上高中，不住校，要走读。”  
“好。”  
“你要每天来接我。”  
“这个不行啊，我公司的事情也很忙的。”  
“不加班，不出差，就得来接我。”  
“那行吧。我都答应你这么多件了，你是不是也该出来了？”  
蓝忘机掀开被子，狠狠瞪了江澄一眼，“你要拉小提琴给我听。”  
“蓝忘机，你这要求也太多了点吧？”  
“谁让你先惹我的？”  
“好好好，我拉琴给你听。”江澄笑着，刮了一下蓝忘机的脸蛋。  
“别乱摸。”蓝忘机直接给了江澄一记眼刀。  
还知道发脾气了？看来心理疗法效果不错啊。


	13. Chapter 13

为了让蓝忘机有个消停点的高中，江澄把蓝忘机送到了普通的重点高中。这个学校里的孩子和家长，很少有人知道蓝忘机的身份。  
最为苦恼的就是给蓝忘机开家长会。这种学校，家长会必须要家长或者监护人参加。这本来也没什么，既然做了监护人，就要负起监护人的责任。要命的是，蓝忘机成绩好，每次开完家长会总有一群家长围过来跟江澄讨要育儿心得。  
他才比蓝忘机大了8岁好不好，虽然说是当成了孩子养的。但这孩子放学了之后，他就只管接回家，别的什么也不问啊。  
还有更离谱的，拉着江澄问江澄的年龄、职业、家庭住址，一副要给江澄介绍对象的架势。江澄已经解释了很多次，家里有未婚夫，但是对方死活不信。  
每次一开家长会，江澄的心里就七上八下的。好几次都差点说，自己根本不是什么哥哥，是蓝忘机的未婚夫。可是每次，都觉得，这么说完，自己特别像个衣冠禽兽。而且，江澄更担心的是，蓝忘机这么小就有了未婚夫，可能会有人留心蓝忘机的背景。万一把蓝忘机那些悲催的童年往事挖出来，那这几年的辛苦可就全体白费了。  
如果只是普通交往，江澄大可以吼一顿。这些人大多是欺软怕硬的，仗着江澄不发脾气才这么蹬鼻子上脸，发一顿脾气也就消停了。可问题是，这不是普通的交往啊。这些人都是蓝忘机同学的家长，如果因为自己吼了一顿就怂恿自家孩子孤立蓝忘机怎么办？蓝忘机被他教了这么久，好容易像个正常的孩子了。  
最后，叱咤商场的将大总裁得出一个结论：养孩子真的是个体力活，不仅费体力，还费脑力。只盼这三年早点过去，上了大学，他可不管了。  
开完家长会身心俱疲的江澄，还要去参加酒会。没办法，商场惯例，项目上线之前，总要来这么一下，提高点知名度。  
江澄满脸黑气，浑身充斥着在家长会上沾染的负面情绪。一张脸生人勿近，谁近就像要吃了谁一样。因此，大部分人也都只是见面跟江澄碰碰酒杯，不敢多说。  
但总有那么一群人不怕死，本着“名花虽有主，我来松松土”的想法，想要攀着江澄的大腿做点什么。  
“江总，一个人？”  
“你瞎啊，看不见？”  
“江总怎么火气这么大？”  
“我火气大吗？你哪只眼睛看见的？”  
“江总别生气，是我说错话了。”对方递过了一杯酒。  
江澄心里正烦躁得厉害，见了酒杯也没推拒，一口气就灌了下去。“还有事吗？没事别像尾巴似的跟着我。老子不是狐狸，不缺尾巴。”  
江澄转身没走两步，便觉得头上一阵阵发晕。对方见状，赶紧扶住了江澄。  
江澄有些迷离的看了旁边的人一眼。  
“我送您回去吧。”  
“好。”江澄的步伐有些虚浮，没有把对方推开。  
对方厚着脸皮跟江澄上了车，“麻烦您，把车开到附近的酒店，江总喝得有点多。”  
“去什么酒店？回家。”江澄嫌恶的推开黏在自己身上的人，“什么时候轮到你来发号施令了？”  
毕竟有江澄的司机在场，说多了会露马脚，对方也不敢再说话。  
司机看了看后视镜，赶紧给管家发了个信息。  
这边管家收到消息，敲了敲书房的门。  
“有事吗？”蓝忘机正在练琴，听到敲门声便停了下来。  
“江总刚刚在酒会上喝多了，司机觉得，送江总回来那个人可能有问题。希望蓝先生能帮衬一下，把江总送回房间去。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
“他们大概再有十几分钟就到了。”  
蓝忘机点点头，转身关上了书房的门，到厨房去给江澄准备温水冲蜂蜜。江澄的胃不是太好，喝了酒来一杯蜂蜜水，第二天胃里会舒服一些。  
没多一会，汽笛声在别墅门口响起，江澄醉得不轻，被一个打扮妖艳的Omega驾着。  
蓝忘机一下挡在了门口，“我来。”  
“我来就好。”  
蓝忘机显然不是什么怜香惜玉的主，直接把江澄从对方的身上拽下来，推了对方一把。  
“江总说...”  
“他现在没说。”蓝忘机目光锐利的看着对方，“我是江总的未婚夫。”  
对方显然有些心虚，见到正主在场，也不敢造次。早就听说江澄有未婚夫，可从来没在正式场合见过。原以为是得了江澄嫌恶，见不得人，原来是因为对方太小。  
“先生先把少爷扶回去，蜂蜜水我帮您端着。”  
“谢谢。”  
蓝忘机扛着江澄往屋里走。即使是隔着衣服，蓝忘机依然能感觉到江澄身上灼热的体温。他很热吗，怎么流了那么多汗？  
管家把蜂蜜水放在了床头，“没什么事，我先下去了。”管家说完，贴心的带上了卧室的门。  
他这么做，的确有点不地道，蓝忘机今晚保不齐会被折腾得很惨。可也总比江澄被不知道哪来的莺莺燕燕给祸害了强。先生啊，对不起了，明天一定让李婶给你做点好的补补。


	14. Chapter 14

江澄难受的扯了扯领带，“热...”  
很热吗？蓝忘机看了看江澄，果然看到了江澄脸上细细密密的汗。  
蓝忘机赶紧去浴室打了温水，拿了毛巾过来给江澄擦汗。  
蓝忘机红着脸，把江澄的衣服给脱了下来。看来江澄真的很热，贴身的衣裤全都湿透了。  
天气微凉，江澄身上又全是汗。蓝忘机赶紧贴心的打开了空调，然后给江澄擦拭身体。  
折腾了快一个小时，才把江澄身上的汗水擦赶紧。蓝忘机松了一口气，给江澄盖好被子，喂蜂蜜水给江澄喝。  
“江澄，张张嘴。”  
“啊...”江澄迷迷糊糊的张开了嘴，几口就把蜂蜜水喝完了。  
蓝忘机把杯子放到了一边，看着天色也不早了，自己也该休息了，就去柜子里拿江澄的睡衣。江澄平时都是穿着睡衣睡的，今天喝醉了酒，就莫名其妙裸睡了。就好像，他趁着江澄喝醉了，偷偷摸摸做了什么似的。  
蓝忘机拿来了睡衣，掀开被子，刚要给江澄穿睡衣，便猛地被对方拉进了怀里。  
一阵浓烈的莲花香味灌进了蓝忘机的口鼻，激得蓝忘机一下子就软了。  
“江...江澄？”蓝忘机咽了一下口水。江澄该不会是要...蓝忘机耳朵红红的，心里期待又忐忑。他跟江澄，只有才发情期的时候才会这样。“唔...”  
江澄压在了蓝忘机的身上，与他十指交叠，将他的手举过了头顶。细碎绵长的吻便附了过来。江澄闭着眼，吻得虔诚又温柔。  
“我想要你，可以吗？”江澄的声音喑哑低沉，似是忍到了极限。  
“嗯。”蓝忘机闭着眼，点了点头。  
江澄一把拽下枕巾，把蓝忘机的双手绑在了床头上。  
“做什么？”蓝忘机顿时有些害怕。  
“做让你舒服的事。别怕，我会温柔的。”  
江澄捧着蓝忘机的脸，吻着他殷红的唇。慢慢向下，轻啃着他的脖颈和锁骨。两只手在蓝忘机两侧的乳珠上来回挑逗着。  
“嗯...嗯哼...”蓝忘机情不自禁的呻吟了两声。  
“你是不是该说些什么？”  
“说什么？”  
“说你爱我。”  
“我...我说不出来。”  
“说不出来就要罚。”  
蓝忘机隐隐有些兴奋，不知道江澄要做什么。  
“你是不是就在等着我罚你，嗯？小坏蛋。”  
“没有...啊哈...”  
还不等蓝忘机说完，江澄便含住了蓝忘机左侧的乳珠，用舌头轻轻刮蹭着。  
“江澄...别这样...呜呜...”蓝忘机觉得刺激极了，后穴处甚至隐隐有些湿了。  
“你怎么不叫我‘阿澄’了？”  
我什么时候叫过你“阿澄”？蓝忘机有些混沌的想着，紧接着身上便传来阵阵酥麻，“阿澄...”蓝忘机略带哭腔的喊着。  
“是不是很舒服？”  
“不要了...呜呜呜...”蓝忘机拼命摇了摇头，奈何双手被绑着，根本推不开江澄。  
江澄似是对蓝忘机的反应很满意，换了一边，继续吮吸着。一只手，顺着脊骨往下摸。“还说不要，你都湿了。”江澄摸着穴口处，不停的打转。“别紧张，放松...”  
“不行，不要...”蓝忘机扑腾着两条腿，可根本无济于事。  
江澄轻轻揉着，待到穴口松软，才慢慢将手指送了进去。江澄一边舔着蓝忘机的喉结，一边在他的穴口处轻轻抽插着。  
“啊哈...啊哈...”  
“在这里吧，嗯？”江澄笑着轻轻一按，蓝忘机顿时抖了两抖。“不想要，嗯？你看你，明明就很想要。”  
“阿澄...饶了我。”  
“我还没开始呢，你就求饶了。那等下我艹你的时候，你不是要哭着求我？”  
“不行啊...”蓝忘机还没扑腾完，就被江澄握住了膝弯，身体被折了起来，湿淋淋的后穴就这样暴露在空气中。  
江澄压着蓝忘机的腿，舌头探入后穴，抻平了入口处的褶皱。  
“嗯啊...嗯啊...”蓝忘机咬着唇，努力不让自己呻吟出来。  
“在我这有什么不敢叫的？大点声，我喜欢听。”  
“阿澄...呜呜呜...我不行了...”蓝忘机扭着腰身，想要躲过江澄的攻击。“啊...”蓝忘机尖叫了一声，前端的白浊如泉水一样喷了出来。  
“我就说你很舒服的，是不是？”江澄攀到蓝忘机的耳边，把对方的耳垂含在嘴里。“乖，我要进来了。别乱动，知道吗？”  
等不及蓝忘机回答，江澄便用力顶了进去。“好舒服...”江澄喟叹了一声，扶着蓝忘机的腰，用力挺动了起来。  
蓝忘机闭着眼，不敢看江澄。只是听到肉体不停撞击的“啪啪”声，还有那溢出后穴的液体。  
“阿澄...呜呜...阿澄...”蓝忘机从来不知道，自己在陷入情欲的时候，会有这样的叫声。  
“我就快好了，我实在忍不住了。”江澄握着蓝忘机的膝弯，大开大合的挺动着。“嗯哼...”一股滚烫的精液涌了进去。  
蓝忘机还没把呼吸调整好，江澄就又硬了。  
“宝贝，你的香味怎么不一样了？”  
蓝忘机猛的一抖...这个称呼，他从前真的听到过。  
“宝贝，你好香。”  
“宝贝，你好紧啊。”  
一股强烈的悲痛在蓝忘机的心中响起，难怪今天江澄那么急切，那么不加节制。原来是，把他当成了蓝曦臣吗？  
“江澄...你放开我...求求你...放开...”  
江澄听到哭喊声，恢复了几分神智。“宝贝，你是不是疼？”  
“出去，放开我。呜呜呜...”  
“好好好，我，我不做了，你别哭啊。”江澄的脑袋还没有恢复清醒，只是把枕巾扯了扯，松开了蓝忘机的手腕，笨拙的擦着蓝忘机的眼泪。“对不起，我错了。”  
“你走，走...”  
“别赶我走，别离开我，求求你。”江澄紧紧抱着蓝忘机，“求求你别走，曦臣...曦臣...求求你。我已经什么都没有了，只剩你了。求求你，别走。”


	15. Chapter 15

江澄哭得心痛又悲切，蓝忘机便任由江澄抱着。没多一会，江澄便卷土重来，一直折腾到天快亮。而那时，蓝忘机已经在重重的快感中，晕了过去。  
第二天江澄醒来的时候，吓了一跳。卧室里凌乱不堪，地上散落着两个人的衣服，屋子里信息素的味道还没有散尽。江澄看了看怀里的蓝忘机，干涸的泪渍黏在脸上，一道道的，像个小花猫；青紫的痕迹遍布全身，还有那处，红肿不堪，依稀还能看到几条白色的痕迹。  
江澄赶紧起来穿好了睡衣，昨天晚上发生什么了？他去了酒会，然后头昏脑涨回了别墅。是蓝忘机把他扶进了卧室，还给他喝了蜂蜜水。然后呢，然后呢？然后就是一大段的空白，直到今天早晨。跟平时临行公事的标记不同，江澄此刻的感觉，就像是一个含辛茹苦把娃娃养大的老父亲，兽性大发把亲儿子睡了个透。  
江澄不是没有想过发生这种事情，他们是未婚夫夫，以后总是要结婚的。结了婚，做这种事情再正常不过了。可是...不是现在啊。他的心里还想着蓝曦臣，怎么可以跟蓝忘机做这么荒唐的事情？蓝忘机愿意吗？是不是他硬要了蓝忘机？  
算了，现在不是想这些的时候，赶紧把人洗干净了再说吧。江澄叹了口气，去浴室放好了热水，抱着蓝忘机去清洗。  
蓝忘机，会恨我吧？蓝曦臣，会怪我吧？江澄苦笑了一声，果然，那个天煞的命格，还是应验了吗？  
蓝忘机被江澄搂着，半躺在浴缸里，小脸红红的，小眉毛也皱得紧紧的。  
“对不起。”此刻除了道歉，江澄也不知说些什么。  
床褥都换了新，江澄擦干了蓝忘机又把人清爽的放了回去。  
蓝忘机只觉得浑身都疼，晕乎乎的，张不开眼。  
他以为，自己都被江澄标记过那么多次了，信息素慢慢契合，两个人会慢慢产生感情。江澄那么为他着想，说不定也是爱他的。可直到昨天，蓝忘机才明白，例行公事的标记和发自内心的占有，区别有多大。所以，每次标记的时候，江澄总是让他闭上眼睛，是不喜欢他这双与哥哥不同颜色的眼眸吗？  
“忘机，忘机...”江澄的声音带着些许的焦急。  
“嗯？”蓝忘机皱着眉，有些虚弱的张开眼。  
“你没事吧？”  
“没事。”蓝忘机的声音，哑得自己都吓了一跳。  
“你发烧了，快把衣服穿好，我们去医院。”  
蓝忘机身上一点力气都没有，坐也坐不起来。  
江澄坐到蓝忘机旁边，扶着人靠在自己怀里，帮他穿好衣服，直接抱着人去了医院。  
“江伯，你跟我一起去医院。忘机发高烧了，你来开车，我照顾忘机。让李婶现在煮粥，咱们到了医院就把地址发过来，让李婶把粥交给司机，送到医院去。”  
一顿兵荒马乱，蓝忘机被安排了病房。蓝忘机躺在病床上，又昏昏沉沉的睡了起来。  
“他什么时候开始发烧的？”  
“今天起来就开始烧了。”  
“烧了几天了？”  
“不久，昨天晚上还好好的。”江澄为了加快医生诊断，赶紧说到，“可能是因为昨晚事后没清理好。”  
医生抬头看了看江澄，“你是他什么人？”  
“我是他未婚夫。”  
“行了，我这边就给他开单下药。等会他醒了，再到专科去做内检。”大夫一边写病志一边往外走，“这么小的孩子也下得去手，这些有钱人简直就是衣冠禽兽。”  
江澄脸上一阵红一阵白的，也实在没什么好反驳的。他干的这些事，可不就是衣冠禽兽。  
没多一会，护士就过来给蓝忘机挂水。碰上这么个清秀帅气的小哥哥，几个护士显得很兴奋，叽叽喳喳笑个不停。  
“你们几个小点声，他还在休息。”江澄微微不悦，瞪了几个人一眼。几个小护士一下就消停了，调完流速，赶紧就走了。  
“江伯，你看着点忘机的点滴，我出去一趟。”  
江澄说完，拿着外套就走了。昨天晚上莫名其妙的断了片，绝对不寻常，他得先查一查，到底是什么东西。然后，就是昨天那个围着他的Omega。他就是喝了那人递过来的酒开始不适的，所以，他得查查，这背后到底有什么阴谋。


	16. Chapter 16

点滴挂下去了大半，蓝忘机才从高热的混沌中逐渐清醒了过来。  
“忘机，你醒了？”江澄回来之后，就一直在病房旁边守着。“渴不渴，饿不饿？我让李婶煮了粥带过来，先吃点好不好？”  
蓝忘机皱了皱眉，“没胃口。”  
江澄打开了保温桶，舀了两勺鸡汤在碗里。“喝点鸡汤，好不好？你现在烧还没退，吃什么都会没胃口的。我喂你，好不好？”  
江澄太温柔了，即使知道他爱的是蓝曦臣，可蓝忘机还是拒绝不了。  
看到了蓝忘机的默许，江澄吹了吹碗里的汤，一口一口的喂给蓝忘机。  
“学校那边你不用担心，我给你请了假。这次的事情是我不好，我跟你道歉。如果，你实在不想看见我，我可以收拾出来一间客房。”  
“不用道歉，你只是喝醉了，只是把我当成哥哥了而已。”  
“我不是喝醉，是被人下了药。”江澄吹了吹鸡汤，若无其事的说着。  
“什么？”  
江澄好笑的看着蓝忘机，“很奇怪吗？”  
“怎么可以这样呢？”  
“昨天晚上管家没跟你说？”  
“只说不对劲。”  
“那不就得了。”江澄看着蓝忘机，“放心，寻人做替身这么没品的事，我不会做。”  
蓝忘机听了江澄的话，不知道该高兴还是难过。  
“我标记了你那么多次，你应该清楚，我昨晚，应该跟平时，不太一样吧？”  
蓝忘机点点头。  
“所以，你觉得，我能不能分得清你跟你哥？”  
蓝忘机点点头。可是，我希望你能像对待哥哥那样对待我。  
“我这辈子都不可能像对待你哥哥那样对待你。”江澄看到蓝忘机的脸色一下变得惨白，赶紧解释道，“我的意思是，你跟你哥哥不一样。我跟你的相处方式，和我跟你哥哥的相处方式不可能一样。我知道，这话不太好听，但我不想骗你。我不希望你的后半生都在猜测我有没有把你当成你哥哥中度过，这样对你对我都不好。”  
蓝忘机虽然有些难受，但对于江澄的坦诚，多少还是觉得有些欣慰。“那你以后，会爱我吗？”  
“不知道。”江澄十分坦诚回答道，“如果爱上了你，对你哥哥算不算一种背叛？我想这样的纠结，你也有过吧。其实，我原本的打算就是，先把你养大，等到你能自食其力了，我就下去陪你哥哥。”  
“不要。”蓝忘机眉毛皱得紧紧的，看着江澄。  
“放心，我标记了你，就不会丢下你。哪怕只是出于责任，我都不会让你在这世上孤苦无依。等你成年，等到你成年，我就会按你爱人的标准来约束自己。但是现在，你还是小了一些。”  
“我有身份证了。”  
“你没成年啊，小忘机。”  
“不许再说我小。”  
“好好好，你不小。”江澄宠溺的笑了笑，“承认小怎么了？我也还小啊，每次去参加酒会的时候，周围全是一群油腻大叔。但我不觉得怎么样啊，我比他们年轻十岁甚至二十岁，但是成就已经远远超过了他们。所以，我比他们厉害，不是吗？”  
“我好多同学都打听你呢。”  
“打听我结没结婚，干什么工作，收入多少，对不对？”  
“你知道？”  
“我当然知道，我还说我家有个小未婚夫，但是他们都不信呢。没办法啊，为了你不被别人孤立，这个监护人的角色，我只能硬着头皮做了。”  
“给你添麻烦了。”  
“我也给你添麻烦了。那我们以后，就互相麻烦吧。”  
蓝忘机眼中闪着欣喜，“嗯。”  
“昨天的事情，我一定会查清楚，给你一个交代。”  
“不用，我也没有怎么样。”  
“你哥哥，或许也是他们下的手。如果，我没有查清楚来龙去脉，会让我自己觉得，是我害死了你哥哥。”  
“你？”  
“之前有人说，是你克死了你哥哥。之前也有人跟我说，我的命格犯了天煞。身边至亲之人，皆难善终。所以，我的父母，我的姐姐，包括你的哥哥，都没了。”  
“不是的。我会陪你。”蓝忘机不知道从哪里来的勇气，紧紧拉住了江澄的手。  
“那我谢谢你啦。”江澄拍拍蓝忘机的头。  
对于这次的意外，江澄倒像是意料之中一样。蓝忘机和蓝曦臣是双生子，迟早要这么面对面的解释一次，来得早点倒也没什么。只不过，这之后没多久，江澄就接到了蓝忘机班主任打来的电话，请江澄谈谈关于蓝忘机的事情。  
“忘机哥哥，这个事情，确实有点唐突。”  
“忘机出了什么事，这么慎重？”  
“这孩子最近上课老是走神，有时候还自顾自的傻乐。作为从业十几年的资深教员，我可以非常肯定，蓝忘机早恋了。”  
“早恋？”  
这小狐狸可以啊，前几天还跟自己心灵鸡汤呢，一转眼就跑去找小男生早恋了。江澄突然觉得心里堵了一口大石头，这种事可大可小，耽误了前途可不是开玩笑的。“早恋对象是...”  
“我们也不太清楚，忘机跟班上的同学交往都不太密切，实在看不出对象来。我的意思是，您别急着责怪他。说不定是家里给的关怀太少了，听说您工作也挺忙的。多关心关心这孩子，说不定就好了。早恋这事，也不一定多罪大恶极。主要是，忘机不爱说话，我怕万一被人骗了，怀了娃娃，这辈子可就毁了。”  
“老师，您放心，这件事我一定谨慎处理。”江澄叹了口气。蓝忘机到底喜欢谁了？对方多大，什么家世，能接受蓝忘机被别人标记过吗？


	17. Chapter 17

“忘机呀，放学了？”江澄带有目的的询问，莫名有些心虚  
“嗯。”蓝忘机对江澄突如其来的关心有些纳闷。  
这不废话吗？江澄心里默默鄙视了自己一下，接着问道。“学校发生什么有趣的事情吗？”  
“没有。”  
没有？没跟早恋对象有什么进展吗？“那你都干什么了？”  
“看书，喝水，吃饭。”蓝忘机看了看江澄，“有事可以直说。”  
“没事，我能有什么事？”不行，忘机这孩子反侦察能力挺强的，不能让他察觉出来。  
蓝忘机不明所以的看了看江澄，没有再说话。  
蓝忘机坐在后排，偷偷的看着江澄的侧脸。满脑子全是那天晚上，江澄如何压着他翻来覆去的折腾，还有荡在他耳边沉稳低缓的喘息声。蓝忘机只觉得心跳加速，整个人都像要烧起来了一样，心虚地拉高了校服，半张脸都埋在了校服里。  
江澄看了看后视镜，看来老师没说瞎话，蓝忘机真的早恋了。多好的一颗白菜，就这么被拱了，江澄感觉心里非常不是滋味。江澄突然想起，几年前把蓝曦臣骗到阁楼里标记的事情，要是被蓝家那个叔父知道了，是不是也是这样痛心疾首的。不知道哪个祖坟上冒青烟的得了我们忘机的欢心。  
到了家，蓝忘机透过互通的小门，确认了江澄在办公之后，偷偷拿出了藏在桌子下面的画纸。蓝忘机也是在班里听说的，给喜欢的人画画像，很能传达爱意。就是不知道，送给江澄，他会不会喜欢。  
江澄看着电脑上的监控画面，心里更惆怅了。蓝忘机早恋，他本来也是不想干涉的。可是，这偷偷摸摸的是在干嘛呢？江澄叹了口气，这个摄像头在走廊里，透过门上的玻璃才能看到蓝忘机的动向。只是虽然能看到动向，却正好看不到蓝忘机在写写画画些什么。不过可以肯定的是，这小家伙连书包都没开，肯定没有在学习。要不要提醒一下？不好不好，要是蓝忘机知道有监控，肯定要不高兴的。  
江澄正在纠结呢，就看到蓝忘机偷偷把纸藏了起来，又把书包打开了。看到这，江澄不禁松了一口气，安心处理文件去了。可江澄的这颗心，放下了还没几个小时，就听到蓝忘机的书房里传来阵阵琴声。江澄差点直接站起来，这小子练的分明是一曲《凤求凰》，这还得了？  
江澄又开始转笔杆，怎么办，怎么办，娃娃养大了，起外心了。关键是，还不知道这小家伙心仪的对象是谁。别慌，别慌，想想，想想。忘机现在高二，最重要的是，千万不能在这个节骨眼上揣了娃。万一到时候别人骗了，又或是心理负担太大，做了傻事就不好了。  
江澄赶紧打了通电话，让人准备了避孕药。这种避孕药需要长期服用，但是可以最大程度降低蓝忘机意外怀孕的可能性。  
现在最关键的是，怎么开口问他早恋的事情呀？江澄皱着眉，不停点着电脑键盘。自己就是个有前科的，当然知道，这种事情是要打死不承认的。当年他跟蓝曦臣就是这么干的，每次在一起，都是打着辅导功课的旗号。蓝忘机这，父母哥哥都不在了，对蓝家又那么仇视，可怎么办啊？  
“江澄？”  
江澄一惊，差点把桌子掀了。  
“你没事吧？”蓝忘机看着一个激灵的江澄，不知道对方又搞什么鬼呢。  
“没事。”  
“我要休息了，你呢？”  
“我看完这点就休息。”  
“不许熬夜。”  
“哎呀，我知道了，不熬夜。”江澄翻了个白眼，这蓝忘机怎么回事，都早恋了还这么爱管人。  
江澄赶紧把资料的结尾写好，关了电脑，去洗澡。等会，还得跟蓝忘机商量避孕药的事情，可不能让对方先睡着了。  
蓝忘机躺在江澄身边，攥紧了小拳头。蓝忘机，不要退缩，你可以的。蓝忘机鼓起勇气翻了个身，悄悄往江澄身边蹭了蹭。  
“还没睡着？”  
“嗯。”蓝忘机见自己被江澄发现了，吓得不敢动了。  
“正好趁你没睡，跟你商量个事。”  
“什么事？”  
“我想着，我在外面应酬，经常要接触形形色色的人，保不齐哪次还会像上次一样中招。你上次没怀孕，是运气好。但是这种事，不能总交给运气吧。”  
蓝忘机看看江澄，不知道对方想说什么。  
“我想，明天开始，买避孕药给你吃。这样的话，万一哪次没做保护措施，也不用太担心，你说呢？”  
江澄什么意思？他还想做上次那样那样的事情吗？蓝忘机悄悄红了耳尖，点了点头，鼓起勇气，贴在了江澄的身后。  
“怎么了？今天怪怪的？”  
“我有点冷。”蓝忘机软糯糯的闪着大眼睛看着江澄。  
“要不要给你开空调？”  
“空调太干了。”蓝忘机又朝着江澄眨了眨大眼睛。  
“那怎么办？我抱个毯子进来？”  
蓝忘机差点要被气哭了，“你抱抱我。”  
江澄手一伸，把蓝忘机搂了过来，“睡着不舒服记得跟我说，我还是加个毯子好一点。”  
“嗯。”蓝忘机看了看江澄，我在勾引你，你看不懂吗？


	18. Chapter 18

蓝忘机戳着保温桶里的饭菜，简直要自闭了。  
昨天晚上，他好不容易让江澄抱了他。结果就在他鼓起勇气用腿去蹭江澄的时候，对方突然来了一句：“你看吧，抱着我腿都伸不开，怎么能睡得好？你要是真的冷，我让管家把地热调大一点？”  
蓝忘机顿时气得推开了江澄，“不用。”  
他们说的那些招数一点都不管用，江澄根本就不上钩。哎呀，怎么办啊，好烦啊。照这样下去，江澄什么时候才能喜欢他呀。  
蓝忘机整整一天都是心不在焉的，被老师叫了好几回，也是收不回神。好在蓝忘机聪明，从前成绩一直很好，功课倒是没有落下。只不过，这心不在焉的模样，可是一点瞒不过江澄。  
江澄这回可是真的担心了，昨天晚上蓝忘机的样子，摆明了就是讨好自己。他对蓝忘机向来很好，几乎有求必应。所以，除了那个早恋对象，江澄实在是想不出蓝忘机还有什么理由来讨好他。  
“江澄，我要休息了。”  
“嗯，早点休息。对了，上次内检的药膏是不是快要用完了？今天我刚好到医院附近办事，给你带了一管新的。下周四我再帮你请一天假，去复查一下。”  
内检？蓝忘机一下子有主意了。“你不休息吗？”  
“我等会儿就休息。”  
“那我等你一起休息，要不你老是背着我偷偷熬夜。”  
“行行行，我的小管家，我不工作了，好不好？”江澄没好气的刮了一下蓝忘机的鼻子。  
两个人一起进了屋，蓝忘机先去洗澡。蓝忘机的水开得很热，没多一会，浴室里便充满了氤氲的水汽。  
“江澄，江澄...”蓝忘机有些为难的喊了江澄几声。  
“怎么了？”江澄放下手，纳闷的走到浴室门口。  
“你能把药膏递给我吗？新的那管，我忘记拿进来了。”  
“嗯，好，等我一下。”江澄拿了床头上的药膏，敲了敲浴室的门。  
“门没锁，你放到台子上就行，我现在不方便开门。”  
“哦。”江澄不疑有他，直接就开了门，腾升的水汽一下子涌了出来。“嚯，水别弄太热了，小心晕倒。”  
“江澄...”蓝忘机突然拉住了江澄的手腕。  
“怎么了？”江澄见蓝忘机浑身都还湿漉漉的，水都没有擦，赶紧把门关上。“小心点，等会吹了风小心感冒。”  
“你能帮我上一下药吗？这药我都抹了好几天了，也没见什么起色，不知道是不是因为我自己看不到，总是碰到伤口。”  
“那行吧，你先洗，洗好了叫我，我来给你上药。”  
“我洗的差不多了。”蓝忘机说完，就拿着浴巾把自己擦干了。  
江澄拿着毛巾，把浴室里的小板凳擦干，“你扶着点浴缸，地上太硬太凉，跪这个凳子上吧。”  
“嗯，好。”  
“我可提前说好，我下手没有轻重，疼了可不许哭。”  
“我不哭。”  
蓝忘机乖乖趴好，撅着小屁股等着江澄上药。  
江澄抹了一点药膏在手上，涂在红肿的患处周围。  
“嗯啊...”蓝忘机难耐的呻吟了一声。  
“是不是疼？”  
“不是。”  
“不是就别乱叫，吓我一跳。再故意吓我，小心我打你屁股。”  
蓝忘机眼睛都气红了，那不是疼得叫，好不好？“可是，我控制不住。”  
“好吧好吧，你尽量控制点。不然我手一抖，再伤了你，得不偿失。”  
“嗯。”蓝忘机有些不高兴，上次也就算了，这次都这么明显了好不好？江澄，你能不能有点Alpha该有的反应？是我的身材不好看，还是我叫得不好听？“嗯唔...”蓝忘机神游太虚了一半，冰凉的膏体便又沾了上来。  
“好了，我给你吹一吹，等到吸收了，就可以穿衣服了。”  
还吹一吹？蓝忘机咬着唇，江澄鼻息的热气荡在那处，激得蓝忘机瞬间抖了起来。  
“冷吗？要不要把暖风开大一点？”  
“不，不用。”蓝忘机的声音都变了调，偏偏罪魁祸首还浑然不知。  
“好了，再吹两下就好了。”江澄稍稍分开蓝忘机的臀瓣，吹了两下。  
“啊哈...”蓝忘机终于忍不住，软了下去。  
“坚持一下啊，就快好了。”江澄赶紧搂住蓝忘机塌下去的腰，挥手在蓝忘机的臀瓣处扇了扇。“好了，赶紧把衣服穿好吧。”  
“我站不起来了。”  
江澄叹了口气，真是个小麻烦。江澄无奈的笑了一下，俯身去抱蓝忘机，“没力气就乖乖休息，别乱动了，知道吗？”  
“嗯。”蓝忘机心跳得“噗通噗通”的，等到江澄放下自己的时候，再偷偷亲他一下，这样他应该就知道了。  
江澄自然不知道蓝忘机的小九九，只是极为坦荡的把蓝忘机从浴室抱了出来。  
蓝忘机眼见着离床越来越近，心里也是越来越紧张。就在江澄马上要把他放在床上的瞬间，蓝忘机突然发力勾住了江澄的脖子。结果就是，江澄丝毫没有防备，冷不防的一松手，把蓝忘机摔在了床上。  
蓝忘机当时就气红了眼。  
“对不起，对不起，我一时没防备。”  
“江澄，我讨厌死你了，哼。”蓝忘机卷着被子一翻身，不理江澄了。  
江澄：一向乖巧的弟弟突然发脾气了该怎么哄，在线等，很急。


	19. Chapter 19

自从那天起，蓝忘机再也没理过江澄，也再没练过那首《凤求凰》。因为在他看来，能让江澄开了情窍的，只有哥哥蓝曦臣；能让江澄不加节制疯狂索取的，还是只有哥哥蓝曦臣。他尝试过，努力过，但是真的太难了。  
这边的江澄，也陷入了差不多的困境。蓝忘机不理他，他又不知道找什么借口缓和关系。不过好在，蓝忘机的18岁生日快到了。这一天作为成年的标志，是个缓和关系的好机会。江澄提早了好几天就开始准备，可是生日那天，江澄在学校门口一直等到人潮散去，也没等到蓝忘机。江澄，顿时慌了神，赶紧给蓝忘机打电话。蓝忘机电话打不通，又赶紧给班主任打电话。  
“老师您好，我是蓝忘机的哥哥，他今天晚上住校了吗？”  
“开什么玩笑，蓝忘机申请走读，学校里面根本没有他住宿的位置。”  
“打扰老师了，抱歉。”  
江澄赶紧打电话给家里的管家，“帮我查忘机学校附近的监控，我没接到人。”  
江澄不停的打电话，不停的接电话，过了快要两个小时，才查到了蓝忘机的行踪。  
原来，蓝忘机跟着几个要好的同学，跑到KTV庆生去了。  
“哇塞，蓝忘机，敲你平时不言不语的，没想到唱歌这么好听。”  
“过奖。”  
“我在学校门口看到你哥来接你了，你怎么不打声招呼就走了？”  
“怕他不让我来。”  
“不会吧，我看你哥哥对你挺好的呀。天天饭菜都是家里做的带来，基本上都没重过样。”  
蓝忘机低低头，不说话了。  
“来来来，今天庆祝蓝忘机生日，咱们走一个。”  
蓝忘机看着递到眼前的酒杯，一赌气，直接干了下去。“当”的一声，之间蓝忘机直接醉倒在了沙发上。  
“我靠，不是吧？这就是传说中的‘一杯倒’？”  
“怎么办，我们谁都不知道蓝忘机家里住哪呀？”  
“要不给他哥哥打电话吧？”  
几个人七手八脚的解开了蓝忘机的手机锁，“喂，请问是忘机哥哥吗？蓝忘机他喝醉了，麻烦您来接一下可以吗？”  
不到十分钟，江澄就满脸黑气的站在了包厢门口。  
“对不起，忘机哥哥。”  
江澄直勾勾盯着几个人，还好，没有Alpha。“帐我结了，你们早点回家吧，谢谢你们帮忘机庆生。”  
几个人缩脖端枪的走了，这哪像是谢啊？分明都要吃人了好不好？  
“我不回去，不回去。”蓝忘机哭着挣扎了起来。  
“胡闹什么？你知不知道，你一声不响的跑了，我有多担心？”  
“你凶我，呜呜呜...”  
江澄强压着怒火，架着蓝忘机出了KTV，拖着蓝忘机上了车。  
“赶紧开车，回别墅。”  
“太难了，呜呜呜...太难了...”蓝忘机哭得上气不接下气。  
江澄听着蓝忘机哭得伤心，心也软了下来。是不是竞赛的事情，让这孩子压力太大了？  
“我做不到，呜呜呜...”  
江澄心疼的让蓝忘机靠在怀里，轻轻擦了擦他脸上的泪水，“做不到就不做了，考不好，以后我养你，快别哭了。”  
“我不要你养，你就会欺负我。”  
“我什么时候欺负你了？”江澄觉得，蓝忘机的控诉简直莫名其妙。他都把下辈子的耐心拿出来照顾他了好不好？好没良心的小家伙。  
蓝忘机一身酒气，醉得不省人事，江澄只得抱着他去洗澡。  
泡进了水里，蓝忘机突然迷茫的看了看江澄。  
“怎么了，酒醒了？”  
“江澄。”  
“嗯？”  
“我好难受，你摸摸我，好不好？”蓝忘机醉眼朦胧的看着江澄。  
“摸哪里？”  
蓝忘机跪在浴缸里，抓着江澄的手，顺着尾椎往下摸。  
“蓝...蓝忘机？”江澄瞪大眼睛看着蓝忘机，“你知不知道你在干什么？”  
“你揉一揉呀，你揉一揉嘛。”蓝忘机扬起漂亮的细颈，眼神里全是迷离的情欲。  
江澄的手有些抖，蓝忘机是想要跟他上床吗？不是睡觉那种，也不是发情期生理需求，就是那种赤裸裸的Alpha跟Omega之间的情事。江澄想到这，不禁咽了一下口水。江澄小心翼翼的揉弄着，那小口处湿的吓人，有一些甚至已经顺着股缝流了出来。  
“嗯啊...好舒服。”  
江澄皱着眉，再这么下去他身上的信息素就压不住了。江澄慌忙撤了手，赶紧把蓝忘机擦干抱出来。  
蓝忘机紧紧搂着江澄的脖子不撒手，两条腿也锁死缠在江澄的腰上。  
“忘机，别闹。”江澄有些慌张的去推蓝忘机的手。  
“江澄，我，成年了。”  
江澄被蓝忘机的话猛地镇住，原来，蓝忘机在他的精心照顾下，已经悄悄长大。像一只熟透的苹果，圆润饱满，散发诱人的清香。  
“你要我，好不好？”  
江澄只觉得那根名为理智的弦断了，他急切脱掉了身上碍事的衣物，扑到了蓝忘机的身上。  
蓝忘机的双腿被江澄压着，抵在了肩膀处，紧接着，便是有些急切而粗暴的进入。  
“嗯啊...痛...”  
“乖，放松点，一会就不疼了。”江澄闻着蓝忘机的侧颈，在他的脖颈和锁骨上不停留下草莓色的印记。  
蓝忘机抓着枕巾，咬着唇，两只眼睛闭得紧紧的。  
“江澄...江澄...啊哈...太快了...我不行了...”蓝忘机浑身绷得紧紧的，哭着不停摇头。  
“忘机宝宝，你现在的样子，好骚啊。”江澄舔着蓝忘机的耳廓，不停往里面吹着热气。  
“我没有。”  
“那刚刚是谁勾引我来着？”  
“是我。”  
“那被我肏哭，也不算冤枉了？”  
“你慢一点，我要到了...嗯啊...”蓝忘机紧紧抱着江澄，足足抖了半分钟才停下。  
“这么爽吗？想不想更爽一点？”  
蓝忘机迷茫的看着江澄，细不可闻的吐了一个“想”字。  
“你有这心思多久了，嗯？前几天让我给你抹药膏，也是想要做这个？蓝忘机，你们蓝家家训不是端庄雅正吗？可你怎么这么的...”江澄拉长了音，往蓝忘机的耳朵里吹了一口热气，“骚。”  
“你别说了，我没有。”  
“没有吗？”江澄沾了沾蓝忘机股缝处晶亮的液体，“那这个是谁的？不是我们忘机宝宝的吗？怎么，一个月一次，没喂饱你，嗯？”  
“不一样。”  
“什么不一样？”  
“那只是例行公事，不是因为你想要。”  
“没想到，我养的宝宝，这么早就懂事了，嗯？”江澄作恶的退了出来。  
“江澄？”蓝忘机拉着江澄，“还要。”  
“忘机真是贪吃的小宝宝。腿分开，跪好。”  
蓝忘机乖乖翻过了身，跪在了枕头上。  
“屁股再翘一点。”  
“好丢脸。”  
“现在知道丢脸了，刚刚勾引我的时候，想什么了？”  
“勾引你的人那么多...嗯啊...”  
“要不要再找几个人来一起服侍我？”  
“不要。只能是我，只许我。”  
“那你，就要让我爽够了才行啊。”  
江澄似是故意惩罚蓝忘机一样，动作又轻又慢，避开了所有敏感的地方。  
“你快一点啊，我好难受。”  
“那你求我啊？”  
“求求你，澄哥哥。”  
江澄按住蓝忘机的腰，一边舔着蓝忘机后颈处的腺体，一边蛊惑道，“把腔口打开，闻到了吗，你发情了。”  
“我不会。”  
“想想我平时顶你的那个地方，用力把那个地方撑开。不然我来，你可是要痛的，嗯？”  
“呜呼...呜呼...”蓝忘机大口大口的喘着粗气，好像身体里面真的有什么地方被打开了。  
“我养的宝宝好聪明。”江澄忍不住闷哼了一声，又往深处挺了几分。“好热，好紧，好舒服。”  
“别这样，我不行了啊...”蓝忘机往前爬了几下，想要挣脱江澄的桎梏。可江澄早已在他的体内成结，任他怎么跑也是无济于事。  
“你知道，什么叫‘成结’吗？”  
“江澄，澄澄...呜呜呜...卡住了，怎么办？”  
“等我射完，结就消了，别担心。”  
“你一直故意不射。”  
“我就是故意的，你能把我怎么样？”  
“你怎么这么坏？”  
“我又不是第一天这么坏。”  
“我真的没有力气了，明天还要上学。”  
“我帮你请假，反正明天周五，给你休个小长假，好不好？”  
“不好...你...嗯啊...”蓝忘机终于在江澄的连番攻势下，前后一起喷了出来。  
“我的小宝宝，夜还很长呢。”


	20. Chapter 20

蓝忘机累极了，被江澄抱着，靠在江澄怀里，晕晕乎乎的喘着。  
江澄嘴角微微勾笑，这就不行了，等会到浴室的时候可怎么办？  
蓝忘机上半身靠在江澄怀里，一条腿被江澄拉起扣在手里，双腿分得大开，突然间花洒温热的水，顺着后面的小口涌了进去。  
“嗯啊...”温热的水，顺着大腿不停往下流，蓝忘机瞬间醒了几分。“不要...不要了...”  
“什么不要？我可什么都没做呀。”  
“别再冲了。”蓝忘机蹬了两下腿，眼神里闪着忽明忽暗的欲望。  
“乖，给你洗一洗，不然睡觉不舒服。”  
“你根本没有在洗。”  
“那我在干什么？”  
“你在弄我那里。”蓝忘机泪汪汪的看着江澄。  
“我哪有在弄？”  
“你有，你就有。”  
“那既然你这么说了，我就得弄一弄了。”江澄坏笑着，把蓝忘机压在了瓷砖墙上。  
“太凉了。”  
“我身上不凉，谁让你不往我身上靠呢？”江澄说完，一个用力挺了进去。  
“啊哈...澄哥哥，我真的不行了。”因为受凉而立起的乳头，在冰冷的瓷砖墙上来回蹭着，蓝忘机下身又湿了起来。  
“没有啊，我看忘机很行呢，又流了好多水。你说，是不是我们云梦水乡，才把你养得像莲藕一样，白嫩多汁。”  
蓝忘机本来就觉得不好意思，如今被江澄这些荤话说得更是羞耻异常，小穴猛地一缩。“澄哥哥，忘机错了，呜呜呜...”  
“没有啊，我的忘机宝宝表现得很好呢。”江澄摸着蓝忘机身上不知道因为寒冷还是兴奋激起的颤栗，温柔的问道：“真的很冷吗？”  
蓝忘机委屈的点了点头。  
江澄直接握着蓝忘机的膝弯抱到了洗手台前面，“这里不冷。”  
“澄哥哥，不要...”蓝忘机正对着镜子，身上布满了斑驳的痕迹，腿上全是白花花的浊液，看着淫靡又羞耻。  
“不要吗？可是，你的小穴在吸我呢？难道不是忘机宝宝还要吗？”  
“我没有。”蓝忘机有气无力的喘着，已经完全失去了反抗的力气，只能忍受肉体撞击的声音不停往耳朵里钻。我真的没有力气了，可是，真的太舒服了。  
“你不用动，放松就好，交给我。”江澄抱着蓝忘机，一颠一颠，深深浅浅的抽插着。  
“啊哈...啊哈...”蓝忘机干脆放弃了挣扎，在江澄的怀里不受控制的呻吟着。  
“宝宝，你的声音真好听，大点声好不好？”  
“不好，会听到。”  
“浴室的隔音很好，不会的。大点声，好不好？”  
“好。”蓝忘机觉得浑身都酥麻得厉害，“澄哥哥，澄哥哥...我要到了，嗯啊...”蓝忘机说完，一股清液，喷到了镜子上，剧烈的喘着。  
江澄亲了亲蓝忘机的脸，估计再这么下去，蓝忘机就真的什么也射不出来了。这样可不行，太伤身了。  
高潮的余韵还没过去，蓝忘机便感觉到江澄退了出来。“怎么停下了？”  
“再做你就受不了了，我给你洗了，就睡吧。”  
“那你怎么办？”  
“我都来过一次了，没事。”  
“那这次怎么办？”  
“一会冲点凉水就好了。”  
“我用嘴帮你吧。”  
江澄的微微皱眉，“你从哪学来的这些？”  
“我们班的那些人说的，如果满足不了家里的Alpha，就帮他口，这样他就不回去找别人了。”  
“蓝忘机，我在你心里，就是这样的人吗？满足不了，就要出去找别人？”  
“我不是这个意思。”蓝忘机有些狡黠的看着江澄，“但你不想试试吗？”  
这小妖精居然还敢勾他？江澄把蓝忘机抱到浴缸里，放好热水，让他跪在水里帮他弄。  
“会不会冷？”  
“不会。”蓝忘机乖巧的跪着，伸出灵巧的小舌头，按着他偷听来的技巧，生疏将江澄的巨物含在了嘴里。  
“嗯。”江澄情不自禁的发出了一声喟叹。他一直觉得，蓝忘机虽然挂着未婚夫的名号，但也只是自己的弟弟。而蓝忘机，应该也是把自己当成兄长一类的角色。原本他想着，等到蓝忘机上了大学，再慢慢转换角色。只是没想到，自己居然把这个小家伙给逼急了。  
一直口到嘴巴都肿了，江澄才释放了出来。给怀里累坏的小人仔细清理了一番，又重新换了床单被套，才又擦干了蓝忘机，放到了床上。  
这一晚上做得神清气爽，江澄第二天早早就醒了，跟老师请了假，便重新回到床上，搂着蓝忘机睡回笼觉。  
蓝忘机醒的时候，天已经大亮。他浑身疼得像被撵过一样，“完了完了，迟到了。”  
“我帮你请假了。”江澄伸手搂住蓝忘机的腰，手臂一收，把人带回了怀里。“昨晚累坏了，再睡一会吧。”  
蓝忘机的耳尖一下子就红了，昨天晚上后半段，他是有些醒了的。只不过，以为是自己在做春梦，没想到是真的。  
“我想采访一下蓝忘机同学，成人当天就被早恋对象给上了，是什么感觉？”  
“我...我要起来了。”蓝忘机慌张的去推江澄。  
“我要是不放呢？”江澄在蓝忘机的腰窝上一掐，蓝忘机立马软在了江澄怀里。  
“你...无赖。”  
“我无赖？”江澄坏笑了一下，“请问忘机宝宝，你是什么时候对你的监护人有了非分之想的？”  
“我成年了，不需要监护人。”  
“哟，卸磨杀驴可是不对的。”江澄坏笑着看着蓝忘机，“你还没回答我的问题。”  
“我不想回答。”  
“不想回答也行，那就把昨天晚上的事情，再做一遍。”  
“不要不要...”蓝忘机怕怕的看着江澄，“就是，那时候我被绑架了，你去救我。”  
江澄抑扬顿挫的“哦”了一声，“这么说，什么抑制剂对身体有害，也是借口了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那我昨天晚上，喂饱你了没有。”  
“哎呀，你怎么这么坏，我要起床了。”  
“你的监护人，现在不让你起床。”  
“你已经不是我的监护人了。”  
“那我是什么？”  
蓝忘机有些羞怯的看着江澄，小时道，“你是我的未婚夫。”


	21. Chapter 21

“江澄，你能帮我拿一下衣服吗？”蓝忘机拉着被子，求助的看着江澄。  
“你是要这个吗？”江澄手里拎着蓝忘机的睡衣，左右轻晃着。  
“给我。”  
“过来拿呀。”江澄坏笑着看着蓝忘机。  
蓝忘机拉着被子，过去够。可谁知，他往前一步，江澄就往后退一步。“嘶啊...”难以言喻的地方被扯动，蓝忘机的耳朵一下子就红了。斗不过江澄，只能可怜巴巴的看着江澄，声音都换成了委委屈屈的奶音。“澄哥哥。”  
“那你亲我一下。”  
蓝忘机乖乖亲了江澄一下。  
“我帮你穿。”  
“不用了，我自己可以。”  
“那就不给你。”  
“好啦，你穿。”蓝忘机还是有些害羞，毕竟大白天的，家里还有好多佣人，被别人看到了多不好。  
“这才乖。”江澄拿着衣服往蓝忘机身上套，“这周末在家好好休息，下周开始，上课不许再心不在焉的了，知道吗？”  
“知道了。”  
“这才像个乖宝宝。”  
蓝忘机抿了抿嘴，有些羞涩的低了低头。“江澄，我不想参加竞赛了。”  
“为什么？听老师说，你成绩很好。如果全国大赛取得成绩的话，就可以获得保送资格了。”  
“可是，我不想去外地上学。”蓝忘机的头压得更低了，声音也更小，“我想留在你身边。”  
“你说什么，我没听清？”  
蓝忘机知道江澄是故意的，瞪了江澄一眼，气呼呼的道，“没听到就算了。”  
“听到了，我怎么会听不到呢？刚刚我的忘机宝宝说，要留在我身边呢。”  
“我成年了，才不是宝宝。”  
“你不是别人的宝宝，可你是我的宝宝呀。”江澄攀到蓝忘机耳边，声音很是撩人。  
蓝忘机的心脏跳得飞快，整个耳朵都红彤彤的。  
“你是不是也喜欢我这么叫你？”江澄轻轻碰了碰蓝忘机的耳尖，“你的耳朵都说它喜欢了呢。”  
哎呀，这个江澄怎么突然这么会撩人了，好害羞。  
“好啦，衣服穿好了，等我给你拿饭进来。”  
“不用了，我跟你出去吃。”  
江澄递了个化妆镜给蓝忘机，“你确定要出去？”  
蓝忘机不明所以的照了照，看到自己的嘴唇肿得厉害。“江澄，你...”  
“别瞪我啊，是你昨天晚上哭着喊着要给我口的。”  
“谁哭着喊着了。”  
“某些人呀，一喝了酒就又甜又软，酒醒了就不认账了。哎呀，我真的是好可怜呢。”  
蓝忘机当时以为是在做梦，所以胆子才那么大。现在被江澄一说，又觉得心虚愧疚了。“那我在屋里等你。”  
吃过了饭，江澄又给蓝忘机的嘴上涂了一些消肿的药。  
江澄的改变，蓝忘机自然是喜闻乐见。可是，江澄的态度变化得也有些太快了吧。他是真的喜欢自己，还是，只是在努力扮演未婚夫的角色罢了？蓝忘机不知道，也不敢去问江澄。生怕问了，这一点点的温存，又都没有了。反正，他们两个蜜里调油，又何必在乎原因呢？  
“放学了？累坏了吧，书包给我。”江澄接过蓝忘机的书包放下了副驾驶的座位下面。  
“还好，也不是很累。”蓝忘机先上了车后排，江澄紧随其后，也坐了后排。  
“不是很累也坐了一天了，靠着我闭目养一会神，等到家了我叫你，好不好？”  
“嗯。”  
自从江澄开闸放水了之后，两个人的关系明显亲密了不少。高中的课程越来越紧，蓝忘机每天一下课，进了车里，就直接靠在江澄的肩膀上休息，到了家就开始看书学习。  
两个人的次数明显增多了不少，偶尔白天上课的时候，蓝忘机还会突然走神，想起江澄在他身上来回折腾的场景。每一次，都让蓝忘机面红耳赤。  
江澄不忙的时候，偶尔也会帮着蓝忘机辅导功课。答得好要亲一下，答得不好还要亲一下。如果蓝忘机不听话，当天晚上就被拎到浴室里面开闸放水。蓝忘机之前一直觉得江澄是个阴沉又禁欲的人，后来才发现，江澄的脸皮比城墙根还厚。每次他都是被江澄弄得又羞又急，不管说什么话来怼江澄，都被江澄大大方方的认下，像是一拳打在棉花上了一样。  
“高考之后，我们再出去玩吧。上次去了西欧，这次去北美吧。”  
“我不想出去玩了。”  
“为什么啊？”  
“你把我带出去，到没人认识的地方去，肯定要这样那样。”  
“哪样啊？”  
“就是那样。”蓝忘机又羞又气的看着江澄，“你坏死了，我不要跟你说了。”  
“哎呀，我哪有忘机宝宝那么聪明，真的是不知道嘛。”  
“反正我就是不去。”  
“不去就给我打工，到公司去做兼职。”江澄笑了笑，“做我的秘书，贴身的那种。”看到蓝忘机不高兴，江澄马上来了一句，“怎么，你还打算白吃白喝呀？”  
我哪有白吃白喝？都肉偿了好不好？蓝忘机委屈，所有的退路都被江澄堵死，只能委委屈屈的答了一声“好”。  
临近高考，江澄还是像中考的时候一样，提前给蓝忘机找好了临近考场的酒店。只不过，这次一到酒店，两个人就干柴烈火的滚到了一起。江澄还恬不知耻的美其名曰：考前放松。  
蓝忘机被江澄欺负得哭了半宿，一会“哥哥”一会“爸爸”的喊了半天，江澄才放过了蓝忘机。  
最后，蓝忘机得出了一个结论，江澄都是一条大尾巴狼。


	22. Chapter 22

蓝忘机成绩好，高考自然也顺利。考完试的当天晚上，江澄特意带着蓝忘机去吃烛光晚餐。气氛浪漫，江澄的神情也很是温柔。  
“恭喜我的忘机宝宝，高考结束啦，终于可以歇歇了。”  
“谢谢。”蓝忘机有些害羞的低了低头，私底下的时候，江澄很喜欢叫他“忘机宝宝”，似乎是有意跟蓝曦臣的昵称分开。江澄每次喊这个称呼的时候，声音总是甜苏又宠溺，蓝忘机也是喜欢得不得了。只是，蓝忘机脸皮薄，总是口是心非的否认。只是江澄脸皮厚，总是对蓝忘机的口是心非视而不见。时间长了，蓝忘机也是免疫了。  
“你在家好好休息，等到成绩下来了，志愿填完了，我再带你去公司实习。”  
“好。”蓝忘机把酒杯推到了江澄的酒杯旁边，有些害羞的点了点杯口。  
江澄会意，点了杯香槟给蓝忘机倒满。  
“怎么不是红酒？”  
“你们蓝家都是一杯倒，万一等下喝醉了，晚上回去我但凡做点什么，都变成趁人之危了。对不对呀，忘机宝宝？”  
蓝忘机红着耳尖看了看江澄，江澄怎么这么记仇呢。  
“好啦，别不开心了。喝香槟，也算是陪我啦。”  
念着蓝忘机刚刚经历了大考，还没有歇过乏，当天晚上江澄也是浅藏辄止，没有太过分。  
很快，高考成绩就下来了，蓝忘机考得很好，志愿选的全是本市的学校，专业选的也全是经济管理一类，为的就是毕业之后，可以在事业上对江澄有所帮助。  
江澄把蓝忘机带到公司的那天早晨，蓝忘机特别精心打扮了一番，虽然脸上还带着稚嫩的书卷气，衣着却很是得体。  
“大家安静一下，介绍一下，新来的兼职生，蓝忘机。”  
“好好看的小哥哥。”  
“刚刚高考结束，来我们公司做实习兼职生。江特助，先给安排个地方。把公司章程给他看看，先熟悉熟悉。”  
蓝忘机长得好看，一到公司就得到了大家的追捧。到茶水间倒个水的功夫，就有好几个人过来搭讪。  
“你是Omega吗？有男朋友吗？”  
蓝忘机不知道该怎么回答。  
“我想起来了，之前江总的办公桌上还摆了你的合影呢。你这一直都没笑过，我都差点没认出来。”  
“江总办公桌上什么时候有个合影？”  
“你来的晚，不知道。好像，是四五年之前了吧。”  
蓝忘机的眼神有些暗淡，那不是他跟江澄的合影，是哥哥跟江澄的合影。  
“上班时间，公然在茶水间聊天，小心扣工资。”江澄高大的阴影压下，不怒而威的看着几个人。  
“江总，我们错了。这是您男朋友吗？”  
“这是我未婚夫的弟弟。”  
蓝忘机说完，脸上的表情一下子就垮了。“对不起，我还有工作，先走了。”  
江澄喝了口水，“看吧，把小哥哥都吓跑了。”江澄自然是故意这么说的，如果真的说了蓝忘机是自己的未婚夫，恐怕会遭到特殊对待，对他对公司都不好。至于，蓝忘机的小情绪，等下说明白了哄一哄就行了，蓝忘机也不是那么不讲道理的人。  
江澄回了办公室，就让江特助把蓝忘机叫到了总裁办公室。  
“江总，您找我。”蓝忘机嘴撅的老高，心里堵着气。  
“把门带上，有事交代你。”  
蓝忘机转身，把门拉上，不情不愿的走到办公桌前。  
江澄走到玻璃窗前，合上了百叶窗。  
“你过来。”江澄指了指身边的空地。“我电脑上有东西给你看。”  
“哦。”蓝忘机继续满脸不高兴的挪着步子蹭到了江澄旁边。谁知道，他还没站定，便被江澄一把拉在了怀里。  
“江总，您有事说事，这样影响不好。”  
“怎么，生气了？”  
“我只是兼职生，不敢。”  
“敲你这小嘴，都能挂上油瓶了，还不敢。”江澄紧紧扣着蓝忘机的腰，让对方坐在自己的腿上。“因为我说是弟弟，不高兴了？”  
“没有。”  
“我是想说你是我未婚夫来着，可你想想，如果真的那么说了，大家肯定对你有所忌惮。什么工作都不敢交给你不说，还害怕你背后告状。你本来就是兼职实习，来的目的也是提前学习。挂上了我未婚夫的名号，你还能学到什么？什么都学不到，还每天起大早跟我一起来上班干什么，在家休息多好。你说，是不是？”  
蓝忘机一听，江澄说的的确有道理。  
“你现在还小，正是学习的时候。等你大学毕了业，正式进了公司任职，到时候再公开你的身份，不是更好吗？现在说了，大家都会觉得你是滚了床单进来的，不会认可你的能力。”  
“你才滚床单。”蓝忘机瞪了江澄一眼。  
“怎么，你平时，滚得还少了？”  
“我不跟你说了，我要去工作了。”  
“不生气了？”  
“我本来就没生气。”  
“没生气就亲我一下。”江澄见蓝忘机扭捏，拉着他不依不饶的道，“亲一个嘛。”  
“不行，等下进来人看到了。”  
“办公室门是自动上锁的，外面人进不来，百叶窗我也合上了。亲一个，嗯？”  
蓝忘机在江澄脸上轻轻点了一下，“可以了吧？”  
江澄笑着，给了蓝忘机一个文件夹。“校对一下错别字，做得不好，小心晚上罚你哦。”  
蓝忘机看着江澄的坏笑，心里像是漏了几拍，抓着文件飞快的跑了。  
江澄重新打开了百叶窗，看到了门外蓝忘机认真的工作着。江澄释怀的笑了笑，打开了抽屉，拿出了那张跟蓝曦臣的合照。  
“我一直努力去喜欢蓝忘机，努力让他觉得我喜欢他。你看他，是不是开心了许多？他开心，你才能放心，不是吗？可是，曦臣，我真的好想你。”江澄摩挲着照片上的笑脸，“我已经查到了姚家做的那些勾当，你放心，我一定会查到害死你的凶手。让他们，千倍百倍的还回来。”


	23. Chapter 23

很快，大学开学了。学校在城郊，平时不太方便回家，江澄还是装了一小箱随身衣物，把蓝忘机送到了学校。  
“同学你好，你是大一新生吗？登记一下名字和特长。”  
蓝忘机写下名字，在特长一栏写上了“古琴”。  
“你就是蓝忘机啊，幸会幸会。早就听说我们经管院来了一个特别好看的Omega学霸，没想到居然还这么多才多艺。”  
江澄对眼前这位Alpha毫不避讳的示爱行为，赶到非常不悦。老兄，您没看见这位Omega先生旁边，还站着一位Alpha吗？“咳咳...”江澄轻咳了两下，“太阳这么大，让他这么晒着，不合适吧？”  
“哦，抱歉，您是蓝忘机的哥哥吧？”  
“我是...”  
“对，他是我哥哥。我父母不在了，是哥哥养大的。”蓝忘机得意的看了江澄一眼，让你也尝尝不被承认身份的感觉。  
江澄的火气一下子就上来了，我什么时候成哥哥了？你昨天晚上还跟我滚床单来着，哭着求我快一点，穿上裤子就不认人了？过分。  
蓝忘机见江澄吃了醋，顿时开怀了不少。谁让你白天不说我是未婚夫，晚上还把我当未婚夫一样折腾了。我才没那么好欺负呢，哼。  
“师兄也是本地人吗？”  
“师兄，不用你提，我哥哥力气大，让他提就行。”  
“我...”  
“是不是呀，澄哥哥？”  
听到一声甜甜的“澄哥哥”，江澄的气瞬间消下去了一半。蓝忘机这只小狐狸，现在越来越会对付他了。  
蓝忘机的寝室是三人寝，两个人到的时候，蓝忘机的两个室友还没来。那个所谓的师兄，在江澄的注目礼下，把人带到了寝室就吓跑了。  
江澄气呼呼的给蓝忘机铺床。  
“生气啦？”  
“不敢，我是你哥哥，给你拎包打杂是正常的。”  
“知道我当时多不高兴了吧？”  
“我...”江澄突然哽住了，他难道是吃醋了？不会吧。“我没生气。”  
“没生气最好，省得你总是找借口折腾我。”  
“你记得离Alpha远点，还有，周末记得回家。”  
“好啦，我知道啦。你下午不是还要开会吗，现在不回去就迟到了。剩下的我自己收拾就行了。”  
居然还赶我走，小没良心的。“嗯，那我走了，别忘了我说的。”  
“知道啦。”  
江澄郁郁寡欢的走了。  
这两个多月以来，蓝忘机一直在江澄的公司实习。两个人一起上班，一起下班，一起工作，一起吃饭。现在，蓝忘机突然走了，江澄心里总觉得空落落的，干什么都提不起兴致。  
好不容易熬到了周末，蓝忘机又来电话，说是军训，学校不放假。  
江澄如坐针毡的又熬了一周，结果蓝忘机又来电话，说是因为迎新晚会，他被选上了古乐合奏。  
江澄这下可坐不住了。什么情况？说好周周回家的。这才刚到学校，就连着差点一个月不回家了，这么下去还得了？  
结果江澄第二天中午就杀到了蓝忘机的学校，找不到蓝忘机，就开始夺命连环call。  
“你在哪呢？”  
“我在四号楼演奏室排练啊。”  
“演奏室在几楼？”  
“顶楼。”  
蓝忘机挂了电话，几个人就过来八卦。  
“谁呀？”  
“我...我哥哥。”  
“你哥哥怎么回事啊，三天两头的打电话？”  
“不是亲哥哥？”  
蓝忘机点点头。  
“绝对是对你有非分之想，忘机，你可千万小心点。”  
“他是干什么的，多大了？”  
“他...他是做生意的，比我大八岁。”  
“这种年老色衰的Alpha我见多了，身边没有合适的，就来撬你这种不谙世事的小Omega。我天，居然大了8岁，简直是老牛吃嫩草，癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉。”  
几个人聊得正欢，只听“嘭”的一声，江澄满脸黑气的站在门口。  
“我过去一下，抱歉。”  
几个说坏话被逮个正着的大一新生，看到江澄的脸色，顿时吓得不敢说话了。  
蓝忘机拉着江澄上了天台。  
“生气了？”  
“我一个做哥哥的，哪有资格生气？”  
“哎呀，我不是都道了歉吗？”  
“那你不回家什么意思？”  
“这不是学校有活动嘛。等到十一，我天天陪你在家。”蓝忘机垫着脚，攀到江澄耳边，“任你处置，好不好？”  
“我可不敢，我一个年老色衰的Alpha，可不敢吃你棵小嫩草，你这口天鹅肉。”  
“你都听到了呀？他们就是嘴碎，你别理他们。”  
“真的吗？”  
“那当然了，我的澄哥哥最好看了。你就是那青莲，出淤泥而不染。”  
“你现在可真是会说话了啊。”  
“这个给你。”蓝忘机掏了一张票出来，“这个迎新会礼堂的VIP票，我们团支书给我的，可珍贵了。”  
“这么珍贵的东西给哥哥，不好吧？”  
“你不是我哥哥啦。”  
“哎哟，连哥哥都不是了，更没资格了。”  
“你是我未来老公嘛。”蓝忘机拽着江澄的袖子摇了摇。“你今天怎么这身装束？”  
“上午跟别的公司老板约了高尔夫，刚结束我就来了。”  
“我知道错了，你别吃醋了。”  
“我才没吃醋。”  
“那你记得拿着票来看我的演出。”  
“知道了，忘机宝宝。”  
“嘻嘻。”  
“好了，我走了。省得你们同学又觉得我对你这个小白菜被猪拱了。”  
“路上小心点。”  
“知道啦。”  
蓝忘机刚回到排练室，同学就又围了过来。  
“那个就是你哥哥？长得也太好看了吧。”  
你刚刚不是这么说的，你说人家年老色衰。  
“迈巴赫也是你那个哥哥开来的？你哥哥是富二代啊。”  
你刚刚也不是这么说的，你说人家癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉。  
“抽时间，介绍你哥哥给我们认识啊？”  
“他家里管得严，不方便。”江澄，你看你，又出来祸害人了。


	24. Chapter 24

古乐还没开始，单是几个人的造型便足以让观众沸腾。特别是蓝忘机，一袭飘逸的白衣素服，带着束冠的假发，清冷的面容，宛如天仙下凡一般。江澄在台下看得眼热，他从前竟然不知道蓝忘机这么好看，清冷得摄人心魄。  
“蓝二哥哥，爱死你了。”  
“蓝二哥哥，太帅了。”  
“蓝二哥哥，我要给你生猴子。”  
......  
江澄微微皱了皱眉，心道，谁这么不开眼。正主还在这坐着呢，大言不惭。还生猴子？你是想让他给你生，还是想出轨？江澄回头，眼神凌厉的瞪了那两个闹腾的小鬼一眼。  
“魏哥，你怎么了？”  
“不知道，就感觉有道寒光朝我射过来，冻得我一个激灵。”  
“都说了，蓝忘机粉丝很多的。你这么明目张胆的，小心被人暗杀。”  
“哎呀，为了气氛嘛。”  
一曲终了，江澄也坐不住了，跑到后台去找蓝忘机。  
“江澄？你来后台干什么？”  
“我来看看，把我的魂都勾走的小白狐。”  
“谁勾你了。”蓝忘机有些不好意思的搥了搥江澄。  
“我帮你换。”江澄帮着蓝忘机解开繁琐的衣袋，把衣服一层层脱下来。“你穿这个真好看，要不下次你穿成这样在家做。”  
“做什么？”蓝忘机满脸疑惑的看着江澄。  
“你说呢？”  
“哎呀，在学校呢，你坏死了。”  
“你不就喜欢我坏吗？”  
蓝忘机羞得耳朵通红，低着头不好意思去看江澄。  
“害羞的时候，更可爱。”江澄笑了笑，“把眼睛闭上。”  
“为什么要把眼睛闭上啊？”  
“帮你卸妆啊，不然化学物品进了眼睛可不是好玩的。”  
“哦。”蓝忘机不疑有他，乖乖把眼睛闭上了。  
江澄蘸着卸妆水，动作轻柔的擦着蓝忘机的脸。  
“好了吗？”  
“还没有，再等一下。”江澄观望了一下四周，看到没什么人看这边，便轻轻吻上了蓝忘机。  
“唔...”蓝忘机一把推开了江澄，“你干嘛？”  
“我检查一下，卸没卸干净。”  
“你...坏蛋。”  
“哎呀...你好坏坏呀，偷亲人家。”魏无羡学着蓝忘机的声音，翘着兰花指轻轻打了一下旁边的聂怀桑。  
江澄被魏无羡恶心的一个激灵。  
“就是他，就是他，刚刚就是他瞪我。”魏无羡一下子窜到了蓝忘机身后，“蓝二哥哥，刚刚我给你打call，就是他瞪我。”  
“为什么瞪你，心里没数吗？还生猴子？我看也不用生了，你就是现成的猴子。”  
“你这人说话怎么这么难听？蓝二哥哥，我们回寝室，不理他。”  
蓝忘机一动也没动，反而挣开了魏无羡的手。  
魏无羡瞪大眼睛看着蓝忘机，“你再也不是爱我的蓝二哥哥。”  
“魏，魏无羡，你别胡说。”蓝忘机吓得结结巴巴的解释，万一被江澄误会，还不知道要怎么折腾他呢。“这是江澄，我...我男朋友。”  
江澄被蓝忘机软糯糯的“男朋友”三个字苏得心都要化了，他还以为蓝忘机还会像上次一样，说他是哥哥什么的。  
“哎哟哟，快快，桑桑，赶紧把二哥哥娇羞的模样拍下来。”  
“不许拍。”江澄恶狠狠的瞪了魏无羡一眼，“我找蓝忘机有事，先走了。”  
蓝忘机还来不及说话，就被江澄拉走了。  
“江澄，你别生气，那两个是我的室友。”  
“我没生气，你以后少跟他们两个在一起，容易被带坏。尤其是那个吊儿郎当的桃花眼，一看就不像好人。”  
“啊？你怎么跟我们班的Alpha一点都不一样？我们班好几个Alpha都被阿羡的桃花眼电得五迷三道的。”  
“阿羡？还叫得这么亲密？”  
“他又不是Alpha，没必要这样吧？”  
“当然有必要。”江澄把手臂搭在了蓝忘机的肩膀上，扶着蓝忘机的头抬了起来，“你的眼里只能有我，懂？”  
“你好霸道。”  
“有一个词你没听过吗？霸道总裁，说的就是我这种类型。所以，你只要乖乖的就行了，反正也跑不掉。”  
“你怎么知道我跑不掉？”  
“你要是赶跑，我就把你的腿打断，拿手铐给你锁到卧室里，让你给我一窝一窝的生孩子。”  
蓝忘机被江澄撩得腿都软了，晕乎乎的趴在对方怀里。  
“所以，你觉得，你还跑得掉吗？”  
蓝忘机低着头，软软答道：“我根本没想着跑。”  
“所以，忘机宝宝，你的监护人要检查你的功课了哟。”  
“什么功课？”  
“上次教你跳的舞，还记得吗？”  
“记得。”  
江澄拿着手机，放出了音乐，“得检查一下，你有没有说谎。”  
此时大部分人都在迎新晚会上凑热闹，废弃的足球场这边本来就没什么人，昏暗的路灯下，只有江澄和蓝忘机在球场中间跳舞。  
一曲终了，江澄满意的笑了笑，“不错不错，那么作为奖励，我带你去个地方。”  
“去哪？”  
“到了你就知道了。”江澄笑了笑，在蓝忘机耳边轻声道，“今天晚上陪我一起，别回寝室了，好不好？”  
蓝忘机有些害羞的点点头，“好。”  
只是让蓝忘机没想到的是，江澄直接开车带着他去做了造型，选了衣服，去了酒会。  
“江总，这位是...”  
“这是我未婚夫，之前还小，一直在家里养着，头一回带到正式场合。”江澄看了看蓝忘机，“忘机，这是金总。”  
“金总好。”


	25. Chapter 25

“这怕不是未婚夫，而是童养夫吧？”  
江澄笑了笑，“金总见笑了。既然父母生前定了与蓝家的联姻，那这场联姻，说什么也不能断了。咱们做生意，最讲究的，就是诚信。您说是吧？”  
“这倒是不错，哥哥没了，娶了弟弟，倒也不失一桩美谈。”金光善笑了笑，“那边有人叫我，江总，先失陪了。”  
“金总先忙。”  
江澄抿了一口杯中的红酒，看了看旁边脸色不佳的蓝忘机。今天带着蓝忘机过来，是不是太着急了？没想到金光善和那个姓姚的老狐狸都在。  
蓝忘机低着头，跟在江澄的身边。原来，选我只是因为跟蓝家的联姻。  
“忘机，联姻没什么不好。联姻不代表我的心里只有利益，联姻不代表我们以后不会深爱彼此，你觉得呢？”  
蓝忘机原本暗淡的星眸被江澄的一句话瞬间点亮，是啊，他们互相爱着对方，出于什么原因，又有什么关系呢？  
“既然，我的忘机宝宝觉得我说的有道理，那不如跟我跳一支舞吧。”江澄伸手，做出邀请的动作。  
蓝忘机有些紧张，生怕跳舞出了错。  
“别怕，错了也就是踩一脚的事，没什么大不了的。”江澄笑着，搂住了蓝忘机的腰。  
好在，蓝忘机争气。虽然从前没怎么跳过舞，但这次在大场面上硬是没有出错。  
“江澄，今天你可是迟到了。”前面两个跟江澄年纪相仿的公子哥，笑着朝着江澄和蓝忘机走了过来。  
“抱歉，方才带着忘机去换衣服，耽误了点时间。”  
“哦，这就是你藏着掖着宝贝了好几年的童养夫吧？”  
“不该说的别说。”江澄警告的看着眼前的人。  
“小弟弟，我们是你哥哥生前的好朋友。江澄要是欺负了你，来找哥哥们，肯定给你做主。”  
“不用了，江澄对我很好。”  
“哎哟哎哟，这娇羞的小模样，真是我见犹怜。”来人夸张的捂着心脏，“要我说，还是江澄有福气，瞧瞧瞧瞧，要模样有模样，要教养有教养。跟他这个一比，咱们家里那都是母夜叉。”  
“我说江澄，你也老大不小的了，什么时候办事啊？”  
“忘机还在念书，暂时不用着急。”  
“我忘了，你这是老牛吃嫩草。”  
“你不说话能憋死吗？”江澄瞪了两个人一眼。  
“汪汪汪...”  
“江澄，你听没听到有狗狗在叫？”蓝忘机拽了拽江澄的袖子，小声问道。  
“听到了，过去看看？”  
“嗯嗯。”蓝忘机连连点头。  
紧接着，便看到一堆保安冲了进来，团团围住了不知道几只小狗。  
“你们几个太凶了，没看到它都吓到了吗？”一个无比熟悉的声音响起，“来，别怕，到哥哥这里，哥哥不会伤害你的。”  
“真是乖宝宝。”  
“你们几个，一定得把它交到主人手里知不知道？要是被我知道他被你们弄伤了，要你们好看。”  
江澄和蓝忘机互相看了看对方，微微皱着眉，这个声音真的太熟悉了。  
最终，保安把小狗抱了出去，那张埋在人堆里的脸也露了出来。  
蓝曦臣？江澄和蓝忘机两个人满脸吃惊的看着眼前的人。  
“姚叔叔...”  
江澄整个人都傻住了，如果单单长得像也就算了，没想到连声音都是一样的。  
“江总，跟您引荐个人。我远方表弟的儿子，江离。江离，这是我们云梦非常有名的江氏总裁，江澄。”  
“您好。”  
“江总您好，没想到，竟还是本家。”江离见对方一直盯着自己，不自觉的摸了摸自己的脸，“我的脸上有东西吗？”  
“这倒不是，只是你长得跟我未婚夫很像，所以多看了几眼。”江澄强自镇定的笑着，搂住了蓝忘机的腰，“这是我的未婚夫蓝忘机，您觉得，像么？”  
“的确很像，只不过，他的眸色好像跟我不太一样。”  
“的确。”江澄颇有深意的看了看那位姚总，“只不过，就算瞳色一般无二，我也有办法分得出来。”  
“这倒是，看着您这位未婚夫，好像不太爱笑。”  
“的确，他不喜欢在外人面前笑。”江澄嘴角微微勾笑，“我江澄心尖上的人，不需要用笑容来讨好别人。”  
尽管江澄一个劲的为蓝忘机说话，可蓝忘机却一句也没听进去。  
怎么办，这个人跟哥哥一模一样。江澄会不会丢下他，跟眼前这个江离在一起？如果江澄不要他了该怎么办？  
“江总，您的未婚夫看着脸色不大好。”  
“忘机...忘机？”  
“啊？”蓝忘机这才回过神，“你叫我吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“没，没什么，可能刚刚在迎新会上有点累。”  
“累了咱们就早点回去吧。”  
“抱歉，江总。没想到，我的到来，让您的未婚夫反应这么强烈。”  
“哦？是么？你没想到的，难道不该是我毫无反应么？”  
江离脸上讪讪，没关系，江澄难对付，那就只要对付好那个蓝忘机就行了。  
“忘机，我们先回去吧。”  
蓝忘机跟着江澄一起到了车库，上了车。  
“如果，哥哥回来了...”  
“没有如果。”江澄沉声道，“你哥哥得了绝症，是我亲自看着他闭眼，亲眼看着仪器变成一条一直线，也是我亲手将他埋在了地下。人死不能复生，这个你我都该清楚，不是么？”  
“可是那个江离...”  
“忘机，你该相信我。”  
“我不是不相信你，只不过...”  
“我不敢说，你在我心目中的分量比你哥哥重。但那个人不是你哥哥，不是吗？”  
“如果是呢？”  
“蓝忘机！”江澄有些火大，他说得难道还不够清楚吗？  
“你能送我回学校吗？我明天一早有课，现在寝室还没关门。”  
“好，既然你执意，我也没有办法。你在学校也好好想想，就为了那么个长得像你哥哥的人，到底值不值得你这样。”


	26. Chapter 26

“东西放那吧。”  
江澄衣着得体，十分优雅的坐在了江家地下室的关押室。对面用锁链捆着的，正是上次给江澄下了药的那个小模特。  
佣人把一个果盘放到了江澄的手边，里面装满了水果，还有一把小巧精致的水果刀。  
“脸色怎么这么难看，难道我们江家的饭菜不合口味？”江澄按住水果刀的弹簧扣，“当”的一声，水果刀的刀尖弹了出来。  
江澄就坐在那里，慢条斯理的削着苹果。  
“第一次见你的时候，还以为你不过是个爬床上位的戏子。没想到，居然是个忠心耿耿的。可惜啊，你的那个主，配不上你的衷心。你还不知道吧，那个姓姚的，弄了个特别像蓝曦臣的人，叫什么来着？哦对，江离。”  
江澄的笑容阴森，带着轻蔑，“不得不承认，他下了不少功夫，那个江离不管是长相、神态甚至言行举止都很像蓝曦臣。只可惜，假的就是假的，成不了真。”  
“你知道，那个姓姚的老狐狸，错在哪吗？错就错在，他太想把那个假的伪装成真的了。安慰小狗？这的确是当年我跟蓝曦臣相遇的桥段。可不过，这在酒会上出现小狗，好像也太牵强了点。明显就是有人在背后策划，至于这策划者，也就不言而喻了。”  
“可惜啊，那个老狐狸总觉得我喜欢蓝忘机，冲的是他那张脸。一副皮囊有什么好喜欢的？我要的，是那颗魂。只可惜，说了那个老狐狸也不明白。”  
“是不是看我来絮叨，有些一头雾水？没办法啊，那个老狐狸让我的心头宝不高兴了，但我又不能打草惊蛇。我的心头宝，自然是做什么都有理，那个老狐狸可就不是了。我暂时不适合动他，那就只能拿你撒撒气了。”  
江澄说完拎起了削好的果皮，长长的一条，粗细整齐，而且没有断开的部分。“怎么样，我刀工不错吧？”江澄晃着明晃晃的水果刀，走到对方前面，朝着大腿捅了上去，刀尖没入后，还转了个圈。  
“啊...我死了，你就什么都问不到了。”  
“的确，但我没想要你死啊。”江澄狞笑着，“再者，你是不是有什么误会？这可是私怨，我又不是警察，还要讲证据。我心里觉得你做了，便就是做了。至于你认不认，又有什么要紧呢？”  
“那个老狐狸光知道让江离来勾引我，就没想到我也会诱惑江离吗？你说，做属下跟做江氏集团的总裁夫人，哪个更诱人呢？”江澄微微勾着笑，“如果，再用江氏集团一般的资产做饵，这江离到底能不能顶得住？”  
“江澄，你，卑鄙。”  
“呵，我卑鄙？”江澄冷笑了一声，“你们说这话，心不亏么？蓝曦臣的病，江家动了手脚的车，哪一样没有你们一份？要不是想查查那个姓姚的背后，到底有什么人，你们早就不在这个世上了。”  
江澄松开握着水果刀的手，从兜里拿出干净的手帕，擦了擦手上的血。“刚刚我怎么捅的，看清楚了吗？”  
“看清楚了，江总。”  
“照我的样子，买顿饭给他来一份。别捅一样的地方，别捅在要害，别把人给我弄死了，明白吗？”  
“明白，江总。”  
江澄把手洗干净才回了别墅，躺在床上，却没看见蓝忘机的消息。  
“为了个莫名其妙的江离就冷落我，小没良心的。”江澄叹了口气，“那又不是蓝曦臣，笨蛋。”  
另一边的蓝忘机也是满心惆怅的看着手机，江澄怎么一直没来消息？  
“叮！”  
蓝忘机见手机亮了，赶紧打开简讯。  
江澄：刚刚有事耽搁了，你也不知道给我发个消息，小没良心的。  
蓝忘机：对不起。  
江澄：明天一早还有课，你早点睡吧，晚安。  
蓝忘机：晚安。  
蓝忘机看着手机，有事耽搁，是去找江离了吗？  
......  
“忘机，你是来参加我跟你哥哥的婚礼吗？”江澄脸上挂满幸福的笑容。  
“江澄，那不是我哥哥，那是江离。”蓝忘机拼命跑，却追不上江澄。  
“江离就是你哥哥呀。”  
“他不是。”  
“忘机，会祝福我们吗？”  
“江澄，别走，别离开我。”  
蓝忘机眼看着江澄跟江离越走越远，自己却无能为力。  
“江澄，不要走，求求你...”蓝忘机一边哭一边喊，突然就醒了过来。  
“蓝忘机，你没事吧？”魏无羡一改平时嬉皮笑脸的模样，担忧的看着蓝忘机。  
“没事。”  
“自从那天晚上回来，你天天做噩梦，又是哭又是喊的，到底怎么了？”  
蓝忘机低着头，不说话。  
“是不是江澄欺负你了？你吱一声，我跟桑桑一定帮你收拾渣A。”  
蓝忘机摇摇头，“你们知道，怎么才能拴住一个Alpha吗？”


	27. Chapter 27

“忘机，锁链可是管制物品，不好买的。”聂怀桑一脸担忧的看着蓝忘机。  
魏无羡“啪”的一下，狠狠拍了一下聂怀桑的脑门。“聂怀桑，你是不是傻？”  
“你天天打我的头，我不傻也被你打傻了。”  
“忘机的意思是，想栓人在身边，对吧？”  
蓝忘机点点头。  
“栓那个满眼寒光的江澄，对吧？”  
蓝忘机继续点头。  
“好端端的，你栓他干什么？我上次可看得清楚，那家伙比你还急切呢。”  
“我的情敌出现了。”蓝忘机满眼委屈的看着自己两个室友。  
魏无羡和聂怀桑满脸吃惊的看着蓝忘机，不约而同的大叫：“什么？”  
还是魏无羡先反应过来，“来来来，抱抱我们可怜的小忘机。到底怎么回事，慢慢说。”  
“就是，有一个跟我哥哥特别像的人出现了。我觉得，他就是来抢江澄的。”  
“你哥哥？”魏无羡瞬间觉得有点当机，“这个故事貌似有点曲折，看来你得从头讲。别说聂怀桑了，我都有点跟不上了。”  
“其实，江澄原本是我哥哥的未婚夫。后来，我哥哥去世了，江澄才成了我的未婚夫。”  
魏无羡瞪大眼睛看着蓝忘机，我靠，换妻，这么劲爆？“这江澄，怎么非得在你们兄弟俩中间挑啊？难道是，联姻？”  
“一半一半。”蓝忘机叹了口气，“我们蓝家一直流传一种说法‘长子亲，次子仇’。蓝家每一代都是双生子，长子都会继承家业，次子都会囚禁终身。”  
“这么封建？不会现在也是这样吧？”  
“原本，我爸因为读书留洋的缘故，不信这些。他舍不得我叔父被囚，以姓名作要挟，把叔父放了出来。结果，我妈一过门，身体就急转直下，一直到怀了孕身体才好一些。结果，生下了我，人就去了。”  
“那你呢，你爸就忍心把你关起来？”  
“我爸因为我妈去世了，就一蹶不振，家里的事情都交给了叔父。我听说，我哥生下来的时候，妈妈还好好的。结果，生完我就突发羊水栓塞，没救回来。所以，叔父便认定了我是来蓝家寻仇的，自然要把我关起来。”  
“那你是怎么能出来读书的？”  
“是江澄发现了我。那个时候，他刚刚跟我哥哥订婚，一有机会就来我家找我哥。我哥年纪小，叔父管得严，他们两个就跑到各种大人们看不到的地方，做一些...亲密的事情。”蓝忘机说到这，耳尖微微有些泛红。  
“然后，你哥就跟你爸当年一样，千方百计求长辈把你放出来。”  
“嗯。”蓝忘机点点头，“我哥的要求也只是让我去念书，回到家，还是把我关着。不过，他还是会偷偷来看我，给我拿些好吃的好喝的，还给我讲功课。可是，后来我哥突然就病了，没过几个月人就没了。他怕他走了之后，蓝家人会虐待我，所以把我托付给了江澄。”  
“然后江澄就把你接走了？”  
蓝忘机点点头，“不过开始的时候，他也只是拿我当弟弟。我花了好大的力气，才让他喜欢我，跟我在一起的。”  
“你先追的江澄？”  
蓝忘机点点头。  
“我没什么别的意思啊，我就是挺好奇，你哥的未婚夫，你就没有那么一丢丢心理障碍吗？”  
“当然有了。”  
“那你是怎么喜欢上他的？”  
“我被人绑架了，他们绑了我，跟江澄要赎金。我以为，江澄不回来了。没想到，他真的把钱带来了。”  
“只是这样？”  
“后来...后来...”蓝忘机想到当初江澄第一次标记他的场面，支支吾吾的说不下去了。  
“你这藏着掖着可不行，咱们不知道始末，自然不知道该怎么帮你。”  
“后来，我突然到了发情期。江澄怕我被那些绑匪轮流标记，就抢先把我标记了，还为了救我，受了伤。然后...”  
“标记？蓝忘机，你都跟江澄那个了？”  
蓝忘机不好意思的点点头。  
“我的天，看你这么乖巧听话的，没想到胆子这么大。”  
蓝忘机不好意思的低着头。“其实，我平时吃的那个，也不是什么维生素。是...是避孕药。”  
魏无羡觉得，蓝忘机每句话都在刷新他的三观。虽然说，现在社会风气很开放。大部分上了大学的Omega都被标记过，但是蓝忘机可是个纯到不能再纯，乖到不能再乖的别人家的孩子，这个信息量还是有点大。  
“江澄说，我还太小，这个时候生孩子不是太合适。”  
“这么说来，你们家江澄倒是还好，起码算是个知道为你着想的Alpha。”  
“他特别好，他带我出去旅行，带我出去吃烛光晚餐，他还...”  
“行了行了，我们都知道你们家江澄好。那么问题来了，那个情敌，是怎么回事？”  
“就是，上次迎新会晚上，江澄带我去参加酒会。结果，酒会上来了个跟我哥哥一模一样的人，不仅长得一样，就连说话的语气和神态都一样。而且，那个人一看就是冲着江澄来的。”  
“江澄什么反应？”  
“他说，那个人只是像我哥哥，他说我应该相信他。我不是不信他，就是有点害怕。毕竟我当初之所以能跟江澄在一起，全是因为我哥哥。而且，我真正跟江澄在一起的时间也不长，也就一年多。”  
“你这么描述，我大概懂了。忘机啊，舍不得孩子套不着狼。我觉得，你可能得牺牲一下，搞出点人命了。”  
“不行不行，杀人犯法的。”  
“哎哟我的天，你怎么跟聂怀桑一样不上道啊。我说的人命是，你生个孩子给江澄。你看啊，你俩本来就有婚约，江澄又喜欢你。只要临门一脚，孩子咣当这么一落地，江澄绝对屁颠屁颠跟着你们爷俩屁股后面跑。”  
“可是，我现在吃避孕药。”  
“你不吃不就得了。”  
“可是，家里还有一份呢。”  
“你都跟我们说是维生素了，就不会趁着江澄不注意，偷偷把家里的药换成维生素？”  
“这能行吗？”  
“绝对行，回头你再好好看看聂怀桑的教学视频，绝对让你们家江澄把持不住，乖乖把小蝌蚪全都交出来。”  
“什么教学视频？”  
“聂怀桑，把你那个500G的珍藏品给蓝忘机拷一份。咱们忘机能不能拴住他家的Alpha，咱们两个能不能当上干爹，全看你的视频给不给力了。”  
聂怀桑鼓捣了半天，才极为不舍的献出了自己的移动硬盘。“这可是我毕生的珍藏，忘机，你可千万别弄丢了。”  
“放心，我不会的。”蓝忘机一脸纳闷，但还是把硬盘拿过来放到了电脑旁边。500G？什么教程这么大啊？


	28. Chapter 28

难得下午没课，三个人都在寝室里消磨时间。蓝忘机突然想起来，那个教学视频的事情。于是赶紧拿了笔记本和纸，认真的开始屏幕。  
结果，一开场，电脑上就出现了两个白花花的肉体，还有粗重暧昧的喘息声。蓝忘机顿时吓得“嘭”的一声合上了笔记本。  
“魏无羡，你给我看的什么？”蓝忘机气得耳朵往外喷火。  
“哎呀，这不是教学小电影嘛，你可别说你从来没看过。”  
“什么教学电影，这个分明是...”蓝忘机气得气都喘不匀了。“上面全是裸体。”  
“蓝忘机同学，这我可就要批评你了。你要从学术的角度来看待问题，懂不懂？我问你，小孩是怎么产生的？不就是精子卵子结合成受精卵发育起来的吗？你不要这么狭隘，懂不懂？”  
“你这里哪写了受精卵发育？”  
“那些东西上网随随便便就能查到，这里教你的都是套路，套路懂不懂？”  
“不懂。”  
“自古真情留不住，唯有套路得人心。最重要的是，要让你们家江澄，把小蝌蚪乖乖交出来。”  
“交小蝌蚪干什么？我又不生青蛙。”  
魏无羡直接无语了，“反正，你从学术的角度，把这500G融会贯通，绝对能把你家江澄拿下。我们可是室友，我还能害你不成？”  
蓝忘机听完魏无羡的话，也觉得自己可能真的想多了。  
蓝忘机匀了好几口气，冷静下来之后，才重新打开了电脑。一边用记事本挡着脸，一边面红耳赤的看着视频。  
当天晚上快睡觉的时候，蓝忘机脑子还全是下午看的那些画面，好多姿势他跟江澄都试过。江澄是不是也看过这种小电影，他的那些姿势也是从这里学的吗？  
不会不会，江澄很早之前就跟哥哥好了，哪里还需要看这些？可是，后来江澄不是在国外又呆了好几年嘛。那几年是怎么过的？  
蓝忘机在路思乱想之中睡着了，可就算是睡着了，也没个消停。梦里全是之前自己跟江澄为爱鼓掌的画面，卧室的大床上、门板上，浴室的洗手台，还有鸳鸯浴。  
蓝忘机恨死魏无羡了，要不是他非忽悠他看这种小电影，自己也不会成天变得这么奇奇怪怪的。  
最后，蓝忘机还是以学术的角度，非常速度的把小电影看完了。紧接着，制定了一整套非常严谨的剧本，衣着道具也全部就位，就等着十一七天长假，拿下江澄了。  
学校原本的安排是，十一之前组织一场全校规模的运动会，大一新生不得缺席。可是，蓝忘机等不及了，前一天下午就火急火燎的跑回了家。  
到家得知江澄要晚一点回来之后，蓝忘机第一件事，就是把卫生间里面的避孕药换成了维生素。然后乖乖吃了晚饭，就在客厅里面等着江澄。  
江澄八点多才回来，看到乖乖坐在门口的蓝忘机，顿时喜出望外。  
“江澄，你回来了？”  
“你在客厅坐着干什么？”  
“等你呀。”  
“可是，我等会还要开个视频会，得晚点才能陪你。”  
“没事。我...我刚刚学了个曲子，总是弹不好，你开完会来我书房帮我看看，好不好？”  
江澄笑了笑，“好，不会太晚的，放心吧。”  
“嗯，那我回卧室收拾东西去了，收拾好了在书房等你。”  
“好了，你去吧。”江澄说着，把西服外套脱了下来，暧昧的对蓝忘机道，“正好帮我把外套拿进去，省得晚上还得脱。”  
蓝忘机被撩得耳尖滚烫，害羞的抱着江澄的西服外套进了屋。  
到了卧室，蓝忘机拿出了之前买好的汉服，去了书房。蓝忘机怕被佣人看到自己的奇装异服，特意到了书房才换上。一身白衣，挂着飘带，下摆刚好能遮住脚踝，整个人看起来仙气飘飘的。蓝忘机就在弹琴的凳子上坐着，一边温习剧本，一边等江澄。  
“什么曲子呀，又是《凤求凰》？”江澄一推门，原本嬉笑的表情在看到蓝忘机一身仙气飘飘的白衣后，瞬间傻掉了。  
“不是《凤求凰》，是新学的。”蓝忘机被江澄直勾勾的眼神盯得有些不好意思。“你帮我看看，怎么老是弹不好。”  
蓝忘机说完，便自顾自的弹了起来。  
江澄站在旁边直愣愣的看着蓝忘机，琴声优美，蓝忘机穿着白衣，整个人都好似泛着淡淡的光晕，晃得人张不开眼。  
“就是这里，弹着总觉得怪怪的。”  
“曲谱给我看看。”  
江澄凑过来，看着曲谱的时候，还心猿意马的往蓝忘机的领子里瞄。“不如，去我书房，我拿小提琴拉一下看看有没有什么奇怪的。”  
“嗯，好呀。哎呀...”蓝忘机刚要站起来，就痛呼了一声。  
“怎么了？”  
“我脚麻了。”蓝忘机含情脉脉的看着江澄，小小声问了一句，“你能抱我一下吗？”  
能，太能了。江澄马上屁颠屁颠的去抱蓝忘机，恨不得把曲谱都扔了。  
蓝忘机被江澄横腰抱起，衣摆轻晃，露出了半截莲藕一样白嫩的小腿。  
江澄咽了一口吐沫，这种汉服，不是都有配套的裤子吗？蓝忘机是没买，还是没穿？  
蓝忘机靠在江澄的怀里，伸手在江澄的胸前画着圈圈，“你怎么走得这么慢啊，是不是我太重了？”  
江澄后悔答应了帮蓝忘机拉琴，他满脑子只想办了蓝忘机，现在立刻马上。


	29. Chapter 29

蓝忘机和江澄的书房是挨着的，中间还有一个连通的小门，江澄只需要几步路就可以把蓝忘机抱到自己的书房去。饶是如此，江澄还是觉得，这个距离超级漫长。江澄每走一步都在强忍欲望的痛苦中渡过，身体的欲望喧嚣着，隐隐有些痛。  
蓝忘机为什么要打扮成这样？蓝忘机是不是在勾引他？蓝忘机下面是不是真空的？  
江澄放下蓝忘机的时候，不由得松了口气。这小妖精太勾人了，再多走几步他就真的忍不住了。  
蓝忘机坐在江澄的老板椅上，双手托腮，一脸崇拜的看着拿着小提琴试音的江澄。  
江澄闭上眼睛深深吸了一口气，努力把脑海里的那些黄色废料统统赶了出去。  
看来，江澄已经被我撩得起反应了，教学视频里面的常见撩术还是有点用的。蓝忘机，你要加油，一定要夺下江澄的小蝌蚪，绝对不能输给那个江离。  
这一曲，江澄拉得惨不忍睹，刚拉了两下，只要往曲谱上看，眼神就会不由自主的飘到蓝忘机的领口上。江澄第一次把曲子拉得这么不成调，感觉自己的脸都丢尽了。  
“这个曲子不好。”江澄皱了皱眉，试图以其他方式挽回颜面，“我给你拉个别的曲子。”  
“好啊。”  
江澄强自稳了稳心神，重新走了一曲，曲声低缓悠扬，诉说着无尽的温柔。  
“这个好好听，之前从没听过。”  
江澄听完蓝忘机的话得意的笑了，“这是我写的，你当然没听过。”  
蓝忘机一听，泄了气，“给哥哥写的吗？”蓝忘机知道，蓝曦臣去世之后，江澄给蓝曦臣写过很多曲子。但曲风大部分都是哀伤遗憾的，很少有这么温柔的。可能，这是蓝曦臣生前写的吧。  
“不是，这个叫《月光下的契约》，专门写给你的。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯。我不否认自己写过很多曲子给你哥哥。但这一首，的确是给你写的。”  
“澄哥哥...”蓝忘机声音软软的，带着丝丝甜腻，尾音抑扬顿挫，娇媚异常。“你真好。”  
江澄放下小提琴，走到蓝忘机旁边。“脚还难受吗？”  
“还有一点，你帮我揉一揉好不好？”  
“好。”江澄有些宠溺的笑了笑，蹲在了蓝忘机脚边，“是这一只吗？”  
江澄的热气喷在脸上，蓝忘机觉得有些发烧，糊里糊涂的点着头。  
江澄脱下了蓝忘机的袜子，把蓝忘机的小脚握在自己的大手里轻轻揉着脚踝。开始还算是规矩，可揉了没两下，江澄的大手就不停往上移。蓝忘机的汉服下摆像是摆设一般，没有半点阻碍，江澄就摸到了蓝忘机的大腿处。江澄的姿势，也从开始的蹲在脚边，变成俯身站在蓝忘机旁边。“宝宝，舒服吗？”  
“澄哥哥...不要...”蓝忘机粉面含春，浑身无力的躺在老板椅上，享受着江澄的侵略。  
“不要吗？你勾了我这么久，不就是想我艹你？”  
“我没有...嗯啊...”蓝忘机微微咬着唇，紧紧抓着老板椅的靠垫。  
“没有？”江澄狠狠咬了一口蓝忘机的耳垂，“你下面是光着的，以为我不知道吗？”  
“裤子太长...我才...嗯啊...没穿。”  
“哦？这样啊。那宝宝可不可以告诉澄哥哥，为什么你麻了的脚也换了一边？嗯？”江澄的手已经顺着大腿，摸到了蓝忘机的臀缝。  
“啊哈...别这样。”蓝忘机受着江澄的挑逗，不自觉的踮起脚尖分开了双腿。  
“宝宝，你湿了。感觉到了吗？”  
“我没有...唔啊...好舒服，还要。”蓝忘机高高的扬起头，露出精致的锁骨和喉结。  
江澄担心转椅不稳当，一只手轻轻揉弄着蓝忘机的后穴，一只手扶着蓝忘机的脸，吻着蓝忘机微张的唇。  
“唔...”蓝忘机搂着江澄的脖子，闭着眼。“澄哥哥...澄哥哥...”蓝忘机有些急促的喊着，“我要到了，要到了。”  
江澄嘴角微微勾着笑，突然停下了动作。  
“澄哥哥？”蓝忘机闪着染满情欲的双眼看着江澄，“再摸摸我嘛，这样好难受。”  
“还想要吗？”  
“想。”  
“可是，我也想。”江澄微笑着，把写字台上的电脑和文件搬到了一边，抱着蓝忘机坐在了上面。  
“这里是书房。”  
“一定很刺激，宝宝不想试试吗？”  
蓝忘机有些犹豫的看着门口，“会有人进来的。”  
江澄笑着锁好了书房两边的门，“放心，书房里的隔音比卧室还好。”  
“可是，这里是办公的地方。”  
“就一次，好不好？”  
“那好吧。”  
江澄把蓝忘机放倒在写字台上，解开了汉服上的腰封。江澄原本以为，解这汉服还需要费一番功夫，没想到腰封一解，里面层层的衣襟全都散落开来。原来，蓝忘机在穿的时候就没有系带子，全是靠着腰封把层层衣服勒住。现在腰封一解，因为沾染情欲而略带粉红的胸膛便露了出来。胸前的红缨凸起，诱人犯罪。连带着的，还有前端挺立的性器。  
“澄哥哥。”蓝忘机蹭了蹭江澄的腿，急切的催促着。  
江澄觉得自己的鼻血都快要窜出来了，没想到平时清冷的蓝忘机，也会这么勾人。  
江澄折起了蓝忘机的腿，后方的小嫩穴一下子露了出来，一张一合，带着点点清液。  
江澄俯下身，舌尖在穴口处打转，随后慢慢一点一点朝内里伸去。  
“好舒服...”蓝忘机双手紧紧抓着桌沿，睫毛微湿，毫不隐忍的呻吟着，“往前面一点，就是那里，再深一点。”  
“澄哥哥...澄哥哥...呜呜呜...不行了...”蓝忘机高声惊叫着，哭着射了出来。  
“宝宝舒服了？那该我了哦。”江澄也不多话，赶紧解开了裤带，抬了一下蓝忘机的腰，畅通无阻的挺了进去。  
蓝忘机感到下身被填满，便抬腿缠住了江澄的腰，“我最近练了瑜伽，不如澄哥哥帮我试试，练得好不好。”  
这小妖精居然还敢勾他？江澄扣着蓝忘机的腰，往下一压。“瑜伽啊？那宝宝试试看，能不能把腿折到肩膀上。”  
“这样吗？”蓝忘机一脸纯情的抱住腿，“你看，可以碰到肩膀的，我是不是很厉害？”  
“宝宝真厉害，不过，我打算让你尝尝更厉害的。”  
江澄扣着蓝忘机的腰，每一下都顶到最深处。  
“啊哈，啊哈...澄哥哥好厉害，我好舒服。”  
“一个月没做，宝宝想我了没有？”  
“想了，特别想。”  
“都想什么了？”  
“想你把我绑在床头上，想你把我抱到落地镜，还想你跟我鸳鸯浴。”  
江澄目光幽暗，真是孺子可教。“忘机宝宝，最近是不是看了好多小电影？”  
蓝忘机顿时慌了神，江澄怎么连这个都知道？  
“忘机宝宝学得可真快，把我迷得神魂颠倒的。卧室都等不及回，就想直接把你吃干抹净。”江澄说完，直接就着相连的下体，把蓝忘机抱了起来。  
“嗯啊...不行...这个姿势太深了。”蓝忘机顿时被激出了眼泪。  
“没办法啊，你这里发了大水，万一把文件淹了怎么办？”  
“可是，真的太深了。”蓝忘机委屈的看着江澄。  
“你勾我的时候想什么来着？”江澄托着蓝忘机的小屁股，每颠一下，就会深深进入，发出“噗噗”的水声，“自己点的火，自己负责灭。”  
“我帮你口，好不好？”  
“不好，我就喜欢你水淋淋的小嫩穴。”江澄啃着蓝忘机的锁骨，“乖，忍一忍，我也快了。”  
结果所谓快了就是，江澄的滚烫洒在蓝忘机身体里的时候，蓝忘机的两条腿已经麻得没有知觉了。  
江澄拢了拢蓝忘机的衣服，仔仔细细的包住了蓝忘机的身体，把人抱回了卧室。  
等到蓝忘机感觉到自己的手腕被绑在床头的时候，只看到江澄邪魅的笑着，“你不是喜欢被绑在床头吗？我们现在就继续。”  
“我的腿好麻。”  
“我帮你揉。乖宝宝，把眼睛闭上，好好享受就好了。小别胜新婚，今天晚上，咱们都别睡了。”  
“嗯啊...不要...”


	30. Chapter 30

折腾了大半夜，蓝忘机都最后累得一句话也说不出来，江澄换个姿势的空档，人就睡着了。江澄也是草草结束，生怕第一天折腾狠了，后面几天都没得吃了。  
江澄抱着蓝忘机清洗干净，便去了书房清理痕迹。毕竟，书房总有人来打扫。被人发现两个人在书房做这种事，对蓝忘机的形象多少还是有些影响。虽然，晚上的时候，的确是蓝忘机先来诱惑他的。但蓝忘机这样的一面，只能是自己看见。  
江澄拿着湿巾把写字台擦干净，心里还在回味着。他没想到，素来清冷的蓝忘机也会有这么火辣热情的时候，毫不隐忍的媚声呻吟，主动迎合着他的所有动作，一直到再也喊不出来再也没有力气动。  
“啪”的一声，一个文件夹掉在了地上，夹子没有夹紧，文件散了一地。  
江澄叹了口气，本来就累，只想赶紧洗漱休息，非得在这个时候给他加工作量。  
江澄捡起文件翻了翻，姚氏的合作？负责人是江离。  
江澄嗤笑了一声，看来这姓姚的功夫真是做足了，连签名都学了九成。只可惜，这人原本的笔力太轻，写不出蓝曦臣的笔锋来。江澄想到这，突然反应了过来。难怪那只小狐狸火急火燎的，原来是因为江离。  
江澄收拾好了书房便去洗漱，十一长假，也不知道蓝忘机的避孕药还够不够了？  
江澄拿着蓝忘机的避孕药轻轻晃了晃，分量应该是够，只是这个声音怎么这么奇怪？  
江澄微微皱了皱眉，打开了药瓶。这个药怎么看起来不太对劲？江澄想着便打开了一瓶新的避孕药。果然，药品的大小、颜色、味道都有些不一样。  
江澄心里猛地一紧，难道有人换了蓝忘机的避孕药？江澄又仔细闻了闻，是维生素。  
不对啊，蓝忘机住校到现在也不过是一个月，之前药还没有被换过呢。而且，如果真是那些人下手，绝对不会换成维生素这种对身体毫无影响的药物。难道是蓝忘机自己换的？  
为了证实自己的想法，江澄又拿着药去做比对，发现蓝忘机书包里面的药果然跟卫生间里面的一模一样。  
江澄笑了一下，这小家伙是处心积虑要给他揣崽子呀，难怪今天这么躁动。不过，他今天这么热情也没用啊，距离发情期的时间太远了，今天就算他们两个累死也不一定能怀得上啊。而且，蓝忘机刚刚吃了那么长时间的避孕药，身体至少要恢复一年左右再怀孕才行，不然很容易生下有问题的孩子。如果他跟蓝忘机的孩子真的有些什么问题，蓝忘机还不得伤心死？  
江澄想着，便拿出了一颗药，用纸包好，查一下成分。至于这几天，先用TT吧。反正当初之所以吃药，也是害怕蓝忘机被早恋对象骗了。现在既然蓝忘机的早恋对象是自己，也不用有这种担心了。  
江澄把蓝忘机的东西放回原处，洗漱好，躺在蓝忘机身边，却睡不着了。  
江澄搂着蓝忘机，心里像是揣了块蜜。“这么想给我生宝宝？你都还是个宝宝呢，不知道吗？你是想我养着你，再养两个小的？”江澄笑着，轻轻点了点蓝忘机的鼻尖。  
蓝忘机皱了皱眉，轻哼了一声，拍开了江澄的手。  
江澄开心的笑了，所以只要过了这该死的避孕药残留期，他就可以跟蓝忘机有自己的宝宝了。他又要有新的家人了，真好。  
相比于因为开心而失眠的江澄，蓝忘机可就不是那么好过了。一觉醒来，蓝忘机觉得自己浑身都像是散架子了一样。只是，勾引江澄好像也不是太难啊。昨天他不过就是让江澄给他揉揉脚，江澄就上道了。外面那些人怎么就勾不住江澄呢，真是太笨了。  
“江澄。”蓝忘机一开口，才发现自己的嗓子已经嘶哑得不成样子。  
“睡醒了？”江澄赶紧端了杯水给蓝忘机，“赶紧喝点水。”  
蓝忘机喝了水，很是幽怨的瞟了江澄一眼。  
“瞪我干什么，昨天可是某个小宝宝主动扑到我身上的。对不对呀，忘机宝宝？”  
蓝忘机气呼呼的，不看江澄。  
“我去把早饭端进来，你在床上吃，吃完我再给你上点药。”  
早餐做了清淡的粥点，江澄一勺一勺的吹凉再喂给蓝忘机。  
“好吃吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“等会我让李婶熬点梨水给你喝，这样嗓子能恢复得快一点。”江澄坏坏的笑了笑，“今天晚上可别叫的这么放肆了，不然明天话都说不出来了。”  
“谁放肆了？”蓝忘机不开心的瞪了江澄一眼。  
“忘机，我们在一起多久了？”  
“不到两年吧。”  
“还不到两年啊，难怪你对我不信任。”江澄吹了吹粥，“那你来江家多久了？”  
“六年吧。”  
“这六年，我有在外面胡来过吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那你愿不愿意信任我？信我不会跟江离有什么？不管我跟江离在一起多暧昧不清，始终相信，我的心里只有你。”  
“真的，只会有我吗？”蓝忘机忐忑的看着江澄。  
“或许，该这样说。你哥哥是我一辈子的爱，我的心里永远会留下一块地方给他。但是，除了他，便只有你。”江澄很认真的看着蓝忘机，“我的心里清楚，江离只是别有用心之人派来的，他不是你哥哥。我知道，你就是因为清楚江离不是你哥哥才会有这么大的反应。如果那真的是你哥哥，必会比任何人都希望他回来的，对吗？”  
蓝忘机点点头。  
“所以，我也请你相信我，永远不会把江离当成你哥哥，可以吗？”  
蓝忘机有些犹豫，可最终还是点了点头。  
“等下我要出去一趟，你吃完饭躺一会，晚上带你出去吃大餐，好不好？”  
“好。”


	31. Chapter 31

江澄哄着蓝忘机吃完早饭就换了衣服出门去化验那颗药的主要成分，紧接着，去了趟公司。  
“您好，是江离江经理吗？我是江澄，企划书我看过了，很感兴趣。不知道你什么时候有时间，咱们谈一下项目细节。”  
“今天可以吗？”  
“今天不行，晚上我要带我未婚夫去西餐厅吃饭。就是那家挺有名的意大利餐厅，不能预约还要提前排队。”  
“江总怎么去那么耗时的地方吃饭啊？”  
“没办法啊，前几天刚跟这位小朋友吵了一架，他吵着去，我也没办法。你是不知道，现在的小朋友，脾气都大得很，不好哄。”  
“您工作这么忙，蓝先生也太不知道体谅了。”  
“我家的小朋友要是像你这么懂事就好了，唉。”江澄假模假样的惋惜了一下。  
“既然江总这几天要陪未婚夫，那不如就等放完假，咱们再约吧。”  
“也好，我让秘书把我的微信推给你，咱们有事微信联系吧。”  
“好的，给江总添麻烦了。”  
“江经理哪的话，跟您合作，我乐意得很。”  
江离挂了电话，笑得很是得意。什么不为所动？不过是未婚夫在场，抹不开面罢了。如今，不是乖乖跟我联系了？  
另一边的江澄，脸上也是讳莫如深的笑容。偶遇的机会给你了，能不能把握住，就看你了。  
傍晚的时候，江澄带着蓝忘机去吃西餐，跟着就收到了回复。蓝忘机的药，只是普通的复合维生素并没有什么有害物质。  
江澄看到了回复，松了口气的同时，又有些开怀。这小狐狸，真以为自己那点小伎俩瞒得住？也未免太小看他的监护人了。  
“江澄，你看什么呢，这么开心。”蓝忘机排着队，本来就有些不开心了，看到江澄只看手机不看他，心里更不高兴了。  
“我在看朋友给我发的消息，他说他未婚夫偷偷换了避孕药，结果怀孕了。现在他是婚也没求，酒店也没定，急得像陀螺似的。”  
“啪”的一声，蓝忘机手里的纸杯掉在了地上，饮料撒了一地。  
“怎么了？”  
“没，没什么。”  
“忘机，你也会这么做吗？”  
“怎么做？”蓝忘机心里直打鼓，原来别人也这么做过。  
“就是自己悄悄的怀孕，然后突然给我一个惊喜。”  
“我我我...我怎么可能做这种事。”蓝忘机结结巴巴的说着。  
“我觉得也是，我们忘机宝宝这么高冷，根本不屑做这种事，是吧？”江澄憋笑看着蓝忘机。  
蓝忘机低着头，江澄不会是发现了吧？不会不会，只是个巧合。  
“排到我们了，快点进去吧。”  
两个人进了餐厅，坐下点了东西。  
“忘机，过几天抽个时间，去做个检查吧。”  
“我又没病，检查什么啊？”  
“做个体检怕什么的？就算是年轻，也要定期体检懂不懂？好了，就这么说定了。我来安排时间，安排好了通知你。”  
“你怎么老是这样？霸道。”  
“怎么了，不喜欢？”江澄得意的笑了笑，“不喜欢也没办法，上了贼船下不去了。”  
“你...哼。”  
“江总？真的是你？”江离一脸温笑着走了过来。  
“江经理，这么巧？”  
“对呀，我朋友之前说这里味道不错，所以特意来尝尝。”  
“原来如此，真巧。”  
不巧，他分明是故意的。蓝忘机气呼呼的瞪着江离，鼓着腮帮子不说话。  
“忘机，也不跟江经理打个招呼。”  
“江离经理，你好。”蓝忘机语气不善的道。  
“这孩子，这么没礼貌。”  
“不不不，是我打扰了。”  
“江离，还要排好久呢，要不算了吧，咱们改天再约，我就回去了。”  
江离身边的男子匆匆离去，江离一脸不满，“什么人呐？约我出来，自己倒先走了。我的晚饭怎么办啊？”  
江澄心里冷笑，这演技也太拙劣了点吧。“既然江经理没处用餐，不如跟我们一起吧。反正四人位，也坐得下。”江澄见蓝忘机脸色不好，拉着蓝忘机的手腕轻轻晃了晃。  
蓝忘机不高兴，但也知道不该让江澄面子上过不去，只得闷闷道，“我随便。”  
结果，一整顿饭，江离都看着江澄跟蓝忘机拉拉扯扯。  
可是，蓝忘机一直到吃完饭，晚上到家也不理江澄，一个人裹着被子不说话。  
“宝宝，怎么了嘛，不开心了？”  
“那个江离让你开心，你去找他啊。”  
“晚上没吃饺子啊，怎么这么大的醋味？”  
“我才没吃醋。”  
“今天江离的事情，是我特意安排的。”  
蓝忘机一下子就火了，随手拽过身后的枕头扔在了江澄身上。“你个大猪蹄子。”  
“消消气，消消气...”  
“你说过只有我的，呜呜呜...”蓝忘机一下子就被气哭了。  
“确实只有你。但是通过江离，我可以很快查到害死你哥哥的幕后黑手。”  
“我哥哥？他不是病死的吗？”  
“你哥哥是因为长期摄入放射性重金属，所以才得了绝症。我之前一直打算等我给你哥哥报了仇，把仇人带到你面前，再跟你说。可是现在，你有所误会，我不得不说了。”江澄摸着蓝忘机的脸，“你会相信我的，对吗？”  
蓝忘机点点头。  
“真的相信了？”  
蓝忘机点点头。  
“那总得有点表示吧。”  
“怎么表示？”  
“晚上让我睡一下，我就当你信了，好不好？”  
“我不...唔...”  
“就一次。”  
“我腰不舒服。”  
“我帮你揉揉就好了，乖。不听话，我要绑你了。你不是，最喜欢我绑你了吗？”  
“不要不要，我听话。”


	32. Chapter 32

十一长假很快就过去了，这个假期让蓝忘机烦闷的主要有两件事，一件事是江离，另一件事是江澄居然用起了安全套。他费了好大的力气才换了避孕药，结果江澄来了这么一手。可是，对于自己的行为，江澄也有自己的说辞：但心两个人行事太多，清理不好，蓝忘机会发烧。  
要说这个没清理好导致的发烧，之前倒是真的发生过，就是江澄中了药把蓝忘机当成蓝曦臣那次。那次的经历很不愉快，以至于两个人都很少会提及。但值得欣慰的是，除了那一次之外，江澄倒是真的每次都好好清理，也从没把蓝忘机当成过蓝曦臣。  
江澄不喜欢江离，江澄接近江离只是为了获取情报。见不到江澄的时候，蓝忘机只能这么安慰自己。  
本来江离在中间插一脚，蓝忘机就很恼火了。结果更崩溃的是跟着江澄去医院体检，打印出来的体检项目表足足有一米长。里面什么检查都有，验血、孕激素、B超、甚至还有基因检测，蓝忘机气得差点当场掀桌子。不过，在看到了江澄的体检单比他还长，脸比他还黑之后，蓝忘机心里平衡了。  
“江总，这是体检报告？您最近生病了吗？”江离温柔的笑着看着江澄。  
“没有，这不是我家的小朋友要生孩子嘛。他才那么点点大，生了自己哪里能带？”江澄故作厌烦的把体检报告扔到了一边。“不过，如果是江经理这么成熟体贴的，倒是可以考虑一下。”江澄邪邪一笑，身体往前一倾伸手揽住了江离的腰。  
“江，江总...”江离没想到江澄这么主动，一下子有些慌张。  
“我知道，你接近我别我目的，但我不在乎。抛去那些人，那些事，你只答我，喜不喜欢我。”江澄微笑看着江离，“你的眼睛告诉我，你喜欢。”  
“江总，请您放手。”  
“我可不敢，一放手你就摔倒了。我，舍不得。”江澄微微勾了勾笑，直起了腰，放开了江离。  
江离红着脸，拿着企划案慌里慌张的跑了。  
没关系，慢慢来，我还有时间。  
江澄对于这种拿捏人心的事情向来擅长，否则以他二十出头的年纪，如何能让那群老狗把啃到嘴里的骨头生生的吐出来。江澄心里无数次想过，如果当初没有蓝曦臣，那他现在多半是个渣男，玩弄一个又一个，却吐不出一点真心。如果当初蓝曦臣没有把蓝忘机托付给他，那他现在多半早就随蓝曦臣去了，因为这个令人作呕的世界，没有一点点值得他留恋的东西。不过，这个小家伙...真是太可爱了。江澄想到蓝忘机，不禁发自内心的笑了。  
江澄拿着体检报告重新找了自己信任的医生。  
“这么厚，什么检查啊？”  
“备孕。”  
“哟，铁树开花啦？”  
“我什么时候成铁树了？老子十六岁就订婚了好不好？结果，这是要结果。”  
“来来来，待本主任好好给你看看。”  
“行了，你个副主任，就别成天自称‘主任’了，小心正主任给你穿小鞋。”  
“他敢给我穿小鞋，自有他媳妇收拾他。”  
“行了行了，少给我贫，快点给我看看。”  
“才19岁？我靠，老江，你也太狠了吧？”  
“我狠什么？我家那个19岁，把避孕药都偷偷换了。我再不准备点，就要闹出人命了。”江澄没好气的看着对方，“你能不能看，不能看我找别人。”  
“别呀别呀，我这不是给你看呢吗？”对方马上拽住江澄，“到底是年轻啊，我都好几年没看过这么标准的指标了。你的也不错啊，按理说过了25，身体该走下坡路了。看你这，保持得也可以啊。”  
“老子天天健身，出了应酬需要喝酒，根本没有不良嗜好，好不好？”  
“不过，你可得节制点啊，你们小朋友被你折腾得可不轻。备孕期间房事过多，可是会影响成功率的。”  
“还有呢？”  
“再就没什么了。”  
“他，之前一直在吃避孕药。”  
“短效还是长效的？”  
“短效。”  
“那停用三个月就可以备孕了。”  
“我怎么记得是一年呢？”  
“那是紧急避孕药，那个对身体伤害最大，残留时间也最长。你挑的这个，是别人推荐的吧？报告里面看，基本没什么药物残留。不过，作为医生，还是建议你避孕三个月再要比较好。着急吗？”  
“我不着急。”  
“我听说，最近云梦来了个很厉害的项目经理，好像叫江离，跟那个谁特别像。”  
“去去去，干好的本职工作，少八卦。”江澄说完，又拿出了一份检测报告。“我家小朋友把避孕药换成了这个，你看看对怀孕有什么影响没有？”  
“没有影响，这个里面还有一定叶酸成分，备孕吃正好。”  
“行了，知道了，走了。”  
“当了爹，别忘了给我包个大点的红包给我啊。”  
“知道了。”江澄挥了挥手，头也不回的走了。


	33. Chapter 33

“金总，我真的有些不胜酒力，这酒我下次再喝，行么？”  
“江经理这可就是不给面子了。金氏给了你们这么大的好处，江经理难道不该表示表示？”  
江澄远远看着江离被金光善为难，只是低低笑着，手指轻轻敲着桌面。  
“江总，您不过去解个围吗？”  
“不急。”  
“江离都被为难成那样了，还不急啊？”  
“你呀，心机太浅。一个人，越是绝望的时候，得到的帮助才越会记住。而江离现在，显然还不够绝望。”  
“这还不够啊？”  
“当然。至少这江离还没意识到，这世上离了我江澄，他就一点用处也没有了。只有他意识到了这一点，才能全心全意的依附于我。我才能从他的嘴里撬出，姚氏背后的人是谁。”  
“江总，您可真是厉害。蓝先生就是这么被您忽悠到手的吧？”  
“臭小子，说什么呢？这话要是传到蓝忘机耳朵里，小心我撕了你的嘴。”江澄拿着杂志就是一个爆头，“江离这边，一定得尽快解决掉，忘机快要放寒假了。”放了寒假，三个月的避孕期就满了。到时候...嘿嘿...江澄想到这，极为邪恶的舔了舔嘴唇。比起江离，他自然是更愿意把心思花在他的忘机宝宝身上。  
江澄再次看过去的时候，江离刚回到座位上，两只眼睛通红，不知道是哭过还是剧烈的吐过。不过，瞧着江离的状态，像是已经万念俱灰，认命了一般。江澄看到这一幕，方才大步流星的走了过去。  
“这一被，我替江经理喝了。”江澄夺下江离手里的酒杯直接一口干了下去。  
“江总？”江离有些晃神，愣愣看着江澄。  
“金总，不管是什么项目，这么为难一个Omega负责人，好像不太妥当。”  
“江总倒是对江经理颇为照顾。”  
“江离跟我是本家，照顾一些也是应该的。倒是金总，这可是公共场合，虽然夫人不在了，可这么当众揩油，可真是不好看。”  
“我可是单身贵族，想做什么，只要你情我愿，没什么不可以的。倒是江总，家里还有个小未婚夫，这样帮着一个不相干的Omega，才是不妥当吧。”  
“今天我便非要做这个恶人了，人我带走了，至于项目的事。或许，将经理可以考虑一下，跟江氏合作。”江澄一口气说完，拽着江离头也不回的去了地下车库。  
江离刚刚受了莫大的委屈，或许是想要勾引江澄或许是情势所致，总之他扑到江澄怀里嚎啕大哭了起来。  
江澄便由着他哭，没有抱他也没有安慰他。  
江离哭够了，才从江澄身上起来，“抱歉，江总，给您添麻烦了。”  
“没事，金光善着实也是过分了些，我早看他不顺眼了。”江澄淡淡说道，“最近我一直没有理会你，姚总给你施压了？”  
“没有。”  
“那更糟，看来在他心目中，你已经是个弃子了。”江澄笑了笑，“你猜猜，刚刚如果没有我，你会怎么样？”  
江离低着头，不说话。  
“姚氏的计划，就算成功了，也不过分给你一点钱。可你如果跟了我，能得到半个江氏。”江澄的手肘压在了江离身后的椅背上，“当然，我也不是慈善家。你跟了我，就要做蓝曦臣。不过，这对你来说，比被那些总裁们揩油要轻松多了吧？”  
江离紧紧攥着拳头，“可，您跟蓝家的婚约。”  
“婚约是我定的，自然也能取消。蓝家的势力今非昔比，就算我毁了婚约，他们也奈何不了我。你来云梦有些日子了，江氏的实力，你该知道了。”  
江离不禁有些动容。的确，姚氏的总裁见勾引计划不成，便不管江离的死活，净安排江离做一些陪总裁喝酒的公关工作。如今江离陪酒陪客，早就到了崩溃的边缘。江澄这根橄榄枝，对他而言，就如救命稻草一般。  
“我知道，你心里有顾虑。没关系，慢慢考虑。不过，时间有限。我跟那个小朋友，已经在备孕了。一旦他怀了孕，我们两个马上就会结婚。到时候，你就是回心转意也没用了。毕竟，我一直很想要个孩子，要一个家。”  
江离满心满眼的感动，只不过，江澄的话，是真还是假？  
“你走吧，我喝了酒没法开车，等下叫司机过来。”  
“那我先走了，谢谢江总。”  
这江离是个有城府的，不过看样子，他也是动心了的。只不过，江澄说的也不全是假的。他的确很期待家里的那个小朋友再给他生一窝小崽崽。  
蓝忘机最后一科考试结束的当天，江澄早早就到学校等了。蓝忘机连收拾东西都是急三忙四的，赶紧江澄不是来接他的，是来抓他的。  
江澄带着蓝忘机吃了一顿特别浪漫的烛光晚餐，晚上回到别墅的时候，蓝忘机看着满床的玫瑰花瓣，整个人都傻了。  
“怎么样，宝宝，喜不喜欢？”  
“喜欢。”蓝忘机有些委屈的看着江澄，“我以为你只顾着江离，都忘了我了。”  
“怎么会呢，我的宝宝永远是第一位的。”江澄抱着蓝忘机扑在了玫瑰花瓣上，“我想要你，可以吗？”  
“可以。”  
今天，江澄好像没戴安全套？是个好机会，一定要好好把握。  
“我腰有点酸，你能拿个枕头帮我垫一下腰吗？”  
江澄不觉想笑，你事后再倒立五分钟，成功率更高。


	34. Chapter 34

“唔...什么味道，好香。”蓝忘机还没睡醒，就闻到了一股早餐的香味。  
“我把早餐给你端进来了，刚刚听你肚子一直咕咕叫个不停，想着你可能是饿了。”  
蓝忘机是真的饿，但也是真的累，浑身都要散架子了。崽崽呀，你爸爸为了怀你付出了很多脑力和体力呀，你可别让爸爸等太久。因为再这么折腾下去，崽崽没到，他就要被累死了。  
“我腰好酸，坐不起来了。”蓝忘机委屈巴巴的看着江澄。  
“那我抱你去餐厅吃？”  
“不要不要，被管家他们看见了，要笑我的。”  
“那去书房？卧室只有一个小桌子，我怕你坐不住把桌子打翻了。”  
“去书房也行吧，我把我的睡衣给我。”  
江澄也没去拿什么睡衣，先是把早餐端到了书房，紧接着，大被一包，把蓝忘机给抱到了书房。  
“再挣，被子一掉，他们可全都看见了。”  
“可，可是...”蓝忘机被江澄一说，吓得不敢挣扎了。  
“你把头低一点，他们看不到的，乖。”  
蓝忘机听完江澄的话，缩成小小一团，窝在江澄怀里。  
江澄憋着笑，小朋友就是小朋友，永远那么好骗。被子一遮，再有江澄的手势示意，大家都假装没看到蓝忘机被裹在被子里。  
李婶熬了香浓的鸡肉粥，米和肉都煮的烂熟，入口即化几乎不用咀嚼。  
“真好喝。”  
“好喝就多喝点，不够锅里还有。”  
“你不吃吗？”  
“我早就吃过了，那会看你睡的正香，就没叫你。”  
“真不公平，按理说每次你应该比我累才对。怎么每次，你都是神清气爽的，我都是病恹恹的。”  
“我们两个体位不一样啊，我是...”  
蓝忘机马上捂住江澄的嘴，“你别说了，我都记着呢。”  
“羞什么？”  
“谁像你脸皮那么厚。”  
“好好好，我们忘机是羞耻心强的乖宝宝。”江澄吹了吹，“要是累，就把眼睛闭上，我喂你。”  
“不用了，我自己吃会快一点。快点吃完，回去要再睡一会。”  
“忘机，你的发情期是不是快到了？”  
“好像是吧？具体日期我要看手机。”蓝忘机纳闷的看着江澄，“你问这个干吗？”  
“没什么，过几天我要去国外谈项目，想带着你一起去。但是又怕赶上你发情期，我不能一直陪着你，会不舒服。”  
“带着抑制剂不就好了。”  
“抑制剂不能带出境，你忘了？万一那边跟西欧一样，买不到抑制剂，怎么办？”  
“大不了，闻着你的衣服，忍一忍嘛。”  
“忘机宝宝打算筑巢？”  
一般来说，只有欲求不满的Omega才会出现筑巢行为。所以，筑巢这个词，在蓝忘机来说，是个非常羞耻的名词。如今，这个词被江澄大咧咧的说了出来，蓝忘机一下子羞得不行。  
“没关系，我还从来没见过你筑巢呢。”  
“你再胡说，我就不去了。”  
“这么说，你现在打算去了？”  
蓝忘机点点头，到了没什么熟人的地方，行为也可以放肆点。这次跟江澄出去，感觉特别像是新婚夫夫蜜月旅行呢。听说，蜜月宝宝会特别聪明还会特别好看呢。“那我把汉服和琴带着好不好？万一你的项目不顺利，我也可以给你弹弹琴呀。”  
“好啊，宝宝真会替我着想。”  
蓝忘机被江澄一夸，瞬间不好意思了。  
到了国外，江澄白天就在会议室开会，晚上就到酒店陪蓝忘机巩固信息素。  
但最让蓝忘机意外的是，自己逛完商场喝东西的时候，居然看到了自己最不想见的江离。  
“蓝先生，逛街？”  
“嗯。”  
“好像买了不少东西？”  
“嗯。”你是不是瞎，这么多袋子装的是空气吗？  
“没想到，你还厚着脸皮跟江总来了？”  
“没想到，江经理的脸皮更厚，没人带着也追来了。”蓝忘机压根没看江离，幽幽飘出一句话。  
“我劝你，趁早离开江总，把标记去掉。江总以后是要跟我结婚的，不过是看你可怜，才没抛弃了你。”  
“有话让江总亲自找我说。”  
“何必呢，到时候撕破了脸面，对我们都不好。你看你，这么点点大，江总可急着要个孩子呢，你能生么？”  
“我怎么不能？明天就生一个给你看，我们走着瞧。”蓝忘机气坏了，一拍桌子拎着东西就走了。  
江澄什么时候急着要孩子了？他急着要孩子，还给他吃避孕药，什么意思嘛。难道他真的要跟这个江离生孩子？不行，我不能输给江离。  
结果，等到江澄开完会回来的时候，就看到白衣飘飘的蓝忘机坐在琴架前弹琴，后摆稍短，露出了半截光洁的小腿。  
江澄看得眼热，艰难的咽了一口吐沫，赶紧关上了身后的门。  
“你这么快就回来啦？”  
“你在等我吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那穿的这么好看干什么？”  
“我在练习，在任何情况下都能不受影响的弹琴。你要帮我练习吗？”  
“哦？怎么练习？”  
“就是做些事情干扰我啊，看看我能不能继续正常弹琴。”  
“好啊。”这小狐狸，花样越来越多了。  
江澄笑着脱掉了外套，摘下了手表，穿着家居服绕到了蓝忘机的身后，“不管发生什么，都要好好弹琴哦，我要开始检查咯。”  
“嗯...嗯啊...”蓝忘机咬着唇，眼神迷离，已经不知道自己的手指拨在哪根琴弦上了。“唔...唔啊...不行...”  
“专心弹琴，弹错了可要重来哦。”  
“深一点，好舒服。”  
“忘机宝宝，你好香啊。”  
“发...发情期要到了，嗯哼...”蓝忘机已经完全弹不下去了。  
“可是，你的功课没有合格，要受罚的。”  
“你罚我吧。唔啊...”  
“我觉得，一边弹琴一边做，就是很好的惩罚。”  
“不行，琴弦落了水，音会不准的。”  
“没关系，回头找个调音师调回来就好了。”  
“澄哥哥...我不行了...啊哈...”  
“没关系，你不用动，我来就行。”  
“停下，停下，啊...”


	35. Chapter 35

蓝忘机前脚还未自己跟江离吃醋而勾引江澄的行为后悔不已，后脚发情期就华丽丽的汹涌而来。  
当时江澄正在开会，当地又不许他这样有固定伴侣的Omega服用抑制剂。所以，蓝忘机只能惨兮兮的，一边哭，一边把江澄的衣服一件件摆在床上，围在自己旁边。这种行为，就是所谓的Omega筑巢行为。  
强烈的羞耻心，让蓝忘机哭得很厉害。但是，强烈不安感，又让他迫切的想要闻到江澄身上的味道。  
然后，等到傍晚，江澄会议结束回酒店的时候，看到的就是家里那位绝世大美人，抱着他的衣服蹭着腿。那场面，要多诱惑有多诱惑。  
“忘机宝宝...”江澄搓着手挪到蓝忘机身边。  
“走开...”蓝忘机一边哭，一边揣了江澄一脚。  
江澄被踢蒙了，坐在地上，恍了个神的功夫又爬到了蓝忘机脚边。“忘机宝宝怎么这么大的气啊？”  
“我才不是你的忘机宝宝，我讨厌你，呜呜呜...”  
“乖，是不是很难受？澄哥哥来帮你啊。”  
“你爱我吗？”蓝忘机泪汪汪的看着江澄，“我就知道，你只是想睡我。流氓，混蛋，负心汉，我不要跟你在一起了，呜呜呜...”  
“爱，怎么不爱？除了你哥哥，我最爱的就是你了。”  
“有多爱？”  
“我愿为你，精尽人亡。”  
“那江离呢？你是不是想要江离给你生孩子？”  
“天地良心，绝对没有这事。”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然是真的了。哎哟哎哟，我的忘机宝宝都这么难受了，看得我都好心疼。来来来，给澄哥哥抱抱。”  
还没等江澄过去，蓝忘机就一把扑倒了江澄。“我...我在上面也可以。”  
紧接着，蓝忘机就给江澄来了个帝王级待遇的骑乘位，然后就被江澄毫不犹豫的吃干抹净，一滴不剩。  
......  
“澄哥哥，澄哥哥...唔...”  
蓝忘机揉了揉眼睛，怎么又梦到江澄了？最近好像天天做梦梦到寒假在国外的事情，全是情事的场景，一个比一个刺激。自己什么时候满脑子黄色废料了？都怪魏无羡他们，非要让自己看那种视频。  
“忘机，可起来了。”  
“嗯？几点了？”蓝忘机揉了揉眼睛，一副还没睡醒的样子。  
“快十一点了，你收拾洗漱一下，刚好来得及吃午饭。”  
“什么？都这么晚了？”蓝忘机拍了拍脸，自己睡了整整一圈，居然还没睡醒。  
“忘机，你没事吧？最近看你好像睡得特别多。”聂怀桑有些担心的看了看蓝忘机。  
“这不是刚开学嘛，春困，懂不懂？”魏无羡一脸嫌弃的看着聂怀桑，“一看你就不懂。”  
蓝忘机没说话，默默拿着洗漱用具洗漱去了。也不知道怎么了，都睡了那么多了，还是顶着一对又大又圆的黑眼圈。难道是刚刚回来，时差还没调过来？  
蓝忘机穿着厚厚的羽绒服，跟着魏无羡和聂怀桑去了学校外面的火锅店。  
“来来来，上个学期的奖学金下来了，我难得有钱请大家吃饭。”魏无羡嬉笑着拿过菜单，“学长推荐的，听说这家鱼锅特别好吃。蓝忘机不能吃辣，来个鸳鸯锅吧。”  
等到菜品上齐，蓝忘机就开始皱眉。这一锅什么东西呀？油腻腻的，一点也不想吃。  
“忘机，怎么不吃？来来来，别客气。”魏无羡说着，就给蓝忘机夹了一块鱼。  
蓝忘机试探性的咬了一口，便觉得胃里翻江倒海。蓝忘机本想忍一忍，结果还是忍住，跑到厕所，一顿狂吐。  
“蓝忘机，你没事吧？”魏无羡吓坏了，心道，这蓝忘机难道吃了别人夹的菜还会吐的吗？  
“没事，鱼有点腥。”  
“忘机一早就没吃东西，你一上来就给弄一块鱼，他肯定受不了的啊。”聂怀桑白了魏无羡一眼。  
“是我不好，那给忘机涮点菜。”  
“魏无羡，我跟忘机去调调料了啊。”  
“帮我调一份，在你的基础上，多麻多辣就行了。”  
“没有问题。”  
蓝忘机跟着聂怀桑去了调料台，结果看到红彤彤的辣油之后，顿时来了食欲，给自己的调料里加了不少辣。  
“忘机，你不是不能吃辣吗？”  
“今天想吃一点。”  
两个人回到了座位上，魏无羡看着蓝忘机的调料碗，很是吃惊。  
“你不是不吃辣的吗？刚刚吃点鱼都吐了，等下吃辣还不得胃疼。你可别闹个什么不舒服的，不然那个江澄知道了，还不得把我跟怀桑撕了？”  
“不会的。”蓝忘机闷闷答了一句，用涮好的菜蘸了蘸辣调料，味道出奇的好。  
几个人吃完了火锅，蓝忘机又到炸鸡店买了一份炸鸡。  
“哟，今天出息了，还知道买炸鸡。”  
“突然想吃了。”  
“我也想吃，分给我一份好不好。”  
“不要，我买的，我的。”  
“哎呀，你怎么这么小气。”魏无羡不由分说，直接就把蓝忘机的炸鸡抢走了。  
“魏无羡，你怎么能这样？”蓝忘机瞬间觉得，心像剜掉一块一样难受，一瞬间眼泪就跟金豆子似的吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。  
“你别哭啊，我就是开个玩笑。给给给，还你还你。哎哟喂，你这现在被江澄养的，真是挑食又难哄，不爱运动还睡不醒。”  
“要你管。”


	36. Chapter 36

吃完饭回来，蓝忘机刚在床上打了两个滚就又觉得困了。  
难道我真的生病了？  
蓝忘机想到这，赶紧拿出手机，开始线上问诊。他把自己的情况详细的描述了出来，发送了出去。  
医生：先生您好，请问您上一次发情期是什么时候？  
蓝忘机后知后觉的去翻手机才发现，自从国外那次发情期之后，蓝忘机再也没有过发情期。  
蓝忘机：49天之前。  
医生：您这个情况目前初步可以考虑是早孕的症状，如果需要确定，要需要进一步检查。  
蓝忘机：怎么检查？  
医生：您在附近的药店购买一支有效期内的验孕棒，根据验孕棒的说明书进行操作。最好使用晨尿，准确率更高一些。您可以在验孕棒检测之后，再来进一步确定情况。  
蓝忘机抱着手机，真的是怀孕了吗？蓝忘机轻轻摸了摸肚子，或许里面已经有一个小生命了呢。  
当天晚上，蓝忘机就兴冲冲的去买了验孕棒，本来还当心兴奋得睡不着。可谁知，一沾枕头，蓝忘机就又睡过去了。  
第二天一早有课，蓝忘机靠着闹铃才勉强爬了起来。起床第一件事，就是看看自己是不是有了崽崽。  
结果，就在蓝忘机满心期待中，两条红线出现了。  
“啊！”蓝忘机当场兴奋的叫了起来。  
“地震了？”  
“着火了？”  
魏无羡跟聂怀桑两个人“噌”的一下坐了起来。  
“好像是，忘机的声音？”  
“他好像，在厕所里？”  
两个人互相对望了一眼，一起脑抽的说道：“不会是掉厕所里了吧？”  
说完，两个人赶紧去敲厕所门。  
“忘机别怕，我们来救你啦。”  
结果，蓝忘机就开了门。  
“我去，你能不能别这么吓人？我们两个还以为地震了。”  
“我要回去睡觉了。”  
“你疯啦，第一节可是灭绝师太的课，不去会被念死的。”  
“帮我请事假。”随即，蓝忘机就把两道红杠的验孕棒亮了出来，“等会我睡醒了，要回去跟崽崽的爸爸商量一下休学的事情。”  
“哇哇哇...”魏无羡显得比蓝忘机还兴奋，“我要预约当干爹。”  
“我要预约满月大红包。”  
“没问题。”  
......  
“你说什么？蓝忘机怀孕了？”江离听到这个消息的时候，整个人都不好了。  
“早跟你说过，江澄对你不过是虚以为蛇，这有一段录音，你好好听听吧。”  
特助：江总，您这是要吊着江离吗？  
江澄：那是当然，不过是个皮囊，不值得。  
特助：您就不怕，他怀上孩子。  
江澄：我不会让他怀的，就算是怀了，我也有办法让这孩子生不下来。  
特助：江总，您这是不是也太狠了？  
江澄：这个世上，有资格为我生孩子的，只有一个。  
特助：蓝先生是吧？  
江澄：好几天没见他了，还真有点想。等到这次项目结束，我再去学校找他吧。  
江离听完录音，面若菜色。江澄当真只是利用他，对他毫无一丝感情？不，不是的，因为蓝忘机。只要蓝忘机不在了，这世上能替代蓝曦臣的人，就只有他。江澄不好对付，那就从蓝忘机下手。  
“等下开会，你一定要想办法把江澄的手机弄坏，摔坏也好，进水也罢。总之，一定要让他的手机在两个小时之内保持无法接通的状态。”  
“屏蔽信号，岂不更好？”  
“都行，随便你。”  
“这个好办。”  
“我来会会这个蓝忘机。”  
江离说完，赶紧收拾东西，去蓝忘机的学校找蓝忘机。  
蓝忘机这边刚好要回去找江澄说怀孕的事情，结果就在门口碰到了江离。  
“蓝先生。”  
“江离，有事吗？”  
“是江总让我来的，关于孩子的事情。”  
蓝忘机警惕的看着江离，下意识的扶住肚子，退了一步。  
他果然怀孕了。蓝忘机的小动作没有骗过江离，江离微微笑了，“蓝先生要是不放心，我们去对面的咖啡馆就好。只是有些东西要放给您看，顺便传达一下江先生的意思。”  
蓝忘机半信半疑，跟着江离去了咖啡厅，找了包间坐下。  
江离拿出了录音。  
江澄：不过是个皮囊，不值得。  
特助：您就不怕，他怀上孩子。  
江澄：我不会让他怀的，就算是怀了，我也有办法让这孩子生不下来。  
特助：江总，您这是不是也太狠了？  
江澄：这个世上，有资格为我生孩子的，只有一个。  
蓝忘机脸色煞白，只有一个？只有他的哥哥吗？  
“江总也不是个绝情的人，你毕竟陪了他那么多年，这张卡是他的诚意，密码是6个8.”  
“你胡说，江澄不可能不要我的孩子。”蓝忘机拍着桌子，狠狠瞪着江离。  
“不信，你大可以给江总打电话。”江离说到这，不免有些紧张。万一江澄的电话打通了...  
“对不起，您所拨打的用户暂时无法接通。”  
“你看吧，江总现在已经不想听到你的声音了。我要是你，就拿着钱，趁着孩子月份小，赶紧把孩子打掉。否则，人财两空，多可惜？”  
“我的事，与你无关。”蓝忘机气愤的起了身，转身离开了。  
江澄真的不要孩子吗？江澄真的会杀死他的孩子吗？蓝忘机对江离的话半信半疑，可是心里又害怕江澄知道自己有了孩子会处心积虑的把孩子弄掉。要不然，先躲起来，等到孩子落了地，再抱到江澄面前。要是江澄真的不要，他就带着孩子走也不迟啊。好，就先这么办。  
......  
江澄这边正要去找蓝忘机，手机就响了起来。是聂怀桑打来的，江澄心里狐疑，可还是接通了。  
“有事吗？”  
“江先生，您跟忘机怎么商量的呀？他不是说要休学吗，怎么好几天都没消息，我们打他手机也打不通。”  
“休学？忘机怎么突然要休学？”  
“忘机怀孕了，您不知道吗？”  
“你说什么？”江澄心里猛地一抽，“你们先忙自己的事情吧，忘机这边我会尽快联络。”  
江澄说着就挂了电话，紧接着就给蓝忘机打电话。江澄打了好几个小时，蓝忘机的电话一直处于无法接通的状态。强烈的不安感席卷着江澄的内心，思绪也宛如一团乱麻。  
江澄跌坐在沙发上，脑子嗡嗡作响。过了好久，江澄才理出了一些思绪。蓝忘机他，怀孕了？蓝忘机他，不见了？


	37. Chapter 37

蓝忘机窝在酒店的房间里啃着干面包，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的掉了下来。  
这个酒店是他挑选之后的结果，既不属于江氏名下也不属于姚氏名下。他现在不确定江离的那些录音到底是不是真的，但是他不敢赌。所以，这个孩子的事情，既不能让江澄知道，也不能让江澄的对手知道。这是他跟江澄的孩子，是他的心头宝，就是拼了命他也要平安把孩子生下来。  
酒店的标准是三星，因为蓝忘机身上的钱几乎都来自江澄给他的那张信用卡。他不知道江澄什么时候会把他的卡停掉，所以不敢住的太贵。可是，他毕竟有了宝宝，又不敢去住太不好的地方。蓝忘机也想过租房子，只是担心暴露行踪，也不敢实施。  
蓝忘机最近一直开着手机，只是设置成了防打扰的模式，任何人的电话进来，都是无法接通的状态。而他这么做的目的也只有一个，他需要知道什么时候风头才能过去。现在的机场、火车站甚至是汽车站可能都有人守着抓他，他不能冒险。  
蓝忘机已经打好了主意，等到风声过去，江澄他们不再找他的时候，他就偷偷跑到蓝家去。拿着这个孩子作为筹码，让蓝家保护他，然后等孩子生下来之后，再去找江澄摊牌。  
至于江澄...如果说明了只是误会，自然皆大欢喜。只是，如果他真的不想要这个孩子，自己就带着孩子走。又或是，他只想要孩子不想要他这个没用的爸爸，那自己也会把孩子留下，就当做是，江澄养了他这么多年，他的回报吧。  
这边的蓝忘机委屈巴巴的胡思乱想，那边的江澄已经处在发疯的边缘。  
“停下手边所有工作，我不管你用什么方法，三天之内，掘地三尺也要把蓝忘机给我找出来。”  
“可是，明天有个国际会议。”  
“推了。”  
“江总...”  
“我找你来是给我干活的，不是教我办事的。能不能干？不能干就换人。”  
“是，江总。”  
江氏集团顿时忙成了陀螺，所有江澄需要亲自参加的会议全部由部门负责人进行，人事部开始联络交涉，情报部更是放下所有手头工作，专心寻找蓝忘机。  
江澄靠在总裁办公室的老板椅上，心像是空了，头像是炸了。江澄猛然起身，开着车，去了蓝曦臣的墓园。  
天下着蒙蒙细雨，江澄拿着花，迈过湿滑的石阶，走到了蓝曦臣的墓前。  
“曦臣，我来看你了。原本，我是打算清明节的时候再来，可是我现在心里乱，静不下来，想找你说说话。”  
“忘机他，怀孕了。忘机他，失踪了。我不知道他去了哪里，是自己走了还是被人抓走了。就连他怀孕的事情，都是他的室友告诉我的。对不起，我没有把你的弟弟照顾好。”  
“你说，我这么会算计人心，怎么就不知道自己的心呢？我还以为，我只是因为你的缘故一直宠着他，只是宠他而已。可是，怎么可能呢？我在乎他的喜好，我规划他的未来，我还为他吃醋。我怎么就会觉得，他只是我弟弟呢？你说我是不是很傻？”  
“曦臣，我爱上他了，你会怪我吗？如果你不怪我，保佑我早点找到他，好吗？”  
江澄在雨中站了很久，一直到春雨浇灭了他身上烦躁的火气，才失魂落魄的下了山，进了车里。  
不知道过了多久，江澄的手机响了。  
“江总，蓝先生有消息了，他刚刚在静安路刷了一次信用卡。”  
“什么？”  
江澄顿时来了精神，一脚油门直接飞回了公司。  
“是蓝忘机刷的卡吗？他有没有受到别人挟持？他有没有受伤。”  
“江总，您看一下监控。今天下雨，他打着伞，一直到便利店门口才低头收了伞。您看这里，可以确定是蓝先生吗？”  
江澄看着监控上低着头有些模糊的侧脸，“没错，这就是蓝忘机。”江澄舒了口气，好歹是自己跑的，不是被人抓了，也没受虐待。“有定位吗？”  
“有，只是，再往前的几条路都没有监控，我们确定不了蓝先生的位置。”  
“他穿着睡衣，肯定就住在这里附近。他肯定是没有租房子，否则合同入网，早就查到了。所以，他肯定是住在附近的酒店或者宾馆里。”江澄直起腰，“以这个定位为圆心，收购周围两公里范围内的所有酒店。不成规模的，就直接买回来。”  
“可是江总，这一代都是三星四星宾馆，很多都不符合我们的收购标准。”  
“你聋了么，刚刚说了什么，你是不是没听见？”  
“是，是，我这就去办。”  
“还有，收购结束之后，立马拿着蓝忘机的身份信息派人去查他的行踪。切记，一定要找我们的人，决不能把消息泄露出去。”  
“是的江总，我明白。”


End file.
